


Death Unspeaking

by AnaraneSindanarie



Series: Unspoken [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Blowing Shit Up, Circus, Eventual Canon Divergence, Eventual Yaoi, Fighting, Gundams, M/M, Mobile Suits, Mute!Duo, Other, Sign Language, blowing ships up, just pure awesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: What happens when a Gundam Pilot is mute? Will the other Pilots look down at him because of it? Will he overcome the odds or will the odds overcome him?





	1. Earth Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Manwell (Manniness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manniness/gifts).



> Words being signed will be underlined.

His earliest memory was of a woman with hair of copper and eyes the same shade as his, a dark violet. He couldn’t remember her voice or her face but he held onto the image of her hair and eyes.

He wasn’t sure what had happened to her but he knew it had to have been something bad because his next memory was of living on the streets. He remembered being alone, scared, and cold. He remembered the gnawing pain in his stomach from not having eaten in days until he finally managed to snag an apple from a vendor.

That was when Solo found him and offered him a place in his gang. He remembered nodding at the older boy and giving a hesitant smile as he didn’t have a voice to accept the offer with.

When Solo took him under his wing the older boy started teaching him how to talk with his hands and suddenly he could talk to people. It amazed him. That didn’t mean that the other kids took it easy on him though, they constantly picked on him and started fights knowing that he wouldn’t be able to call for help. But he showed them that he didn’t need to call for help as he could easily hold his own in a fight.

When Solo and the others got sick it was him who risked his life to get the medication needed to save them, even if it didn’t work for more than half their group. He wept when Solo died but took up the mantle of the leader along with the name, Duo.

A year after Solo’s death they were taken in by the Maxwell Church and after being sent to many foster homes that only sent him back Father Maxwell adopted him and he had a father, a family. He wept again for the second time that he could remember and for a while… everything was perfect. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen continued what Solo had started in teaching him how to speak with his hands.

When they were taken from him by the Alliance he wept for the third and final time and vowed to get his revenge on every member of the Alliance. He used the mobile suit he had stolen to wipe out the unit that had taken out his home before he returned to living on the streets of L2.

When he was found on the sweeper ship and taken before G the scientist had taken one look at him franticly trying to use his hands to sign and had ordered for his men to let him go. Then he had signed back and finally! Someone who understood!

G had taken him in, had taught him, trained him, and he was thankful for that really he was… but he didn’t want to go to Earth and kill innocent people.

So G had told him to steal Deathscythe and that is what he had done. Now he was watching Earth come closer and closer as he approached. It was beautiful.

He would be landing in North America and from there he would be destroying a mobile suit factory. From there he wasn’t sure where he would go, he had to wait on his orders. He did know that he was supposed to meet up with Howard somewhere.

Soon he was entering the Earth’s atmosphere and was relieved when his heat shields held up.

‘Almost there.’ He thought, ‘I’m finally arriving on Earth after all these years.’

It didn’t take long for the pod that was carrying Deathscythe to break free of the atmosphere and once he was sure that there was nothing around, Duo had Deathscythe separate from the pod. He quickly located the OZ mobile suit factory and headed in that direction.

It took him nearly an hour to get to the factory and only five minutes to destroy the base completely. He felt no sympathy or guilt for killing OZ members. OZ and the Alliance all deserved to die.

A few mobile suits had escaped his destruction but he quickly took care of those before leaving for the coordinates that G had just sent him. It would take him awhile to get there so he sat back and kept a look out for anything that might detect him even though his Hyper Jammer was active. After a while he activated the auto pilot and closed his eyes to allow himself to rest for a while.

He woke a few hours later as he approached the ocean and sat up from his slouched position.

As Deathscythe entered the water he checked his sensors to make sure that they were still operational and checked to make sure that water wasn’t leaking through. Satisfied that it wasn’t, he sat back again and closed his eyes until he arrived at the ship that would be his cover while he was here.

When he rose up out of the water in Deathscythe the crew only seemed slightly surprised to see him but they made no moved to attack so he moved Deathscythe into a hanger that would shield him from prying eyes.

When he finally stepped out of Deathscythe and onto the ship he met with the ship’s captain, Howard, who he was pleased to see knew how to sign.

“You the cap?” Duo signed.

“I am.” Howard said, “I’m Howard. You’re Duo?”

Duo nodded as he looked around the ship.

“I’ll show you to where you’re going to be staying.” Howard said, “You’ll be staying with a few of the crew members.”

Duo nodded and followed Howard deeper into the ship to a room that had three bunkbeds.

“This bunk is empty.” Howard said pointing towards the bunk furthest from the door.

Duo sat his bag down on the bunk and turned to look at Howard.

“Anyplace I can eat?” Duo signed, “I haven’t eaten since I left with ‘Scythe”

Howard nodded, “I’ll show you to the mess hall.”

Duo followed Howard to the mess hall and nodded a greeting to everyone they passed.

“A good portion of the sweepers know sign language so most of them will be able to understand you.” Howard said as they neared the mess hall.

_“It doesn’t matter.”_ Duo signed, _“I’m not a very talkative person.”_

Howard eyed Duo but didn’t say or ask anything as they entered the mess hall. Howard introduced him to the cooks who offered to cook him up a meal but Duo insisted that he cook all of his own meals. When the cooks started to protest Howard silenced them with a look and told them that anytime Duo wanted to cook his own meals he could.

After he ate Duo returned to his room and pulled out a book to read for a few hours before he relaxed enough to fall asleep.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signing is underlined and italicized.

Life is for the living.

Death is for the dead.

Let life be like music.

And death a note unsaid.

-Langston Hughes

* * *

 

 

Duo destroyed the Alliance Naval Ships with glee. He sliced through them and watched as they exploded. The smile on his face would have scared anyone who saw it. When he eventually retreated after destroying all the ships and the submarines, he found another Gundam laying at the bottom of the Ocean. He deactivated its self-destruct and hacked into the internal cameras to see if the pilot was inside. When he didn’t find anyone inside he contacted Howard and had him bring the Sweeper Ship his way so that he could haul the other Gundam up.

Duo had Deathscythe rise up to the surface where his let him out on the dock, after he programed Deathscythe to go back down and haul the other Gundam up. It would take a few hours for Deathscythe to haul the other Gundam up so Duo found a shadowy spot to hide and wait.

It was a few hours later that someone else came to the dock he was hiding on. Duo watched him carefully, noticing the weapons the other teen was hiding on him, and the way he easily hacked into the system that controlled the missiles.

When the girl showed up not long after the male did, Duo wanted to groan. He needed them to leave before Deathscythe surfaced with the other Gundam. He listened to their conversation with half an ear but didn’t pay much attention to what they were saying until the male pulled a gun out and pointed it at the girl.

 _“Shit!”_ Duo thought as he pulled out his own gun and made his presence known.

Duo fired off a warning shot that shot right past the male’s right ear. Both teens turned to look at him in surprise. Duo was surprised however when the female moved in front of the male as if she was trying to protect him from Duo.

“What are you doing?” The girl shouted, “Why are you shooting at him?”

Duo scowled at her and aimed his gun at her only to silently curse as his watch beeped at him. He had mistimed the tide. Deathscythe was rising above the surface with the other Gundam. He pulled out a flare and blinded the girl to keep her from seeing them and then cursed in his head as the male ran for the missiles. He aimed his gun at the teen and fired off a shot and watched as it went through the male’s leg.

To Duo’s surprise though, the male didn’t stay down and Duo could only watch as the teen set off the missiles and shot them towards Deathscythe and the other Gundam. The teen fell face forward into the water after the missiles were shot off and didn’t get up.

Several hours later Duo snuck into the Alliance Hospital, wishing he could blow it up, to rescue the teen that he had shot. He knocked out the guards in the control room and shoved them to the floor before hacking into a monitor that was in the same room as the teen. He mimicked talking and huffed when the teen turned away to continue faking being unconscious.

Duo blew up one of the walls and entered the room where the teen was being held and quickly cut his restraints before shoving a parachute at the teen. He led the way out of the room holding his beam glider in one hand and a grenade in the other. He pulled the pin out of the grenade with his teeth before throwing it.

They didn’t stop running, not even to take cover from the explosion. They jumped out the hole the explosion had caused and fell towards the ground far below. Duo activated his beam glider and watched as the other teen continued to falling.

Duo didn’t particularly care if the other teen died but he would be pissed if he had wasted his time to free the other teen only for him to die.

“HEERO NOOOO!!!” Yelled the same girl from earlier.

Duo looked up and then looked back down at the other teen, Heero, who had finally pulled the cords to let his parachute out. He scowled. It was too late now.

Heero let the parachute go and hit the cliffside feet first before he skidded down a little ways. Then he started tumbling down the cliffside until he rolled to a stop at the bottom.

Duo landed near him and watched surprised as the teen slowly got up. He really hoped that this guy wasn’t an enemy. He walked over to him and slung one of the guy’s arms around his shoulders and headed for the shore where a small motorized boat was waiting for them. It was hidden so that if you didn’t already know it was there then you would look right over it.

When they were back at Howards ship Duo started the process of hauling their Gundams up. It was a long process and he was tempted to leave the other guys Gundam down at the bottom of the ocean put decided against it. He hauled both Gundams up and when he was done he turned to look at the other teen, Heero, he really should try to remember his name.

Duo winced as Heero reset the broken bone in his leg. He shook his head and headed towards Deathscythe to look over the damage the missiles had caused. He scowled when he saw the full extent of the damages and glared over at Heero who was now working on his own Gundam.

Duo glanced out the hanger door and saw that the sun had set. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it so that he could finish cataloging the parts that he was going to have to replace. He made a list of all the parts he would need before closing Deathscythe’s hatch and punching in the code that would let him know if anyone tried to get inside it.

He made his way over to Howard and handed him the list.

 _“Do you have any of these?”_ Duo signed.

“We should have most of these.” Howard said looking over the list, “The rest we can make.”

Duo nodded and signed, _“Can you have someone grab them? I’m going to go get food for myself and for that idiot over there.”_

Howard chuckled but nodded, “Go eat. The parts will be here waiting for you.”

Duo nodded his thanks and made his way over to Heero. He climbed up to where the other teen was sitting and waited until the teen glanced at him before signing, _“Get up. We’re going to get food.”_

Heero blinked at him before turning away, “I’m busy.”

Duo scowled at him. Here he was trying to be nice and this guy was just blowing him off. Fine. If he wanted to go hungry he’d let him.

Duo climbed down from the Gundam and left the hanger. He made his way into the kitchen and made a sandwich and grabbed some fruit to eat with it. He frowned before he released a silent sigh and made a second sandwich and grabbed more fruit to give to Heero.

He made his way back to the hanger and climbed back up the Gundam to where Heero was sitting. He dropped the sandwich and fruit in the other teen’s lap as he took a bite of his own sandwich. Heero looked at the sandwich and orange before looking up at Duo who glared down at him. Heero scoffed and looked away and it wasn’t until Duo was about to climb down to head over to Deathscythe that Heero said something that had Duo swinging around and aiming a kick at his head.


	3. Trowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited third chapter!! Sorry it took so long!!  
> People signing will be underlined and italicized.

_“I am a soldier,_

_I fight where I am told,_

_And I win where I fight.”_

_-George S. Patton_

* * *

He had been with the mercenaries for years. It was the only life he knew. They had taken him in, fed him, clothed him, and trained him. He was a soldier fighting in a war that had been waging since before he was born.

The only thing they didn’t do… was give him a name. It was the only thing that set him apart from everyone else. A name was your identity. A name was something people remembered about you… at least that was what he thought at the time.

After his entire unit was killed thanks to the transmitter that the girl, Middie Une, he had been alone for the first time. Though he had felt alone with the mercenaries, he had always been surrounded by people… by death.

He made his way to space where he was hired to help build a mobile suit. But it wasn’t just any mobile suit… It was a Gundam named Heavyarms. The pilot for it was the son of the Barton Foundation. His name was Trowa and No Name didn’t like him, his skin seemed to crawl whenever the man was around and he always felt the need to shower whenever the man touched him.

When the man was killed by Doktor S and his assistant and he was offered Trowa’s identity and place as a Gundam pilot he didn’t hesitate to accept. He became, for all intents and purposes, he became Trowa Barton, Gundam Pilot. And if a small part of him liked the way that sounded… well he wasn’t complaining.

_Earth_

_Dover Base_

Sounds of machine fire and explosions could be heard around the base as a Gundam attacked it.

“You’ve seen me, so I can’t let you escape alive.” Trowa murmured, “My mission was to destroy the space port but now I must annihilate everything.”

Trowa took aim and continued firing at the mobile suits and the buildings. He made sure each suit was destroyed along with the ones piloting them.

“This is mission zero-zero-one.” Trowa said, “The name is Trowa, for the record.”

Trowa… the name he had taken for himself after its owner had been killed. He didn’t regret taking the man’s identity. After he destroyed the base he made his way to the place that he had decided was going to be his cover, Bloom’s Traveling Circus.

When he made it there, Heavyarms was under a large tarp on the back of a truck. He knew it was suspicious but he couldn’t risk leaving it anywhere. He secured his spot with the Circus easily and studied the girl he was going to be sharing a trailer with out of the corner of his eyes.

She seemed familiar, like he should know her. But that was impossible, he had never seen her before. He pushed the thought from his head as he went with her to practice their routines for the next show.

As they practiced, he wondered, briefly, if he would run into the rest of the Pilots. He knew there were others out there, he just didn’t know where they were or if they were on his side.

 

* * *

 

Heero, Duo realized, had a death wish. Who else would not pull his parachute until it was too late or let someone kick him from where he was sitting on the leg of a Gundam to the ground? Someone who had a death wish, that’s who. Duo stared down at Heero, who had landed hard on the floor of the ship, and watched as he slowly stood up and glared at him. Was this guy superhuman?

Duo climbed down, the food now forgotten. He stared at Heero who stared back.

 _“Are you stupid?”_ Duo signed angrily, _“Do you have a death wish?”_

Heero sneered at him, “I’m not the one that’s going to get us all killed.”

 _“No, you’re just the one who is going to get yourself killed.”_ Duo pointed out, _“Your suit’s self-detonation was activated when I found it. I’m guessing it was linked to your space suit, just like mine! Idiot! If you came to Earth just to kill yourself you won’t ever win any battles!”_

Duo turned and stormed away. He needed to calm down before he did something that he would regret.

Heero watched him go with surprise on his face before he quickly hid it. He climbed back up to where he had been sitting and saw that the food the other boy, he still didn’t know his name, had brought him was now ruined. He quickly cleaned it up before picking up his laptop to finish his diagnostic tests to see how much damage Wing had taken.

The Sweepers left him alone as he worked and he took the opportunity to hack into the other Gundams system. It was harder than he thought it would be, the other boy was very skilled, maybe even more skilled than he himself was. The thought brought a scowl to his face. He didn’t like the thought of someone else having more skill in something, but he supposed that in order to be a Gundam Pilot the other boy would have to be skilled, even though the boy was a mute, or he wouldn’t have been allowed to pilot.

It took him far longer than he would have liked to hack into the other Gundam but once he was in he quickly scanned to see what parts were undamaged. He found that all the ones that he needed, that the captain of the ship wasn’t suppling him with, were undamaged.

He waited until the last of the sweepers had left before he started taking the parts he needed from the other Gundam and installing them in his own. It took him the rest of the night and a small portion of the morning before he was finished.

As the first of the Sweepers entered the bay he climbed into Wing and started it up. As Wing shifted into its flight form he saw the other pilot run into the bay with a look of anger on his face.

He couldn’t believe it! How dare Heero steal parts from Deathscythe to fix his own Gundam! He watched as Heero’s Gundam changed forms before it flew away.

 _“What did he take?”_ Duo asked Howard.

Howard handed him a list that he looked over.

“We were already making the parts for his Gundam so we’ll have the parts soon.” Howard said, “Until then we’ll just continue with the parts we have.”

Duo nodded with a scowl on his face. He was furious that someone had taken parts from Deathscythe. And how had he gotten the parts without setting off his alarms. He headed for Deathscythe’s cockpit and punched in his code on a hidden outside panel. Once inside he pulled up Deathscythe’s systems and curled his hands into fists as he saw that Deathscythe had been hacked.

He was beyond furious. This was the thanks he got for rescuing Heero and his Gundam? He got parts stolen from Deathscythe? The next time he saw Heero he was going to punch his lights out!

Duo climbed from the cockpit and got to work on repairing Deathscythe. It kept his mind and hands busy.

It took days for Deathscythe to be fully repaired and once it was Duo headed in the direction he was sure that Heero was in. He had a score to settle with him.

‘Let’s go, ‘Scythe.’ Duo thought, ‘We have a score to settle.’

Once he got a lock on Heero’s Gundam he headed for it. He gave Heero very little warning before attacking and was disappointed when Heero managed to evade his attack. They barely got any more attacks in on each other before a call interrupted them.

“Stop fighting him, Zero-two.” G said over the communication system, “I have a mission for you.”

 **“Fuck off.”** Duo typed into his communication system with one hand, **“I don’t have time for this.”**

“The OZ leaders are meeting at the New Edwards base where they will be launching a new type of mobile suits.” G told Duo as he ignored the fact that he was told to fuck off, “Except there is a problem with the suits. They have the ability to learn from the date they collect. Which may lead to the suits disobeying orders from the pilot.”

Duo scowled. He couldn’t let those suits launch. He noticed Heero aiming at him with his Gundams Buster Rifle. He scowled, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get out of the way in time. He watched as the Rifle fired as he tried to get Deathscythe out of the way. He was surprised and shocked, however, when it missed his suit completely.

He checked the cameras and saw that several suits had been sneaking up on him and he let out a silent growl of frustration at the thought of anyone being able to sneak up on him.

 **“I’ve returned the favor.”** Came Heero’s voice over the Gundams intercom before it switched forms and flew away leaving Duo to silently curse him.


	4. Five of Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the boys have appeared!!

_“I am a different person to different people. Annoying to one. Talented to another. Quiet to a few. Unknown to a lot. But who am I, to me?”_

_-Unknown_

 

The battle had been going well. Trowa had been destroying the OZ base and their mobile suits when he had run out of ammo. He cursed his luck as they advanced towards him. As bullets flew past his Gundam he looked at his monitors and saw several suits advancing behind him. And was that a Gundam with them? He had Heavyarms’ cameras zoom in and saw that it was indeed, a Gundam. He watched as the Gundam and its army took on the advancing mobile suits when Trowa saw his chance.

Trowa attacked the other Gundam with one of his knives. He watched as his attack was blocked. He didn’t relent. He kept attacking as he tried to figure out who this person was. Was he friend or enemy? An enemy would have surely let the OZ mobile suits overwhelm him. He saw the other mobile suits react as he attacked the other Gundam. He was surprised when they didn’t attack him. So, this person had some honor. That would get you killed on the battlefield.

When he saw the other Gundam look away, he took his chance to knock one of the weapons out of the Gundams hand. Trowa made Heavyarms hand a fist and aimed it at the other Gundam. His hit was blocked. This went on for several minutes before they came to a standstill.

Trowa was surprised though, when the cockpit to the other Gundam opened and the pilot stepped out.

“We shouldn’t be fighting each other!” The pilot yelled.

He paused. It would be so easy to kill the other pilot. One sweep of one of Heavyarms hand and the pilot would fall to his death… Instead he opened his cockpit and stepped out with his hands raised in surrender. He wasn’t sure why he had done it, just that he did.

“Put your hands down.” The pilot said, “I came out and surrendered first, remember?”

Trowa didn’t say anything as he stared at the blond haired blue-eyed teen. He couldn’t have been any older than Trowa was himself.

He accepted the offer to go back to the teens base and have Heavyarms repaired. He wasn’t sure what to make of the teen, whose name he learned was Quatre.

The teen was very talkative but seemed to know that he wasn’t one for conversation. Trowa took the time to observe his surroundings and the blond.

Quatre seemed innocent in the ways of the world, but there was also something else. He wasn’t sure what at first. It wasn’t until he came upon the music room that he figured it out as he listened to the sad tune that the blond was playing.

Quatre was lonely. It seemed that even when you came from a family, from money, even when you were surrounded by people, that you could get lonely.

Trowa listened from the hallway for a moment before he entered the room and swept the room with his eyes. Quatre didn’t seem to notice him, and if he did he didn’t do anything.

Trowa selected a flute from one of the cabinets, and joined Quatre in playing. One of the mercenaries had played and Trowa had watched him, watched the way his fingers moved, observed how he breathed when he had played. The man had even let him try it a couple of times.

Trowa had heard a saying once.

 

_A warrior’s tears_

_Just the strongest will know_

_Breaking a spirit_

_Still keeping up the show_

 

Though Trowa wasn’t sure if it was the entire saying, he felt as if it fit Quatre.

Once Heavyarms was ready to go, Trowa grabbed his small duffel bag and started to leave when he sensed the blond watching him. He paused and turned to look to see the blond smiling down at him.

“I won’t say goodbye.” Quatre said, “I know we’ll meet again soon. But… at least tell me what your name is.”

Trowa turned away, “I have no name… but if you must call me something… call me Trowa… Trowa Barton.”

He could sense Quatre’s smile as he walked away. He headed back to the Circus and thought over his meeting with Quatre.

He still wasn’t sure why he had stopped fighting or why he had surrendered but something had told him that he could trust the blond. While Quatre did seem innocent in the way he acted his eyes told another story. Quatre’s eyes said that he had seen horrors that few others had. At least that was what Trowa had seen in them. He was happy though, that he had at least one ally out there and hoped that he wouldn’t be betrayed like his mercenary group had been.

The Manager found Trowa shortly after he returned. He had been doing his chores when the Manager had shouted his name. Trowa turned and stared at him.

“Where have you been?” The Manager asked, “You missed two shows! I thought you came here to work, not runoff and disappear for days! I ought to get rid of you right now!”

“I’m sure it was important if Trowa was gone so long.” Cathy said as she stepped in before anything else could be said, “We have a show tonight. Let him prove his worth then.”

The Manager grumbled but allowed him to stay. Trowa followed Cathy and listened, bemused, as she spoke.

“I don’t know where you’ve been or what you’ve been doing.” Cathy said, “But be careful. I don’t want you to get caught up in a fight between the OZ, The Alliance, and the Rebels… or the Gundam Pilots.”

With that said Cathy walked away. Trowa watched her go and wondered what she would do if she found out that he was one of the Gundam Pilots.

 

* * *

 

Quatre watched Trowa leave with a small smile on his face.

“Are you sure we should just let him go?” Rashid asked from behind him.

“Yes.” Quatre said, “He doesn’t mean us any harm. He’s just someone searching for where he belongs.”

Rashid stayed silent. He didn’t like letting the teen go but he did anyway.

“Don’t worry.” Quatre said, “He won’t give us away. Have some trust in people Rashid.”

“I do have trust in people, Master Quatre.” Rashid said, “But I have been betrayed before. I do not want that to happen to you.”

Quatre hummed, “That is true, you have been betrayed before. I was there, remember? I was the one who caught him. But I trust Trowa. He’s… he’s like me. He won’t betray us.”

Rashid sighed but left the subject alone.

Quatre continued looking out the window even after Trowa disappeared. The taller male intrigued him. Trowa had a lost look in his eyes, like he didn’t know who he was or where he belong. He wanted to help Trowa find who he was but he wasn’t sure how to do that.

He turned away from the window and walked to a table that had a map laid out on it.

“Has there been any movement close to here?” Quatre asked.

Rashid approached and they began going over what the scouts had reported.

 

* * *

 

He looked up at the night sky as he made camp. Everything looked so different on Earth. The trees and flowers were healthier and more vibrant than they could ever be on the colonies. The light from the fire danced across his olive colored skin.

Meilan would have loved it here. He shook his head with an angry sigh.

After that day, everything had changed. The flowers in the field started to wilt, life seemed duller. But at the same time a fire had ignited inside him, a fire fueled by his hatred of OZ, The Alliance, and Treize Khushrenada.

Wufei closed his eyes as he laid back on his pallet. Tomorrow he would be fighting another battle with Nataku and they would win.

“Nataku lend me your strength in the coming battles.” Wufei whispered.

The only response he got was the twinkling of the stars overhead.

* * *

 

The Saying Trowa heard is actually part of a poem and I think it actually fits all of the pilots.

 

_A warrior's tears_

_Not visible but they're there nonetheless_

_Tearing a heart apart_

_Leaving nothing but emptiness_

 

_A warrior's tears_

_Unknowable to most_

_Dark, consuming and haunted thoughts_

_Leaving only demons and ghosts_

_A warrior's tears_

_Just the strongest will know_

_Breaking a spirit_

_Still keeping up the show_

 

_A warrior's tears_

_Not falling from an eye_

_But burning through a soul_

_With every goodbye_

 

_A warrior's tears_

_Yours and mine_

_Yours finally dried up_

_But mine are still flowing..._

_until I resign_

_-Just Patty_


	5. Trust your instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. So classes have started back up so from this point on, updates will probably be slow. I am working on the next chapter but it won't be done for a while so please be patient with me! I have 110 days until graduation so it's going to be a very busy semester for me!

_Always, always trust your first gut instincts. If you genuinely feel in your heart and soul that something is wrong, in usually is._

* * *

Trowa looked up as he heard footsteps approaching him. It was Quatre. He hid his frown as the blond smiled at him. What was the blond doing here? Did they have the same mission?

“Trowa!” Quatre said as he stopped a few feet away from him.

“Quatre.” Trowa said as he turned away.

“Wait, Trowa!” Quatre called, “We should work together!”

“I’m doing this alone.” Trowa said as he walked away.

“So am I!” Quatre exclaimed, “But two is better than one!”

Trowa ignored him as he walked away. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to work with the blond but he felt the blond would be safer if he stayed back. He knew that Quatre was a skilled fighter but he also knew that it would be bad if anything happened to the blond.

He had looked up Quatre and his family. He knew that they were currently the largest Pacifist family there was. There was also the fact that Quatre had been named the Heir of the family, though he had plenty of sisters that would be able to take over if anything happened to him. He was confused though, as to why Quatre was fighting if he was from a Pacifist family.

Trowa shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. It would take them hours to reach their destination and he couldn’t let anything distract him.

 

* * *

 

Duo followed Heero to the base and snuck Deathscythe into the carrier while Heero was distracted. He smirked at Heero’s irritation at seeing him and quickly made his way to the cockpit while Heero loaded his Gundam into the carrier.

Once they took off from the base, there was silence between them. Duo didn’t mind. He preferred the silence and he couldn’t sign while piloting the carrier anyway.

He had a feeling about this mission, that something was off. He didn’t know what was bothering him about this mission, but he knew something was off.

As they started to descend so that they could land, Heero turned to Duo.

“Don’t get in my way.” Heero said before getting up and heading to Wing.

Duo scowled at Heero’s back and gave him a one finger salute before turning to quickly program the auto landing to take them where they wanted to go. He then followed Heero and made his way to Deathscythe.

He quickly checked ‘Scythe’s systems and programs as they left the carrier and headed towards the New Edwards Base. It was time to destroy OZ.

At first it seemed that they had the element of surprise on their side. Then they discovered that there were more mobile suits than they had thought there would be.

‘Fuck.’ Duo thought, ‘I knew there was something wrong with this mission. The report didn’t say anything about there being this many suits here. Though if the OZ leaders are meeting here, then they would up security. Damn it.’

Just then a chirping sound came from his monitors and as he turned to look he saw two new suits.

‘Are those OZ’s new suits?’ Duo thought, ‘They look like ours though… could they be Gundams? Are they allies or are they from the Barton Foundation?’

He opened a commlink to Heero’s suit and pulled up a program he had designed.

His fingers flew over the keyboard as he sent his message to Heero, causing a mechanical voice to speak.

**“They look like our suits. They might be allies.”**

 

* * *

 

Trowa looked at the two suits that were fighting against the OZ and Alliance mobile suits. He took aim at the one with the scythe and fired several missiles at him. He didn’t care if they managed to move out of the way or not, he just wanted them out of his way.

He kept an eye on them as he attacked the same mobile suits that they had been attacking. He knew Quatre was also attacking them and made sure to keep an eye on the blond as they slowly made their way closer to the two suits that he had shot at.

 **“Trowa! I think these suits are just like ours!”** Quatre called through their commlink, **“Their designs are like ours!”**

 **“I don’t care.”** Trowa replied, **“They’re in my way.”**

He saw the suit with the scythe move towards him and blocked the attack with his knife. He blocked the next attack as well as Quatre called for them to stop.

The other suit transformed into a type of plane as an OZ personal carrier took off. They all watched as the personal carrier exploded before Trowa decided to attack the suit he was currently fighting against.

As they resumed their fight a pillar of fire shot between them causing them to separate. They both turned towards where the pillar of fire had come from to see _another_ suit that was like theirs.

 **“Fools!”** Came a voice over the suits external speakers, **“You just played right into OZ’s hands! That carrier had all the members of the Alliances Pacifist Leaders!”**

 **“What!?”** Quatre exclaimed, **“How do you know!?”**

 **“Check the Alliance’s report.”** The person said.

As Heero landed back on the ground with his Gundam they all checked the report.

“No…” Heero whispered as he read the report, “What have I done?”

Duo banged his fists on his armrests as the new suits cockpit opened and a male that was their age stepped out.

“OZ set us up!” Wufei said, “By killing the Pacifist Leaders OZ can now take over!”

‘Damn it!’ Duo thought, ‘Damn OZ! I knew something was off about this mission! I thought it was just how many suits were present but OZ completely screwed us over! DAMN IT!’

Just then another personal carrier took off causing Wufei to jump back into his cockpit and head for a nearby carrier. Trowa followed him and took another carrier.

 **“We should work together!”** Quatre called, **“We need to work together to defeat OZ!”**

Duo quickly typed up his response and listened as Deathscythe’s mechanical voice said his response.

**“We need to get out of here before the Calvary arrives!”**

**“Right!”** Came Quatre’s response.

Duo and Quatre started to leave but paused when they noticed that Heero wasn’t moving.

 **“Your friend has had a huge shock!”** Quatre called, **“He needs time!”**

 **“We don’t have time!”** Duo typed, **“OZ is here!”**

 

* * *

 

Duo grit his teeth in irritation as OZ reinforcement arrived and they had to cover Heero who still wasn’t moving.

He covered Heero as much as he could and he could see the other pilot doing the same, but even they couldn’t stop all the attacks from getting through.

**“ATTENTION GUNDAM PILOTS! OZ HAS ACTIVATED THE BASES SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE! THE BLAST FROM THE MISSILES WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING WITHIN A THREE HUNDRED KILOMETER DISTANCE! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES BEFORE EVERYTHING IS WIPED OUT!”**

**“I’ve confirmed this!”** Quatre called out, **“Forty-seven large missiles are here at the base. And not even we can get out of the blast zone in ten minutes!”**

Heero who had been still up until that point turned his Gundam and headed for the building that the missiles were in. Following Quatre’s instructions he quickly disabled them while Duo prepared three carriers to get them out of there.

 

* * *

 

Trowa watched as they got closer to the ships that where carrying Treize Khushrenada. He checked his fuel gage and saw that he was running on fumes.

“There won’t be a big explosion.” Trowa muttered, “So I’ll leave in Heavyarms.”

He set the auto pilot and made his way to Heavyarms to quickly prepare for his crash landing.

The crash and resulting explosion rocked him very little. He stepped out of the ruins of the carrier and prepared for the attack he knew was coming. He quickly destroyed any suits that dared attack him before turning as a suit was launched at him.

‘Shit.’ Trowa thought as he sunk his knife into the suit as he plunged into the water and saw the Pisces and Cancer suits surrounding him.

Minutes later when the other pilot and his Gundam plunged into the water he knew that the pilot hadn’t won his fight. They made their way back to Trowa’s cover in silence.

 

* * *

 

Duo scowled as he was given his new cover. A school. The last time he had attended school had been in AC188, and that had been seven years ago. While he was nowhere near uneducated, G had seen to that, he didn’t like the thought of being surrounded by immature teens who didn’t know what it was like to struggle every day for food, for survival.

He was surprised however, to see Heero there. He nodded to him as they were ‘introduced’ to each other before scowling as the headmaster of the school wanted to put him in a special class due to his disability.

 _“I don’t need to be placed in a special class!”_ Duo signed before sighing at the headmaster’s blank look. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and repeated his message before adding on,  “I have other methods of communicating with people.”

The headmaster sighed, “I’m sorry Mr. Maxwell. But it is school policy.”

“Actually, Sir.” One of the teachers cut in, “As long as he has a translator he’s allowed to attend regular classes.”

The headmaster sighed again, “Fine, fine. Get a translator then and get them both to class.” He said gesturing to Heero and Duo.

Duo hid his smirk as they were escorted out of the headmaster’s office and to their first class.

“We rarely get new students after the semester starts.” Said the teacher that was escorting them, “And never two at a time. We are unfortunately out of single rooms, which you both asked for, so the two of you will be sharing a room.”

Duo scowled at Heero who scowled right back at him. There was a reason they had requested single rooms. With their missions, there would be times where they would have to leave in the middle of the night and they couldn’t risk anyone finding out who they really were.

They entered their first class and found Duo’s translator waiting.

“Class please welcome our two new students.” Said the teacher escorting them, “Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. Please give them a warm welcome.”

Duo scowled at all of them and crossed his arms. He really didn’t want to be here and he wanted even less to share a room with Heero Yuy.


	6. Surrender or Die

Many people have died for their beliefs… The real courage is in living and suffering for what you believe.

\- Brom

* * *

 

 

The first night they were at the school it stormed. It was the first storm that Duo had ever seen. He had seen rain before but never a storm. He sat in the window the entire night and just watched as the wind blew through the trees and the rain hit the windows.

It was calming.

It was still raining when the sun rose and Duo left the window to run through a series of stretches and exercises. When he was finished he grabbed his school uniform, that he really hated, and headed for the shower that was attached to their room.

He’d only been in there for a few minutes when Heero knocked on the door with a gruff, “Hurry up.”

Duo snorted silently. Of all the people he had to end up under cover with it had to be Heero. He normally took quick showers but he decided to take his time and he took his hair out of its braid so he could wash it. He heard Heero knock on the door again but ignored him.

He rinsed his hair before stepping out of the shower and drying off. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he dried, brushed, and braided his hair. Heero continued to knock on the door telling Duo to hurry up. Duo rolled his eyes as he pulled on his pants before gathering his dirty clothes and towels and leaving the bathroom. Heero shouldered past him and closed the door. Duo rolled his eyes again and dumped his clothes in his laundry bag before pulling on his shirt.

After he was dressed, he gathered what he would need for classes that day before leaving the room and building. It was still raining outside but the storm had passed. He hurried towards the main building where the cafeteria was so he could eat, he hated not being able to cook for himself, before heading to class.

He ignored his classmates’ attempts to talk to him, he wasn’t here to make friends. He was here to hide from OZ and the Alliance until he could destroy them both.

His day went by fast until his last class of the day, fencing. He was paired up with Heero who looked unhappy, then again Heero always looked unhappy. He knew they both had to downplay their skills, and fencing was never one of Duo’s strong suits so it came as no surprise when Heero quickly disarmed him.

Heero’s smug smirk made Duo flip him off and then it was his turn to smirk as Heero’s smirk turned into a scowl.

The teacher had then go again and Duo grinned viciously as he disarmed Heero. Heero continued to scowl as the teacher had them pair up with other students until they were dismissed. Duo quickly changed back into his uniform before finding a way up onto the roof.

The rain had stopped and Duo was enjoying the slight breeze when Heero came up onto the roof. He wasn’t sure if Heero even knew he was there but it gave Duo time to observe the other teen.

He didn’t know what Heero’s life had been like or what his training had been like but he did know that Heero was skilled. He was also arrogant and possibly suicidal but he was skilled. Duo was also determined to still get his payback for Heero taking parts from Deathscythe to fix his own Gundam.

Weeks later, Duo still hated being undercover at a school. He was on the roof again when Heero appeared followed by Relena Darlian of all people. He watched their confrontation before jumping down to join them. He tossed them both a gun. Heero caught his easily while Relena nearly dropped hers.

 _“Since you both seem to want to die, do each other a favor and kill the other.”_ Duo signed.

He watched as Heero pointed the gun at Relena and wondered why Heero was hesitating. When Heero lowered the gun Duo arched an eyebrow but easily caught the gun as it was tossed back to him.

“We have a mission Duo.” Heero said as he walked away.

“Duo?” Relena asked, “That’s your name?”

Duo nodded as he walked over to take the gun from her. She let go of it easily but he saw a calculating look in her eyes.

“Why do you fight?” She asked him.

Duo paused and looked at her again. No one had ever asked him why he was fighting before, not since Sister Helen. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists.

 _“The Alliance took everything from me.”_ Duo signed as he opened his eyes, _“They don’t care about innocents. They don’t care if you’re being held hostage or if you’re a rebel. They’ll kill you just the same.”_

“I’m sorry.” Relena said, “I don’t know sign language.”

Duo released a silent sigh. He didn’t want to write down what he had just signed. He shook his head and left the roof following Heero.

He went back to the room he shared with Heero and packed his things. He was tired of this school. Once he was done packing he headed to where he had left Deathscythe and ran through the startup procedure. He checked the mission parameters and then headed for the nearby base.

As he made his way to the base he pulled up various news reports to see if there was any news that he had missed. Not finding anything new he closed the reports and turned his attention to the base that was now in his view. It seemed that the base wasn’t expecting them.

They attacked from opposite sides of the base and met in the middle before blowing up the base. Duo watched as it burned. Any survivors that they hadn’t killed in their attacks were killed in the explosions that rocked it. Still, Duo scanned for survivors before heading away from the base, just in time for a new mission to appear.

Duo read through it before accepting the video feed from Heero.

 **“Go by land.”** Heero said, **“My suit is better suited for air than yours, so I’ll go that way.”**

 **“Roger.”** Duo typed before closing the feed.

He ran a diagnostic scan as they separated. He was pleased to see that he hadn’t gotten any damages while attacking the base. He had a feeling about this mission and hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

 

 

Une watched through a live feed as she waited for the Gundams to take the bait. She knew that they would take the bait, it was just a matter of time, and once they took it she would destroy everything that they stood for.

“Radar has picked up several signals, Ma’am.” The Radar tech said.

“Show me.” Une commanded as she made her way over to the desk the tech sat at.

“They’re moving fast.” The tech said, “It looks as if they intend to attack the train.”

“Good.” Une said, “Right on schedule. It’s been confirmed that Zero-four has an army of mobile suits at their disposal. Inform the interception squad.”

“Yes Ma’am.” The tech said.

“That’s right Gundams.” Une said, “Fall into my trap.”

* * *

 

 

Quatre watched as the train sped along nearing his position. He was the first one there and though he had the Maganac Corps with him, he hoped that the others would show up. He would need their help to stop the shipment from reaching its intended destination.

 **“Master Quatre.”** Rashid spoke, **“Are you sure they will come?”**

 **“Yes.”** Quatre replied simply, **“They won’t risk letting this shipment reach its destination.”**

As the train started to pass him Quatre tensed, waiting for the best opportunity to attack. When it came he attacked quickly with his Shotels. The Maganac Corps followed his lead and attacked with him.

They quickly found out, however, that the Taurus were being transported by air, not by land.

“I’ll leave that to you.” Quatre whispered hoping he wasn’t wrong about the others showing up, **“I’m moving in!”**

 **“Follow Master Quatre!”** Rashid ordered.

The Maganac Corps quickly followed Quatre into the battle knowing that not all of them would survive.

* * *

 

 

Trowa waited as the planes approached his position before showing himself. He quickly rose into the air using the flight unit he had attached to Heavyarms.

As soon as the planes were in range he opened fire. Several planes went down. Then several alarms went off in the cockpit. OZ was attacking from behind.

“An attack from behind?” Trowa mused, “They aren’t taking any chances.”

Trowa dropped the flight unit and fell to the ground, Heavyarms landed gracefully while dodging attacks from the OZ unit. He could hear them talking over the radio.

_“He’s down!”_

_“There’s no way he could survive a fall from that height!”_

As if a fall from that height would kill him.

He used the dust and smoke as cover to stand and as it cleared he launched his missiles. The OZ unit was unable to dodge.

“It still isn’t over.” Trowa mused.

* * *

 

 

By the time he arrived the battle had already started. It seemed that OZ had set up a trap for them, again. Duo wasted no time in jumping into the fray and slicing all the suits that got in his way. He saw the Gundam that he had fought with to protect Heero go down. He frowned and sliced his way over, giving the Gundam time to regain its feet.

**“Thanks.”**

Duo ignored the pilot for now. There were several battles going on and he couldn’t get caught in the crossfire of them. He was alerted to the presence of an unknown suit fighting with Heero and his frown deepened. Why did that guy get all the good fights? Though it did seem that their suits were evenly matched.

Duo scowled. This wasn’t good. There was no data on the enemy suit in the OZ database.

He moved to destroy more suits but nearly hit the Gundam he had just saved. He didn’t have enough room to fight. He had to get some distance.

* * *

 

 

“Gundams one through four confirmed Ma’am.” The radar tech said, “Most of the squads have been destroyed. Zechs is still fighting zero-one.”

“Get me Space Fortress Barge.” Une commanded as she watched the monitors.

Soon she was connected with Space Fortress Barge and she smirked. It was time to break the Gundams.

“Attention all Gundam Pilots.!” Une called, “We are in position to attack the colonies. Surrender at once and handover your Gundams.”

She watched as all the Gundams froze. She wondered what they were thinking. She frowned as Zero-one resumed his attack on the Tallgeese.

“I’ll advise you again.” Une said calmly, “Surrender and handover your Gundams.”

“Gundams two through four have stopped but show no signs of surrendering, Ma’am!”

Une frowned. Why weren’t they surrendering?

“Drop a colony.” Une ordered, “I don’t care which.”

* * *

 

 

Heero listened to J’s orders as his thoughts flashed back to what Duo had told him.

_ “Idiot! If you came to Earth just to kill yourself you won’t ever win any battles!” _

Duo was right. He wouldn’t win any battles if he killed himself but he also couldn’t let OZ get the Gundams and the information stored inside them. He opened his cockpit and stepped out.

“Mission accepted.” Heero said before pushing the detonator that was in his hand.

He felt no fear as he waited for Wing to detonate but as he was falling to the ground after the explosion all he could think of was that dying hurt.


	7. Eyes are the Window into the Soul

He can’t take his eyes off the stars, but I can’t take my eyes off his face. I can see the stars reflected in his eyes, can see the wonder of it in the way his mouth opens but no sound comes out. His eyes, his face- they’re beautiful.

-Amie Kaufman

 

* * *

 

Duo watched, wide eyed, as Heero self-destructed. He couldn’t believe that Heero had done it. His hands clenched around the controls as he stared at the monitors. He could feel his hands shaking as Heero hit the ground and rolled. This wasn’t supposed to happen. OZ wasn’t supposed to be winning.

When he realized that the other pilots were moving he blinked and made himself turn Deathscythe so he could retreat. The pilot he had saved earlier sent him coordinates and he headed towards them. He couldn’t think as the memory of finding Sister Helen buried in the church ruins.

He forced down the bile that rose in his throat as the pilot opened a video feed.

**“There is a pass up ahead in the mountain.”** The pilot said, **“We’ll lose them there.”**

Duo nodded as he saw the pass approaching. It was a tight fit, tight enough that he cringed as Deathscythe scraped against rocks. Once he was through the pass he continued in the direction of the coordinates.

**“Some of them are still following us.”** The pilot said.

Duo scowled and swung Deathscythe around to face their followers. He attacked them without hesitation but took no satisfaction in the explosions that occurred as the suits were destroyed.

**“You didn’t have to kill them!”** The other pilot shouted, **“We could have shaken them without resorting to violence!”**

Duo scowled as he turned Deathscythe to face the other pilot, **“OZ just threatened to destroy the colonies! Heero just killed himself because of them, so don’t fucking tell me that violence isn’t necessary!”** Duo typed and listened to the mechanical voice of Deathscythe speak the words he couldn’t.

**“Standing here fighting isn’t going to do any good.”** A new voice joined in the conversation, **“OZ is sending more troops after us. And if we want to get… Heero help then we need to move.”**

Heero was still alive? Duo didn’t believe it, wouldn’t believe it until he saw Heero with his own eyes.

**“Right. We should move.”** The pilot Duo had saved said, **“My friends are meeting us just ahead.”**

Duo scowled again but followed them until they reached a hidden bunker that was buried in the sand. He maneuvered Deathscythe inside and saw the small army of mobile suits that were already inside.

Who was this guy? How did he have a small army following him?

He ran through the shutdown procedure as quickly as he dared before exiting Deathscythe. He saw the Heero being lowered to the ground and rushed over. How Heero was still alive he didn’t know, but he did know that with Heero in such bad shape and OZ following them they couldn’t afford to cart Heero around with them.

“We need to get him inside.” A blond-haired teen said as he ran up, “There is a doctor waiting.”

 Duo frowned at the blond as two men ran up with a gurney.

“I’m glad you came with us, Trowa.” The blond said, “It’s good to see you again.”

They knew each other? It made sense, he knew Heero so the other pilots knowing each other wasn’t that surprising.

“Your base was closer than my hideout.” Trowa said, “And he needs medical attention so it was the logical choice.”

Duo’s frown deepened. They seemed to think that Heero was going to survive and even if he did, Heero would just slow them down. It would be better to put him out of his misery. As much as he hated thinking that, he had done it before when he lived on the streets. If you got sick and didn’t recover then you were put out of your misery. The two men hurried off with Heero and Duo watched them go before turning back to the other two pilots.

“Do either of you have any injuries?” The blond asked.

Duo shook his head no.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” The blond said, “I’m Quatre Raberba Winner. May I have your name?”

Duo blinked. Winner? As in the Pacifist Winner Family?

_“Duo.”_ He signed much to everyone’s surprise.

“You’re mute?” Quatre asked in surprise.

Duo sighed. He didn’t want to have this conversation. He turned and followed the men who had taken Heero. The auburn-haired teen, Trowa, fell into step with him. Duo eyed him out of the corner of his eye.

Trowa was at least an inch taller and Duo was fascinated by the way his hair fell over one eye. He wondered if it fell that way naturally or if he styled it that way.

As they were walking they heard a noise above them and a voice yelling, “Watch out!”

They looked up as a huge piece of armor fell towards them. Duo was pushed backwards against the wall and froze as Trowa’s body was pressed up against his. The sound of the armor hitting the floor barely registered in his mind as Trowa’s breath ghosted across his face. Their eyes met and then Trowa was moving away, leaving Duo to feel confused as to why he missed the feeling of Trowa’s body pressed against his when normally he couldn’t stand to be touched.

“Are you okay!?” Quatre asked as he ran up.

_“Fine.”_ Duo signed as he finally moved away from the wall, _“Where did they take Heero?”_

“To the infirmary.” Quatre said, “It’s not far, just this way.”

Duo followed Quatre and saw Trowa disappearing through a doorway. As they passed through the door they were greeted with, “Master Quatre!”

Quatre smiled and nodded at them before stopping to talk to a couple of them while Duo kept walking towards Heero. Trowa was leaning against a wall, watching the doctors examine Heero. He nodded at Duo as he walked up.

“By my estimation, every bone in his body is broken.” Trowa said, “It would be better for everyone if we put him out of his misery.”

Duo nodded his agreement, _“Why did you grab him then?”_

“So OZ wouldn’t get a hold of him.” Trowa said, “And to see how bad his injuries were.”

_“He’d just weigh us down.”_ Duo signed, _“We can’t afford to lug him around while OZ is after us.”_

“What are you two talking about?” Quatre asked as he walked up.

Duo hesitated in answering, sensing that the blond wouldn’t understand.

“We were discussing the value of keeping Heero alive with OZ after us.” Trowa said.

“What do you mean?” Quatre asked as he narrowed his eyes.

“It’s dangerous to keep him with us, to keep him alive while OZ is chasing us.” Trowa said, “Having to constantly move him will likely injure him more than he already is.”

“You want to put him down.” Quatre exclaimed, “Like he’s some animal!”

“Master Quatre they do have a point.”

“Not you too Rashid!” Quatre said angrily as he turned to face the man, “You’re not putting him down!”

“Your men agree with us.” Trowa said calmly, “If we decide to go through with it, you won’t be able to stop us.”

Quatre pulled out a small gun from inside his vest and pointed it at Trowa who simply arched an eyebrow.

Duo eyed Quatre. His aim and hold were both steady but you could see it in his eyes that he didn’t want to shoot them. He stepped forward and grabbed the blond’s wrist causing the gun to slip from his hand. He caught it easily and stepped back while pointing it at Quatre.

“If you want to kill him, you’ll have to go through me.” Quatre said as he stood protectively in front of Heero’s bed.

Duo frowned at him. Why was he so keen on keeping Heero alive?

“I will not let you kill him just because you think keeping him alive and out of OZ’s hands is going to be a hassle.” Quatre said angrily.

Duo lowered the gun with a silent sigh, _“Fine. He’s your responsibility then.”_

 

* * *

 

He stared at Trowa and Duo’s retreating backs as they went to check on their Gundams. He couldn’t believe that they wanted to kill Heero just to keep him out of OZ’s hands. He bowed his head in thought.

“Master Quatre?” Rashid asked.

“Arrange for transportation.” Quatre ordered, “I want him moved within the next twelve hours to a safe location.”

“Where will you be travelling to, Master Quatre?” Rashid asked.

“I’m not the one that will be traveling, Rashid.” Quatre said.

 

* * *

 

He watched from a window as the caravan left the small village they were hiding in. It was a distraction; the real caravan wouldn’t leave until they had the all clear.

“Do you think it will work?” Trowa asked.

Duo glanced over at Trowa and shrugged, _“If they time it right, then maybe. I do think it’s a waste of resources though.”_

“They don’t think so.” Trowa pointed out, “They seem to adore him.”

Duo looked in the direction Trowa was looking in and saw Quatre receiving a bouquet of flowers.

_“What do you think of him?”_ Duo signed.

“He’s stubborn and he cares, more than he should in some cases.” Trowa said, “He does what he thinks is right but he has very little life experience to go on. He means well though.”

_“Little life experience compared to who?”_ Duo signed, _“You?”_

Trowa looked at him and Duo sucked in a breath as their eyes met again. It was like he could see Trowa’s past. He blinked and forced himself to look away.

“We should head to bed.” Trowa said, “We need to rest.”

Duo nodded and moved away from the window towards the small bed that was pushed into a corner of the room. He had already changed into something more comfortable for the weather they were in. He heard Trowa move to the other side of their small room as he plopped down on top of the bed.

He didn’t want to go to sleep as he was sure that his nightmares would return but he also couldn’t risk not being rested enough for any battles that were headed their way. At least he couldn’t wake up anyone by screaming.


	8. Heart

_Memories are like onions,_

_They could make you cry,_

_If you keep your eyes open._

 

* * *

 

The morning after they arrived at Quatre’s safe house was uneventful. He felt tired, nightmares had plagued him during the night. He kept seeing the Maxwell Church in flames as faceless figures told him that it was his fault, that he should have saved them.

He was immensely grateful that he couldn’t wake up screaming, thus waking others up. Trowa had still been asleep when he had left the room to find the kitchen, but he had appeared shortly after and began helping him cook.

“You were restless last night.” Trowa said as he watched the sausages cook.

He glanced at him and signed one handed, _“Sorry.”_

“It’s fine.” Trowa said, “We all have our own demons.”

Duo grimaced, he didn’t want to think about his demons. He took the eggs off the heat and transferred them to a plate. It was a simple, small breakfast consisting of eggs and sausages but Trowa didn’t seem bothered by it.

They sat down and began to eat, neither one asking where Quatre was.

 _“What’s your Gundams name?”_ Duo asked.

Trowa looked up from his food, “Heavyarms.”

Duo quirked an eyebrow, _“Because of all the ammo you have in it?”_

Trowa nodded, “What’s yours called?”

 _“Deathscythe.”_ Duo signed.

“Why Deathscythe?” Trowa asked.

 _“Because it brings nothing but death.”_ Duo signed, _“And because it has a scythe.”_ He grinned.

Trowa’s lips quirked upwards, “We all bring death.” He pointed out.

 _“Because I bring nothing but death.”_ Duo rephrased frowning.

“I could say the same about myself.” Trowa said, “I let my troop get killed and did nothing to stop the one transmitting our signal to the Alliance.”

Duo narrowed his eyes, _“Troop?”_

“The mercenary troop I grew up in.” Trowa told him, “They found me by myself on the outskirts of their camp when I was little and took me in. When I was old enough I was taught how to pilot a mobile suit and how to fix things. Fighting and piloting suits is the only life I’ve ever known.”

Duo frowned, in some ways, Trowa’s history was worse than his own. He didn’t want to sign his history, so he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his numerous pockets.

**_“I grew up on the streets of L2 with other orphans and runaways. The leader of one of the gangs found me and took me in. Solo taught me how to fight, he was the first to teach me how to sign. He died when the Alliance let loose a virus. He named me the next leader and I started calling myself Duo. A year later what was left of our gang was caught and sent to a local church. They were nice people, got most of the kids adopted. I kept getting sent back. I stayed there until the Alliance destroyed it.”_ **

Duo let Trowa read the paper. He had left out a few details, like being adopted by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, and the rebels that had taken people hostage in the church, and the fact that he had stolen a mobile suit for them.

“Why did the Alliance destroy the church?” Trowa asked.

 _“Rebels were holding people hostage inside.”_ Duo signed, _“The Alliance declared everyone inside guilty, so they blew it up.”_

“That’s horrible.” Trowa said, though he offered no apologies or sympathy.

Duo shrugged and stood to wash his plate. Trowa stood and took the plate from him.

“You cooked more of the food than I did.” Trowa told him, “I’ll wash the dishes.”

Duo nodded and turned to plate the leftovers. Quatre had yet to make an appearance and would probably be hungry when he got up.

“I saw an empty room on my way to the kitchen.” Trowa told him, “Would you like to spar?”

Duo turned and eyed Trowa before smirking and nodding.

 

* * *

 

He watched as they sparred, their bodies gleaming with sweat as they kicked, punched, and blocked the others attacks. At the moment, Trowa had the advantage with his long limbs but Duo was quick and used his environment to his advantage.

Either way it was a very nice sight to watch.

When Trowa managed to pin Duo to the ground they were both panting. Trowa rolled off the smaller teen and offered him a hand up, which Duo accepted with a nod of thanks.

He walked up to them holding towels. They took them, and Duo arched an eyebrow.

 _“You wanna spar?”_ Duo signed, _“I haven’t seen you work out at all.”_

He blushed and stared at them, “No I’m good.”

“If we are to work together,” Trowa said, “Then we need to know your full abilities. That includes hand to hand combat.”

 _“You do know how to fight, don’t you?”_ Duo signed.

“Of course I know how to fight!” He exclaimed, “It’s… just not one of my best skills.”

 _“Then get over here so we can help.”_ Duo signed.

He sighed and walked over to where they had been sparring.

“Get in your stance.” Trowa said.

He shifted and brought his arms up. Duo came at him from behind and he was on the ground before he could blink.

_ “Your stance is weak. You have no balance. I could have easily killed you just now.” _

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

“War isn’t fair.” Trowa pointed out, “We grew up fighting. It was the only way to survive. You on the other hand grew up sheltered and had everything handed to you. We aren’t trying to be mean, Quatre, but at this rate you will die.”

“Then teach me.” Quatre said as he tucked away the little piece of information Trowa had just given him.

Trowa eyed him before nodding. For the next few hours the two males coached Quatre through several stances and exercises before stopping for the day.

“Are you okay, Duo?” Quatre asked as they walked towards their rooms to clean up, “You look tired.”

Duo ignored him and continued walking to the room he shared with Trowa. Quatre looked confused and turned to Trowa.

“We all have our demons that we’re fighting.” Was all Trowa said.

Quatre tilted his head as he watched the two males enter their room before he continued down the hall to his own room.

Duo pulled off his tank top and dropped it on his bed. He’d have to find out where he could do laundry.

Trowa did the same on his side of the room and pulled out a pack of wet wipes. He pulled a few out and then tossed the pack to Duo who caught them and nodded his thanks.

 _“We shouldn’t stay here much longer.”_ Duo signed several minutes later, _“It’s too dangerous. We need to put more ground between us and OZ.”_

Trowa nodded his agreement, “I’m sure that my cover has been blown. I’ve been away for too long.”

Duo frowned, _“I don’t think we’d be able to get to mine without being spotted.”_

Trowa nodded, “We should finish cleaning and get something to eat while we can. We’ll talk to Quatre as well.”

A sudden knock on their door interrupted them.

“Master Quatre has requested that you join him in the surveillance room.” The person said, “I am to escort you there.”

Duo let out a silent groan and tugged on a clean shirt before heading to the door.

 

* * *

 

He had met up with the rebels a few days before, when he had saved them from an attack. He didn’t regret not being there when the one Gundam self-detonated, the mission would have failed either way.

“You just gonna sit there and sulk?”

He looked up at Sally and stared at her.

“Come on.” Sally said, “I’m going into town and you are coming with me.”

He scowled but stood up and followed her to the truck.

“You don’t talk much do you?” Sally asked several minutes later, “Want me to turn on some tunes?”

He just looked out the window and stared at the passing scenery.

Sally sighed, “Look, Wufei, it’s a long ride into town. I get that you don’t want to talk, but letting yourself stew in your anger isn’t going to help your situation at all. I’ve seen a lot of soldiers give up and you remind me of them. You can’t give up, if you do then you’ve already lost.”

Wufei ignored her even as her words echoed in his head. Who was she to tell him not to give up? He wasn’t even strong, it was Nataku who was strong. He… he was just a coward who ran defeated with his tail between his legs.

The rest of the trip was silent. When they arrived in the town, Wufei took notice of the soldiers and kept an eye on them as he helped Sally gather what they needed. It wasn’t until they were loaded the truck that the soldiers started causing trouble.

Wufei sighed as Sally went to confront them. What was she thinking? She was too weak to take on all three by herself. He jumped in front of her and grabbed the wrist of the soldier aiming his gun at Sally. He quickly disabled the man and took the gun from him.

“Stop it!” Wufei said, “You’re defeated.”

The soldiers looked around them and saw that the villagers had surrounded them.

“We’ll get you next time!” One soldier yelled as they climbed in their truck and sped off.

“Thank you Wufei.” Sally said gratefully, “You saved us again.”

“You’re too weak to fight.” Wufei said as he dropped the gun, “I don’t have any right to fight.”

“Huh?” Sally said confused, “Wufei…”

“I’m a coward.” Wufei said, his head lowered and his eyes closed.

“You’re not a coward Wufei.” Sally said, “I don’t understand how you could call yourself one.”

“Because I lost.” Wufei said, “To a man stronger than me. I’m a coward who can only fight those weaker than myself.”

“That’s why you’re giving up?” Sally exclaimed, “I thought you were fighting for the colonies. Weren’t you going to win back peace?”

“I have no right to fight with Nataku.” Wufei stated as he turned his back to Sally.

“You saved my life that day you stood up in the forest with Nataku.” Sally said, “And the lives of others!”

“Because you’re weak.” Wufei said as he started walking away towards a lake.

He stepped into a boat as Sally followed him.

“Maybe we are weak!” She exclaimed, “But we won’t give up! People will join, will fight with us. We will win, we will lose, but we won’t give up!”

Wufei pushed the boat away from the dock.

“People will join us, the same way you did.” Sally said as she watched Wufei start to float away.

“I have no right to fight with Nataku.” Wufei said again.

“Wufei…” Sally said as she watched Wufei float away.

Hours later as he was making his way back to the rebel camp he saw smoke in the air. He cursed and ran towards it. When he arrived most of the camp was destroyed, the buildings on fire, people dead on the ground.

“Hey hang in there!” Wufei shouted as he knelt next to one of the men.

“I got hit…” The man said, “Guess it’s cause I’m weak. But you… you can beat them… please. I’m begging you…”

The man stopped speaking and Wufei stood as Sally and another rebel ran over to him.

“No!” Sally exclaimed before looking at Wufei, “Wufei… run for it. It’s hopeless now. We can hold them off for a bit, so hurry!”

“What are you saying, Sally!?” The rebel with her exclaimed before turning and grabbing the front of Wufei’s shirt, “Kid, why won’t you fight and help us!?”

Wufei adverted his eyes, “Because I don’t have any power.”

“Don’t give me that crap!” The rebel exclaimed, “If I had had the strength you have…”

“Move!” Sally shouted as she pushed them out of the way.

Wufei grunted as he landed on the ground, the rebel landed on top of him. Wufei looked at him in surprise.

“You’re not hurt, are ya kid?” The rebel asked, “Help me. End it for us. Put an end to our misery.”

Wufei shook as he held up the now dead rebel.

“Wars use people’s lives as mere playthings.” Sally said from behind him, “That’s why we need a strong sense of faith!”

They looked up as a Aries loomed over the trees and spotted them.

As Sally started to walk towards it, Wufei exclaimed, “Sally, what’re you doing!?”

“Wufei, you have everything you need, everything it takes to help save the weak.” Sally informed him, “I hope you never lose sight of your kind heart.”

Sally continued walking toward the Aries even as it shot at her.

“Sally, have you lost your mind!?” Wufei exclaimed.

“I’ve realized that healing your heart is more important to me than my own life!” Sally said, “I’m sure of that.”

Wufei grit his teeth and stood, picking up the missile launcher as he went, he aimed it at the Aries and fired, “Run, Sally!”

“Wufei!” Sally said.

Wufei ran to Nataku, “I’ve got no right to pilot you, Nataku. But please lend me your strength!”

It was a quick battle, over in just a few minutes. He sliced through the Aries with ease and destroyed the helicopters.

Afterwards, the rebels started the process of cleaning up, helping the injured, and gathering the dead for burial. Sally walked over to Wufei who was sitting on the side.

“Wufei.” Sally said and waited for him to look up at her before she sat next to him, “Bundt is out of the picture but I’m sure OZ will come back to try to take over this nation.”

“Are you going to keep fighting?” Wufei asked”

“Justice… it’s become such a cheap word now.” Sally said, “The Alliance and OZ said peace and justice were their goals. I have my own sense of justice. Everybody has their own sense of justice. Even you, you have it.”

Wufei looked at her before looking away, “Those who are righteous must also have strength. The weak have no right to take advantage of Nataku’s strength.”

“You were different this time.” Sally said, “You had the strength of your heart. What good is strength if it’s not from the heart? Wufei, when you’re able to fight with Nataku, please help me again.”

Wufei looked up at her, surprise etched onto his face, “Even though you’re so weak you’re still going to fight?”

Sally smiled at him, “The most important thing is that my heart is strong.”

Wufei couldn’t help the small smile that broke out on his face. Here was someone who wasn’t pressuring him to fight, who had been willing to sacrifice herself for him. His smile turned into a frown as the memory of Meilan fighting rose to the surface.

He wouldn’t let that happen again.


	9. Courage

_Courage is not the absence of fear,_

_But the judgement that something else is more important than fear._

_The brave may not live forever,_

_But the cautious do not live at all._

_-Meg Cabot_  

* * *

 

 

Une entered Treize’s office and stood before his desk. She watched Treize for a moment. He was standing in the large window behind his desk.

“I’m terribly sorry, Your Excellency!” Une said as she bowed her head, “I should have never decided to plan a direct attack on the colonies without your permission!”

“That’s in the past now.” Treize said as he turned to face her, “Now we know that the Gundam attacks were planned by certain people to retaliate against us. Our target is still to destroy all the Gundams. But their supporters concern me. I’d prefer to keep the enemy from becoming more powerful.” Treize told her, “Can I rely on you, Lady Une?”

“Yes.” Une said determined as she saluted, “I’ll eliminate them at once!”

Treize walked forward around his desk and took the hand Une saluted with in his. He gave her a soft, gentle look upon seeing a look of surprise on her face.

“Your Excellency?” She said surprised.

“The peace-minded people of the colonies won’t stand any militarism.” Treize said, “You can do away with some of your formalities. Announce your trip to outer space when you’re in Moscow. There are many noble people who understand OZ that live there.” Treize let go of Une’s hand as he turned and walked back towards the large window behind his desk, “They should be able to assist you.”

“Yes sir!” Une said.

As Une left Treize continued to gaze out the window, thinking of the young pilot he had faced before. The only pilot that hadn’t shown up at the battle that had caused another pilot to use his self-destruct.

“Where are you, my young friend?” Treize mused, “Licking your wounded pride perhaps?”

He had sensed much potential in the young man and hoped to face him in battle. 

* * *

 

 

Relena paused to listen to the news report as she walked through the airport.

“That rose she’s wearing doesn’t suit her one bit.” She said reaching over to turn off the t.v.

She continued walking through the airport to her destination.

She was determined to help Heero, Duo, and the others any way she could, and if that meant painting a target on her back then so be it.

Hours later she stepped out of her limo when the door was opened.

“Thank you.” She said.

“My pleasure!” The man said.

She made her way up the stairs and was stopped at the top.

“Excuse me Miss, do you have an invitation?”

“No.” She said and attempted to continue walking.

“I’m sorry, but this party is for invited guests only.”

“Relena, you’re early!”

“Marquis Weridge! I’m sorry sir! I had no idea she was with you!”

“Not to worry.” Marquis Weridge said, “Shall we go, Relena? The party’s about to begin.”

Relena smiled and took his arm as he escorted her into the building.

“Thank you, sir.” She began to say.

“Think nothing of it.” Marquis Weridge said, “This place is full of old folks. Young people like yourself are a rarity.”

Guests started to come up to them and Relena found herself being introduced. Marquis Weridge asked her for the first dance and Relena accepted with a smile. They danced for a few minutes before the conversation turned to the Peacecrafts.

“I can see the Peacecraft influence in you.” He said.

“You know the Peacecrafts?” Relena asked.

“Of course I do.” Marquis Weridge said before leading Relena off the dance floor.

Relena hurried ahead of him and pulled out a chair at a nearby table.

“Thank you.” He said as he sat, “I was close to the Sanc Kingdom monarchy, the Peacecrafts. Until thirteen years ago, when the family was overthrown.”

“Why were they overthrown?” Relena asked as she stood next to his chair.

“It seems absurd, but while some people hope for peace others try to gain through disputes.” He told her, “The former was the Peacecraft family and the latter was the United Earth Sphere Alliance.”

“Their talk of peace interfered with the Alliance’s objectives?” Relena questioned.

“Yes, and even the Romefeller Foundation which opposed the Alliance started developing weapons.” Marquis Weridge said, “Blasted OZ!”

“OZ?” Relena asked confused.

“I invited Treize today to ask what he was trying to pull.” He informed her, “But he sent over some representative!”

Relena frowned as she looked away as said representative walked down the stairs into the ballroom. Une hadn’t even bothered to change out of her OZ uniform. Everyone stopped and watched her as she approached.

Une descended the staircase and paused at the bottom, “Show me to Marquis Weridge. I must see him personally, on behalf of His Excellency.”

A nearby server gestured to a table on the other side of the room and Une made her way there.

“Roses don’t belong on military uniforms.” Marquis Weridge said as he watched Une approach, “A rose is more suitable for someone kind like you, Relena.”

“Marquis Weridge.” Une said as she reached his table, “I come on behalf Treize Khushrenada. My name is Lady Une. I need to talk with you.”

“Before that, would you give me that rose?” He asked, “I’d like to give it to my granddaughter.”

Une looked at Relena and took a small step back as she realized who was standing next to Marquis Weridge, “Relena Darlian! What’re you doing here?”

“Grandfather, roses don’t look good on me either.” Relena said as she leaned forward slightly to look at his face, “I’d look better soaked in the blood of OZ!”

Relena reached behind her into the large bow tied around her waist and took out the gun she had hid in there.

“Here’s for my father!” She shouted as she aimed and fired a shot at Une.

Une barely moved out of the way in time, the bullet hit the rose, destroying it. As the two soldiers with Une began to fire back Relena turned and ran.

“After her!” Une commanded only to find the way blocked by Marquis Weridge, “Marquis!”

“Standing in your way is about the only thing I can do!” Marquis Weridge said, “I can’t match her courage!”

Other guests walked up and stood next to him.

“How dare you!” Une exclaimed.

“We’re all fans of that girl.” Marquis Weridge said.

Une turned away, “Take the main entrance!”

“Yes, ma’am!” The two soldiers shouted as they followed Une.

“We need her kind of courage in order to move forward.” Marquis Weridge said as he watched them leave, “There’s so much for me to learn.”

Relena ran down an alley hoping to avoid the soldiers after her only to be cut off as she exited the alley.

“There she is!”

She turned around, hoping to find another way only to stop when a mobile suit shined a light on her. She looked up and saw two suits aiming their weapons at her. She took out her handgun and turned as the soldiers ran up. They grabbed her, overpowering her easily.

“Silly girl keep still!”

“Let go of me!”

A motorcycle with a side car screeched to a halt next to them causing them to pause as they turned to look at it.

“Who are you!?” One soldier questioned.

“I’ll be taking care of her from now on.” The woman said.

“We have special orders from Colonel Une.” The soldier said, “I can’t take orders from you, Lieutenant.”

The woman stepped forward, pulled out her handgun and fired. The soldiers hat fell off and he flinched.

“These orders are from His Excellency.” The woman said, “Are you satisfied now?”

“Yes!” The soldier said as he let go of Relena and backed away, “Please excuse our misunderstanding!”

All three soldiers saluted before running off.

“You’re being reckless.” The woman said, “I wonder who your temperament takes after.”

Relena raised her gun and aimed it at the woman, “You’re part of OZ, right?”

To answer her question the woman raised her gun and shot at the hat that was still on the ground. The OZ symbol flew off and bounced on the ground.

“So who are you?” Relena asked.

The woman bowed slightly, “I’ve come for you, Miss Relena Peacecraft.”

* * *

 

 

Duo leaned against the wall as they watched OZ invade the village they were hiding in through the monitors of the surveillance room. He didn’t have to look to know what was inside the boxes that were being planted throughout the village.

 _“Do you have an evacuation plan?”_ He signed to Commander Sadaul, the village leader.

“We do.” He said after Quatre translated for him, “The North Mountain pass will be the best route.”

Duo nodded.

“That will be your best bet of getting out safely as well.” Commander Sadaul said.

“We can’t leave until the civilians are safe.” Trowa said.

“I understand that you want to help.” Rashid said, “However to win this war, we need you three to live. One pilot is already down and while there is another out there, you’ve only seen him once. You don’t know if he’s ally or enemy.”

“They’re leaving.” Quatre said as he watched the monitors.

“We will go check those boxes.” Rashid said, “You three stay here.”

 _“Bombs.”_ Duo signed, _“Probably rigged to go off if they’re moved. Might have a timer on them too.”_

“That’s not good.” Commander Sadaul said.

“Are the repairs on our Gundams finished?” Trowa asked.

“Nearly.” Rashid said.

“Better than nothing.” Trowa said, “We should gather our things while you prepare your people for evacuation.”

Rashid nodded as Duo and Trowa left the room. They made their way back to their room and made sure that their things were packed before quickly wiping down the room.

“Is that really necessary?” Quatre asked from the doorway.

 _“Habit.”_ Duo signed, _“Are you ready?”_

Quatre nodded, “We should go load our Gundams onto the trucks. Abdul is looking for carriers, we suspect OZ has some hidden nearby.”

Duo and Trowa grabbed their duffels and followed Quatre down to the bay where their Gundams were stored. Three trucks were waiting on them.

Duo made his way to Deathscythe and stored his duffel in a hidden compartment. He strapped himself in and closed the cockpit, so he could move Deathscythe onto the truck. He saw Quatre and Trowa doing the same through the monitors.

When he was done he ran a diagnostic test. While he didn’t think they had stolen any parts or messed anything up, he couldn’t help but check for himself. When he found nothing wrong he nodded to himself and climbed out of the cockpit.

He used an outside panel to close it back up before climbing down. Trowa was waiting for him. Duo arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Thought you might be hungry.” Trowa said as he held up a ration bar, “It’s not much but it’ll have to do for now.”

 _“Thanks.”_ Duo signed as he took the bar.

“Not a problem.” Trowa said as Quatre walked up to them.

“The bombs are set to go off at midnight.” Quatre said, “The plan is for Rashid to lead the Maganac’s to buy us time to escape.”

Duo frowned. He hated not being able to do anything.

“I wish I could do something.” Quatre said, “I want to help them.”

“We can’t do anything if we’re captured or dead.” Trowa pointed out, “We all want to help but at the moment the best way for us to help is by leaving.”

Quatre sighed, “I know… but…”

Duo reached out and flicked Quatre’s forehead, _“We will help them. Just not today.”_

Quatre scowled at him and rubbed his forehead, “Right. We should get ready. We only have a few hours until the bombs go off. We can help the civilians prepare to leave.”

Duo and Trowa nodded. For the next few hours they helped the civilians load their belonging into wagons.

At one point, Duo found a young child crying in a corner. He picked he child up and rubbed his back soothingly while looking around to see if he could find the child’s family.

“Duo what are you doing?” Quatre asked as he approached him.

 _“Looking for this kid’s family.”_ Duo signed one handed, _“He was crying in the corner.”_

 _“Where is your family, little one?”_ Quatre asked in Arabic.

The child looked up from where his face had been buried in Duo’s shoulder, _“I lost them. I don’t know where they went.”_

“He says~”

 _“I know what he said.”_ Duo signed, _“Where’d he last see his family?”_

 _“Where did you last see them?”_ Quatre asked.

 _“At our wagon.”_ The child said, _“We were near the front.”_

 _“We’re going to help you find them.”_ Quatre said before switching back to English, “You know Arabic?”

Duo nodded as he started walking towards the front of the caravan, _“I know several languages.”_

“But you can’t speak them…” Quatre said before realizing how it must have sounded to Duo, “I didn’t mean it that way!”

Duo scowled at him as he lifted the child onto his shoulders, _“Tell him to tell us if he spots them.”_

 _“Let us know if you spot your family.”_ Quatre told the boy.

The boy nodded as he looked around.

“You’re good with kids.” Quatre said.

Duo glanced at him, _“I was part of a street urchin gang on L2 before we were taken in by a church.”_

“Oh.” Quatre said surprised, “You just seem like someone who doesn’t like to be around people, much less children.”

 _“I have my reasons.”_ Duo signed.

Quatre frowned at him but before he could say anything the child made a noise of happiness.

 _“There they are!”_ The child exclaimed, _“Mama! Papa!”_

Duo lifted the child from his shoulders and let him run the rest of the way to his family. He watched as they were reunited before turning and heading to the truck that held Deathscythe.

“It’s almost time.” Trowa said when he got there.

Duo nodded, _“We should start heading for the North pass. Even if they don’t find carriers we can try to escape from there.”_

Trowa nodded and they climbed into the trucks. They were almost there when the explosions started. When they arrived, they found a carrier waiting for them. They quickly loaded their Gundams and waited for the signal.

“I will help you.” Quatre said to himself, “I promise. I will repay everything you’ve done for us.”

“It’s time.” Trowa said.

“Right.” Quatre said.

 _“Quatre take the plane around once.”_ Duo signed, _“I want to do something.”_

Quatre looked at him and nodded as he hurried towards the cockpit.

Duo climbed into Deathscythe’s cockpit and secured himself. He had seen some spare weapons in the carrier when they had loaded their Gundams on. He picked one up and opened the ramp. He spotted the forces fighting below them and opened fire.

It only took a few seconds for the OZ forces to be defeated.

“Next time we won’t be running.” Trowa said once Duo joined them in the plane’s cockpit.

Duo nodded and leaned against Trowa’s chair.


	10. Returning to Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited answer of what Heero said to Duo at the end of chapter two!

_I am strong, I am weak_

_I am everything between_

_Escape The Fate – I Am Human_

 

* * *

 

 

Pain. That was all he felt. He didn’t know if he was alive or dead. If he was dead, he was sure he wouldn’t be in pain. He could hear muted voices around him but couldn’t make out what they were saying as he floated back down into darkness.

The next time he floated to the edge of the darkness that surrounded him, he hurt less and couldn’t hear any voices. He tried to open his eyes but couldn’t get his eyelids to move. He floated back down into the darkness much to his displeasure.

The third time he was aware he could smell food. Someone was near him. He tried to open his eyes again only to find that they still wouldn’t open. He made an annoyed sound without realizing it. A moment later he felt his body shift slightly as someone sat down next to him, was he laying on a bed? Fingers ran through his hair and he heard himself groan as he floated back down into the darkness. 

* * *

 

 

Duo was enjoying the quietness of Heero’s recovery room when he heard a sound. He looked up from his book and saw Heero’s face contorted in a grimace. He closed his book and set it aside before moving to sit on the edge of Heero’s bed. He reached out and ran his fingers through Heero’s hair to soothe him, an action he remembered Solo doing so many times for all the kids in the gang when they had nightmares.

He smiled softly when Heero groaned and pressed his head into his hand. He waited for Heero to fall unconscious again before standing and grabbing his book and his plate. He left the room and made his way through the overly large safe house.

He stopped in the kitchen to quickly wash his plate before escaping into the garden. He saw Trowa in his usual spot, lounging on a tree branch. He always reminded Duo of a cat lounging in the sun.

Trowa opened his visible eye and peered at him before closing it again. Duo felt his mouth twitch upwards into a smile as he sat at the base of the tree and opened his book to begin reading again.

Over the past couple of weeks, they had grown close. Each morning they would meet in the kitchen and cook and eat breakfast together before sparring. It had become their ritual, one that just the two of them had.

“Any change in Heero’s status?” Trowa asked.

Duo tilted his head back to look at Trowa and saw that the slightly taller male had rolled over onto his stomach to look at him.

 _“He’s starting to wake up.”_ Duo signed.

Trowa nodded, “The fact that he even survived is a miracle much less waking up around a month later.”

Duo nodded his agreement before he twisted himself around, so his back was on the ground with his legs above him resting on the tree. Trowa arched an eyebrow at him and Duo shrugged.

 _“Easier to look at you this way.”_ He signed.

Trowa smirked and Duo gave him a one fingered salute causing him to laugh. Duo rolled his eyes even as a smile crept onto his face.

 _“Did you already eat?”_ Duo asked him.

“Yeah. You?” Trowa responded.

Duo nodded and turned his head to look at Quatre as he exited the house.

“Heero’s awake.” Quatre said.

Duo flipped to his feet and Trowa jumped to the ground. Duo picked up his book from the ground and turned to Quatre. He hadn’t expected for Heero to wake up so soon or he would have stayed in the room with him.

They followed Quatre back through the house to Heero’s room where they saw him straining to sit up.

“You shouldn’t strain yourself!” Quatre exclaimed as he rushed forward, “Please lay down!”

Heero ignored him causing Duo to roll his eyes as he moved forward. He pushed Quatre out of the way before putting a hand on Heero’s chest to push him back down.

Heero grunted in pain as he looked up at Duo.

“Why am I still alive?” He rasped, “You should have killed me.”

 _“I wanted to.”_ Duo signed. He jerked his thumb at Quatre, _“Blondie here was the one who wanted to keep you alive.”_

Heero turned his head to look at Quatre.

“I couldn’t just let you die!” Quatre said, “It’s not right!”

“We’re Gundam Pilots.” Heero said, “I never expected to make it out of the war alive.”

“So, you expect to die as well.” Quatre said, “At least I know I’m not alone in that.”

“We’ve been trained to fight most of our lives, Quatre.” Trowa told him, “We’re prepared to die.”

Quatre looked at them sadly.

 _“How long were you trained?”_ Duo asked Quatre.

“About a year.” Quatre said, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I was trained for seven years to become a pilot.” Heero said, “Before that I was trained to kill, but not to the extent I am now.”

 _“I trained for four years to become a pilot.”_ Duo signed, _“And that was after I snuck onto a ship that was heading away from L2 and hid for three days before I was found. I was nearly spaced before the prof. decided I would be useful.”_

“I grew up with mercenaries.” Trowa said, “I was trained my entire life on how to pilot suits. When they were killed, I took my chance and headed to space where I was hired to work on Heavyarms. When its pilot was killed I was given his name and his suit.”

 _“None of us expect to survive the war.”_ Duo signed, _“If we do, it will be a miracle.”_

Heero tried to sit up again only for Duo to push him back down.

 _“If you keep trying to get up, you’ll prolong your recovery.”_ Duo signed, _“I know you don’t care if you live or die, but you’re alive right now and if you try to kill yourself again, I’ll kill you myself.”_

Heero snorted, “As if you could.”

Duo’s lips twitched in amusement.

“I need to do something.” Heero told them.

“What?” Quatre asked.

“I need to know if any of the pacifist leaders in the plane I destroyed had family.” Heero said.

“Why?” Quatre asked.

Duo understood what Heero wanted, _“You want resolution.”_

Heero nodded and Duo sighed, _“What did I just say about trying to kill yourself?”_

“I have to do this.” Heero said.

Duo nodded. He might not like it, but he understood.

“That’s crazy!” Quatre exclaimed, “There’s no way you’re doing that!”

“It’s not up to you.” Trowa said, “It’s something he feels he needs to do and nothing will stop him.”

“But it’s crazy!” Quatre exclaimed, “He’s in no shape to do something like that!”

“It doesn’t matter.” Trowa said, “It’s his choice.” He turned to Heero, “Once you can get up from bed we’ll go.”

“You’re going with him!?” Quatre asked, “Trowa!”

“Enough, Quatre.” Trowa said, “You have been a generous host and we thank you for all you’ve done for us, but you can’t control everything we do.”

Quatre looked taken aback, “I’m not…”

 _“Yes, you are.”_ Duo signed before he turned back to Heero, _“Remember what you said on the ship?”_

Heero blinked at him, “I told you that you were a liability and that whoever gave you your Gundam scraped at the bottom of the barrel looking for someone to pilot it.”

Duo nodded, _“Were you trying to get yourself killed?”_

“You said what?” Quatre asked, “How could you think that? Duo’s very skilled on the battlefield.”

“It was right after we met.” Heero clarified, “I don’t think that now.”

“You didn’t answer his question.” Trowa observed though he didn’t ask for Heero to answer.

“I’m not suicidal.” Heero said glaring at Duo who merely arched an eyebrow.

Duo stood from the bed. Heero would be fine. He left the room and made his way back out to the garden. He heard Quatre start fussing over Heero and inwardly wished Heero luck.

He had just resumed his spot leaning against the tree when Trowa sat next to him with a book of his own.

 _“No more napping in the tree?”_ Duo signed with a grin.

“I’m all out of cat naps today.” Trowa retorted with a grin of his own.

Duo’s grin widened.

“I was thinking,” Trowa said, “The signs I know are from the mercenary troop, mind helping me update them?”

Duo blinked, _“Sure. Want to know the L2 signs?”_

Trowa nodded and Duo started showing him signs that he had learned from Solo. He corrected Trowa when he needed to, but for the most part Trowa got them on the first try.

Duo watched Trowa practice for a while, his eyes slowly slipping closed as he relaxed.

Trowa blinked and looked down when Duo slumped against him, asleep. He couldn’t help but smile as he shifted Duo, so he wouldn’t wake up with a crick in his neck before picking up the book he had brought out with him.

Quatre and Duo watch a news report. It had been two weeks since Heero and Trowa had left and in that time OZ had made their move on the colonies.

“I think it’s time for us to return to space.” Quatre stated.

 _“Yeah, you’re right.”_ Duo signed, _“But how do we get there? It’s important that we don’t get noticed.”_

“No.” Quatre disagreed, “We want to get noticed! If OZ is falsely promoting peace to get at the colonies then they can’t threaten the colonies to get to us.”

 _“And if OZ gives up their façade?”_ Duo questioned.

“That’d mean revealing their identity to the people of the colonies.” Quatre replied, “The present OZ wouldn’t see that as wise.”

* * *

 

 

“Is this him?” Une asked as she entered the cell.

“So, I finally get to meet the commander.” G said tilting his head back to look at her from where he was tied to a chair.

“He was trying to destroy an underground military equipment factory for manufacturing suits.” One soldier said.

“Destroying evidence?” Une asked.

“Yes, unfortunately, he’d already destroyed it by the time we arrived.” The soldier replied.

Une drew her gun and pressed it against G’s head. G looked up at her, a small smirk on his face.

“Were you the one who built the Gundams?” Une demanded.

“What a stupid way to ask a question!” G retorted.

“Just answer it!” Une said, “I think you’re involved with all five Gundams!”

“Nope.” G said cheerfully, “I only built one!”

“What do you mean?” Une asked slowly.

“I designed the best Gundam I possibly could.” G informed her, “Why would I make four other variations of it?”

“Are you saying you only made one of those Gundams?” Une asked incredulously.

“Indeed!” G said, “A masterpiece I called the Gundam Deathscythe. The others are purely a coincidence. The Alliance prohibited travel and communication between the colonies.”

“It was a coincidence?” Une asked not believing it, “A coincidence that others were made at the same time?”

The door to the cell opened and a soldier interrupted them.

“Transmission from Earth, Colonel!”

Une turned to face him as he continued.

“Gundam zero-two and zero-four are attacking the Singapore Space Port Base!”

“What!?” Une demanded outraged as she rushed from the cell.

G laughed, “I figured they’d come home.”

* * *

 

 

They were under heavy fire as they fought their way towards the space pods.

“Let’s go for the HLV ready for mobile suit delivery!” Quatre ordered.

Quatre raced towards the OZ suits dodging the attacks aimed at him when he could. Sandrock took too much damage and crashes into the runway!

Duo rushed to help him, destroying suits as he went.

“I’m okay!” Quatre called, “We have to fight so the others will figure it out! They’ll see us battling like this and realize that they need to go to outer space.”

Duo grunted as Deathscythe took heavy fire that caused him to be blown backwards. He forced Deathscythe to its feet and continued fighting.

Quatre forced Sandrock to stand and pulled out his Shotels. He threw one at a suit. It hit. The suit exploded.

Duo sliced through suits and structures alike as he bided time for the others to arrive, if they were even coming. He pulled up the news reports from the colonies and frowned.

The colonies had renounced them? But they were doing this for them! They were fighting to free the colonies!

He had expected it... but that didn’t make it any easier to handle. He grit his teeth and continued fighting.

“It’s alright, Duo.” Quatre said, “We all came to Earth alone. It’s okay if the colonies don’t understand right away. I’m just happy that I’m not fighting alone for this cause.”

Quatre cried out as Sandrock was hit with an attack. Sandrock with flying back with the attack causing Duo to start towards him only for Deathscythe to get hit.

They couldn’t hold them off for much longer, if the others were coming, they needed to get there soon.

They struggled to get their suits to stand as OZ continued their assault.

Then walking through the rounds of ammo being fired, a suit appeared.

“I thought we were fighting!” Wufei called, “Not taking naps!”

OZ turned their attacks on him as he attacked.

“We’re doing what is right!” Wufei called.

Duo and Quatre got their Gundams back to their feet and rejoined the attack. Duo pulled up the news channels again and saw that Heero and Trowa were also attacking bases so they could return to space.

“They got our message!” Quatre said.

With Wufei’s arrival they managed to get their suits to the space pods and began to load them. As Duo loaded Deathscythe into a pod and prepared to launch it to space. He noticed Quatre still fighting, if Quatre didn’t hurry he wouldn’t make it.

“Surround them! Don’t let them launch!”

“If we launch they’ll shoot us down.” Quatre said, “Don’t worry about me. I’ll back you up until you lift off!”

Duo hit the side of the pod, his head bowed. Quatre’s sacrifice wouldn’t be for nothing.

“Hurry up!” Quatre ordered, “I can’t take much more of this!”

Duo growled silently but hurried into this space pod and put on his space suit.

“My only remaining choice is to self-detonate.” Quatre said.

He reached over and pushed the button without hesitation. He was surprised when Sandrock brought his shield up and the entrance to the cockpit opened.

“You’re telling me to leave?” Quatre whispered, “Sandrock…”

Quatre didn’t waste any time in climbing out and down as Sandrock began to walk towards the OZ suits. He hurried to a shuttle and put on his space suit. Duo and Wufei had already launched and with Sandrocks sacrifice, he was right behind them.

As he launched he lost consciousness, his exhaustion and injuries from being thrown around during the fight catching up with him. 

* * *

 

 

“What took you so long?” G asked as J entered their cell.

“Why didn’t you put up more of a fight?” J retorted.

“There were too many other things to do.” G said as he stood.

The others gathered around him and they all grasped hands.

“Fifteen years.” J said, “I’m amazed that we all finished our Gundams!”

They smirked at him. OZ would regret keeping them alive.


	11. Captured Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to kangofu_cb for betaing this chapter and a big shout out to certain people for giving and encouraging my ideas! I love you all so much!
> 
> Okay, so I have a song for this chapter! 'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins, because all the feels!

_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_

_I don't believe the world can't be saved_

_How did you get here and when did it start?_

_An innocent child with a thorn in his heart_

_-World so Cold  
12 Stones_

* * *

 

 

He’d been knocked unconscious as he rocketed up through Earth’s atmosphere. Once he was awake he took stock of himself. He was sore, no doubt from the battle. He checked his watch and saw that he had been unconscious for several days. That wasn’t good.

He shifted and pulled a ration bar from his pocket. It was squashed but it was still edible. He ate it quickly, barely noticing the taste or lack thereof. He pulled out a bottle of water and sipped it as he considered what to do next.

First thing, he needed to find out where he was and to do that he had to power up Deathscythe. He would need to see how bad the damage was from the battle as well. He had no doubt that OZ was tracking them and was surprised they hadn’t already found him.

He unbuckled his harness and floated up. He stretched and winced. He didn’t have to look to know that he had bruises from the harness. He propelled himself towards Deathscythe and grimaced at the damage he could see.

He opened the cockpit using the hidden outside panel and entered swiftly. He powered up Deathscythe and winced as several alarms started blaring. He quickly turned them off and pulled up the damage reports.

Deathscythe had less than twenty-five percent power and damage everywhere. He got to work diverting power to where he would need it most as quickly as he could before powering down to save what power was left.

Then he sat back to wait.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Even through the shuttle pod that Deathscythe was cocooned in he could hear the OZ suits around him. He powered Deathscythe up and sliced his way free, and if he destroyed a few suits doing so that was perfectly fine with him.

He didn’t wait for the following explosion to clear as he attacked the remaining suits. He sliced through them before he was alerted to the fact that more suits were on their way.

 _“The latest model.”_ He thought, _“What an honor. Now that you’ve seen me, I have to kill you.”_

“Taurus mobile dolls, attack!”

The suits flew at him, circling around him like vultures circling their next meal.

 _“Shit they’re fast!”_ Duo thought watching them.

He couldn’t dodge their attacks and any attacks he aimed at them they dodged.

_“Shit!”_

He refused to surrender, to be captured. He blinked as blood dripped from his forehead to his eyelid. He didn’t have time to wipe it away, couldn’t afford to remove his hands from the controls.

A silent grunt left him as Deathscythe was rammed into. He pushed the suit away and quickly sliced it in half as he looked for an escape path. He inwardly cursed when he didn’t see one.

More suits rammed into him, he grit his teeth as they held Deathscythe still as they aimed Beam Cannons at him.

Alarms started beeping at him as Deathscythe sustained damage and started to lose power.

 _“No!”_ Duo thought desperately, _“Not yet! We can’t lose!”_

He struggled to get Deathscythe moving as all the systems went offline. His hands shook as they started to pull him towards the Lunar Base and closed his eyes.

 _“No… this can’t be it.”_ Duo thought, _“Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen… I’ve failed you.”_

His hand moved to hover over the self-destruct button, but something stopped him from hitting it.

_He hid in the shadows behind a large container as he watched the soldiers make their rounds. He only had a small window to sneak past them to get the vaccines that would save Solo and the rest of the gang._

_As soon as opportunity came, he took it, darting from shadow to shadow, until he reached the room where the vaccines were stored. The door was open, someone inside the room. He snuck in and ducked under a table as he looked around the room._

_He spotted the inhaler like objects that the vaccines were contained in. He eyed the person in the room who had their back turned to him. He took his chance, he darted across the room and started shoving the inhaler like objects into his bag. He was shoving his fifth handful into the bag when the person finally turned around and saw him._

_He shoved them into the bag and ran from the room. He heard alarms going off as he ran but he paid them no attention as he focused on getting out of the building._

_He ran, ducked, and hid until he was out of the building and on his way back to the bolt hole everyone was at. He was panting when he finally made it back. He handed the inhalers out, making sure that everyone got one. He sat next to Solo and took out the last two inhalers. One was cracked, liquid leaking from it, the other was perfectly intact._

_He gave the intact one to Solo and then waited for it to work._

_*_

_“Oh Duo, why do you keep fighting the other students?” Sister Helen asked, “You sent one to the hospital again.”_

_“It was their fault!” Duo signed._

_“What did they say this time?” Sister Helen asked as she knelt in front of him._

_“They said I smell like a sewer!” Duo signed angrily._

_“Oh Duo…” She said softly before pulling him into a hug, “You don’t smell like a sewer. When people say things like that, just ignore them.”_

_Duo blinked. The hug was warm. He felt safe in it. Hesitantly, he brought his arms up to wrap around her._

_*_

_“Haven’t we had enough of this?” Father Maxwell asked as he faced the rebels that had taken refuge in the church._

_“What did you say!?” One rebel exclaimed._

_“Didn’t Heero Yuy once say ‘We, the people of the colonies, didn’t come to live in space so we could fight.’” Father Maxwell said, “We must not fight.”_

_“I dare you to say that again!” The rebel yelled._

_“I’ll keep saying it.” Father Maxwell said, “We must not fight.”_

_“Shut up!” The rebel yelled as he slapped Father Maxwell._

_“Stop it please!” Sister Helen exclaimed as she ran to stand in front of Father Maxwell, “Please no more!”_

_The rebel slapped Sister Helen causing Duo to run up next to her. He listened as they talked with themselves before they declared them Alliance Spies. Duo tensed before standing to face the leader of the rebels._

_“All you want is one mobile suit?” He asked,  “I’ll go steal it for you! Just leave them alone!”_

_He turned and ran from the church, ignoring the way that Sister Helen called for him to come back._

Duo blinked as the feeling of someone hugging him came over him. He gasped silently, tears prickling at his eyes as Sister Helen’s scent filled the cockpit.

His hands shook as he gripped the controls tightly.

 _“Come on ‘Scythe.”_ Duo thought, _“One last fight, we just have to beat these suits.”_

Deathscythe chirped as its systems came to life. Together they fought, slicing through suits, taking out nearly half of the remaining suits that surrounded them, until Deathscythe chirped at him again as it lost what little power it had left.

 _“It’s okay ‘Scythe.”_ Duo thought, _“You fought well, I just wasn’t a good enough pilot.”_

His hand was hovering over the self-destruct button again, before he slammed it down on it and waited for the pain he knew would come.

Only it didn’t. He slammed his hand down on it again. Still nothing.

 _“Fuck!”_ Duo thought.

The self-destruct wasn’t working.

The OZ Taurus suits shot at him again. He couldn’t dodge. The attack hit Deathscythe’s right arm, completely destroying it and his scythe.

His monitors weren’t working so he couldn’t see what was going on outside of his cockpit, but he did know that he was being hauled to the Lunar Base.

He knew he would be interrogated, tortured for information, and he would not give them what they wanted.

He knew when they were docked in a bay, he could hear voices ordering that the cockpit be opened, could hear the gears as the door was forced to move.

Well he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He unbuckled his harness and grabbed a handgun that he always had on him and aimed it at the cockpit door that was slowly being forced open.

* * *

 

_One of the Gundam mobile suits known for their destruction and threat to peace was shot down by an OZ Taurus unit. The Gundam Pilot has been arrested. The pilots background has not been confirmed but OZ believes the arrest will assist them as they attempt to eradicate the rebels and their organizations. The Colony governments have announced their cooperation. Hopefully with the cooperation of OZ and the colonies, we will soon have total peace._

Trowa watched the report, his heart clenching for reasons unknown when he saw Duo, unconscious as he was drug away from Deathscythe.

“Are they so used to being controlled that they can’t see that the Gundams are the only ally they have?” Trowa asked himself, “I have no choice left but to fight.”

He pressed a button on his shuttle and pulled up the coordinates of where Duo was being held.

“It’s too far away for me to make it there.” He said, “But it’s near where Heero went. He’ll do something.”

He sent Heero the coordinates before looking at the fake resume he had made. It had to work, it had to. 

* * *

 

 

He’d been dragged out of his cockpit and disarmed after he had shot two of the OZ soldiers. They knocked him out and when he woke up he was in a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around as he searched for a way out.

“I wasn’t expecting the Gundam pilot to be a kid.”

He looked up at the man who had spoken and saw the OZ space suit he was wearing.

“You are to be executed.” The man said, “The people demand it and OZ has agreed. It will be in three days’ time. But before that we are going to search you for any weapons you might be carrying on your person.” The man motioned to the guards, “Stand him up and strip him.”

He tensed and struggled as he was forced to his feet. His clothes were cut from his body, his boots pulled from his feet, and the hair-tie pulled from his hair. He snarled silently at them as they touched his hair, no one was allowed to touch it!

His lockpicks were pulled from his braid along with an assortment of other small tools. Knives were pulled from his boots and two more guns were pulled from the remains of his clothing.

He tried to twist away from the hands that searched his naked body for any hidden weapons to no avail. He clenched his eyes closed and waited for them to stop. When they did he glared at them, wanting nothing more than to kill them where they stood.

“That’s quite the pile of weapons and tools.” The man said, “Perhaps we’ll execute you with them. Dress him.”

He was forced into threadbare pants and a shirt that they had to uncuff his arms to put on him.

He lashed out. Punching one guard. Kicking another. They dogpiled him and he went down, grunting silently as his arms were forced behind his back and cuffed tightly. He was pulled back to his feet, the shirt they had been going to put on him lay on the floor.

He was forced back into the chair, two guards making sure he didn’t try anything else.

“Try something like that again and I’ll execute you on the spot.” The man said, “Now. You are going to answer some questions for me. We’ll start with something simple. What is your name?”

Duo stared at him, his face blank. He couldn’t answer him even if he wanted to. He tilted his head back and stared at the metal ceiling.

The man continued to ask question, growing increasingly frustrated when he refused to answer.

“Take him to his cell and make sure he’s chained under the dripping pipe.” The man ordered.

“Yes sir!”

He was forced to his feet again and was taken to his cell. He was forced to his knees in a puddle and chained there. The guards kicked him a few times, his body jerking but unable to move away.

The guards left, and he was left alone in the dark cell. It was quiet except for the water dripping from the pipe.

It dripped onto his head, soaking that one spot. His threadbare pants were soaked from kneeling in the water.

He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

 

_Drip… drip… drip…_

_“Solo why you bothering with ’em? He’s useless!”_

_“He ain’t useless, Matt.” Solo said crossing his arms and glaring at the other boy, “He can gather better then you and ‘alf the rest! Fights better too!”_

_He looked up at him, a hesitant smile on his face. Matt was one of the kids that picked a fight with him the most._

_He had been on his way back to the gang with some water he had managed to gather when Matt tripped him. The water had gone everywhere, mostly on him and the ground. He had glared hatefully up at the older kid who sneered down at him. He pushed himself to his knees as Solo ran up._

He opened his eyes as light flooded the cell. He was unchained and pulled to his feet. He was taken back to the same room he had been in earlier.

“We found a bag in the cockpit. It has some interesting items in it.”

He closed his eyes. He had forgotten his duffel was in Deathscythe’s cockpit.

“Let’s see what we have here. Prayer beads? I didn’t think terrorists cared much for religion. Next, we have a bible. Pretty old and worn out. Oh, what’s this? There’s a photo and a news clipping inside it.”

He refused to look.

“The Maxwell Church Massacre. Well, well, well. Lookie here boys. We got ourselves The Maxwell Church Survivor! Maxwell’s Demon!”

He opened his eyes as he glared at the man.

“Now, _Demon_ , start answering our questions or we’ll burn these, and I reckon they’re pretty special to you.”

He bared his teeth in a silent growl. He couldn’t answer them damnit!

When he didn’t answer their questions, the items were gathered and put in a metal wastebasket. A match was lit and dropped in the wastebasket.

He lurched, angrily, as he tried to stop it, but he was held down. His most prized possessions… gone, burned to a crisp.

Later he was thrown back in his cell but left unchained. He pushed himself up and looked around. Though it was dark, he could see how tiny his cell was as he leaned back against one of the walls.

He shivered, cold. His threadbare pants did nothing to insulate his body. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as if he was trying to keep what little body heat he had left in him.

He sighed silently and closed his eyes. He was going to be stuck here until he was executed, might as well get what rest he could.


	12. The Lunar Base

_No time to lose_   
_We've got to move_   
_Steady your helm_

_‘Blow Me Away’_

_Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

 

 

The next time his cell door opened, he didn’t expect to see Heero standing there. He pulled himself to his feet, his ribs protesting the movement, if he was going to die he was going to do it standing.

 _“Go ahead.”_ Duo signed waiting for Heero to end him.

When Heero didn’t shoot him, he grew confused.

“Can you walk?” Heero asked.

He nodded and Heero stepped forward to wrap an arm around his shoulders, “Your hand still works right?”

Duo took the gun he was handed and nodded as Heero picked up the assault rifle from the floor. Duo glanced at the unconscious guard that Heero must have knocked out before stepping over him.

As they left the cell Heero pulled out a detonator. He heard the distant explosion and then they were moving. They paused only briefly to allow Heero to bend the steel bars that were in their way.

Duo watched him, bemused. _Of course_ , Heero could bend steel. He followed Heero out into the hallway and to an elevator. He got in and crouched down.

 _“How did you find me?”_ Duo asked.

“Trowa sent me your location.” Heero said glancing at him quickly.

Trowa had sent him? So Trowa had gotten somewhere safe, that was good.

“I’ve planted explosives on the next floor.” Heero told him as he handed Duo the detonator.

Duo nodded and got ready.

As the elevator opened a spray of bullets flew in. Heero fired back and Duo set off the explosives Heero had planted. They didn’t wait to see if the soldiers were down as they darted out of the elevator and down the hall and into the shuttle bay where they floated in Zero G.

As Heero explained his plan, Duo nodded and did as he was instructed. Once done, he waited for Heero in a nearby shuttle and was searching through the pitiful first aid box when Heero settled into the pilot’s chair.

They took off with Heero piloting the shuttle. He didn’t say a word to Duo as they flew away to safety.

 _“They still have my Gundam.”_ Duo signed after getting Heero’s attention.

“The Gundams are useless now.” Heero said, “OZ has the engineers.”

Duo let out a silent groan and leaned back against his chair.

By the time they reached their destination, he was unconscious leaving Heero to carry him inside.

When he woke up, he was on a soft but firm surface. He tried to sit up only to let out a silent groan of pain.

“Your ribs are bruised.” Heero said as he came over to help him sit up, “You took quite a beating before I got there.”

He nodded, at least he wasn’t cold anymore.

 _“How long was I out?”_ Duo signed.

“Less than a day.” Heero said as he returned to what he was doing, “I’m going to the Lunar Base.”

 _“The Lunar Base?”_ Duo signed as he stared at Heero.

“Yeah.” Heero said, “There’s been a large amount of Gundanium alloy being brought to the factory there. I believe a new type of suit is being made.”

 _“What are you planning?”_ Duo asked.

“You’re staying here.” Heero said, “You’ll just get in the way.”

Duo glared at him, but he knew Heero was right. He couldn’t even sit up without his ribs protesting.

“Take my place at school.” Heero said, “I’ve already enrolled under your name.”

Duo glared at him again. He wasn’t going undercover at some school.

As Heero prepared to leave, Duo watched him, _“Don’t overdo it. You were injured not too long ago too.”_

“I’ll be fine.” Heero said, “I’ve left you some weapons since OZ took yours, and some clothes. Don’t get caught again while I’m gone.”

Duo flipped him off and leaned back against the pillows as Heero left. He really hoped Heero knew what he was doing.

* * *

 

In a large factory the five Engineers were gathered as they worked on the suits OZ wanted. Up on a lift was G and S. They were half way up the factory wall checking various data on a computer. Next to them was one of the suits they were building for OZ. The Mercurius as they were calling it.

The other suit they were building, the Vayeate, was just starting to take shape. Only the top half had been built along with its weapon.

“Just a matter of time before it’s finished!” J called up to G and S, “I don’t intend to work for OZ forever!”

“They’ll be selecting pilots from among the colony citizens soon.” O said.

“I doubt things will work out the way they want it too.” G said glaring down at them.

“Heero won’t bother with the selection process.” J stated, “His style is to go straight for the throat.”

“In any case, we’ll complete the suits that OZ wants so badly.” G said as he turned to glare at the Mercurius, “Then we’ll show OZ that they can be destroyed by their own weapons!”

* * *

 

He walked down the streets, his braid tucked down the back of his jacket and a cap on his head. He saw a poster of himself and ripped it off the wall. He was furious that everyone was going along with what OZ was saying and doing. Why couldn’t they just think for themselves?

He crumbled up the wanted poster and threw it in a nearby garbage can as he turned to watch the news report. Only to watch in horror as it was announced that the next test was going to be to destroy Deathscythe.

* * *

 

Trowa listened to the instructions given with half an ear. It was easy. Just don’t get hit and shoot down the bombs.

“This is test pilot zero-one.” Trowa announced a few minutes later, “I’m finished with the test.”

“Pilot confirm your name!” The instructor commanded.

“Trowa Barton.” He stated.

Several minutes later he received new orders.

“Trowa Barton.” Came Une’s voice over the comm. system, “One more test. Completely destroy the next target!”

“That’s the…” Trowa muttered as he stared at the target.

Duo was going to kill him.

“What’s wrong Barton?” Came the instructor’s voice, “Destroy the target!”

“Lend me that beam cannon.” Trowa said.

“What?” The instructor asked.

“It’s made from Gundanium Alloy.” Trowa said as if it were obvious, “A Leo rifle won’t work.”

Trowa took the beam cannon and closed his eyes. He hoped Duo would forgive him for this.

“Commencing the second test.” Trowa said as he took aim.

He fired the beam cannon and watched as it hit Deathscythe. The explosion that followed made his heart ache. Duo, he knew, had both loved and hated the suit, just as he did with Heavyarms.

* * *

 

As Deathscythe was destroyed, he turned and ran, not wanting to see its destruction. Deathscythe had been his ticket to Earth, his chance at getting his revenge. Without it, he didn’t know what to do.

When he eventually stopped running, his ribs were hurting again. He sat down against the outside wall of a building and panted as he waited for the pain to fade. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Why was it that everything and everyone he cared about was always destroyed?

“Are you all right, young man?”

His eyes snapped open to see an elderly man standing a few feet away from him. He took in his appearance and felt his breath catch in his throat. He scrambled to his feet and pressed back against the wall.

“Hey now.” The man said, “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Father Lewis. I’m the Priest in charge of this church.”

Duo blinked at him and swayed slightly on his feet.

“Are you okay, son?” Father Lewis asked again, “You look pale.”

Duo pitched forward as his body shutdown. He barely felt Father Lewis catch him as he fell unconscious.

* * *

 

 

Trowa blinked as he stared confused, at the floating drops of water in the cockpit of the Leo he was in.

“Tears?”

Tears for Deathscythe, for Duo. May Shinigami have mercy on his soul.

Trowa returned with his Leo to the Lunar Base and waited for the air lock before opening the cockpit. He floated up and entered an elevator that took him up several floors. As he exited the elevator the instructors voice came over the loud speaker.

“Test pilot zero-one, Colonel Une wishes to speak with you.”

“I understand” Trowa said.

He went to the locker room and quickly changed into his OZ uniform before going to meet with Une.

He wouldn’t be surprised if the higher ups suspected him to be a Gundam Pilot. It was a risk he had to take though.

He entered the room and saluted.

“My name is Lady Une.” She said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

So, this was her? OZ’s Chief Commander of Space Operations? She looked more like a Politian than a soldier. He also knew that looks could be deceiving, Quatre was a prime example of that.

“Please, sit.” Une said.

Trowa sat and waited for her to speak.

“I see you’ve had experience mobile suits before, to fix your colony’s outer wall.” Une said, “You had outstanding test results today, and have us all completely baffled.”

 “Since I was young, I’ve felt that I had what it’d take to be a soldier.” He said, “Are you hiring me?”

“Yes.” Une said, “Let us work together to bring peace to outer space.”

“I hope my abilities will come in handy for you.” Trowa said, “I’m impressed by how OZ is slowly taking over outer space. Many believe that the act of friendship is foul play, but I believe it suits me perfectly.”

He watched her grow confused as she muttered several words before grabbing her head.

“It’s not true!” Une gasped shaking.

Several soldiers rushed in as Une stood.

“You need to rest, ma’am!”

“What happened?” Trowa asked as Une was led away.

The instructor, Nichol, pulled out his gun and pointed it at him.

“You’ve tricked the Colonel, but you won’t trick me.” Nichol said, “You have been ordered to come back in two hours to test OZ’s new mobile suits.”

“But just now, the Colonel…” Trowa trailed off as he was interrupted.

“The Colonel is much stronger in her uniform.” Nichol said, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she felt like killing someone as questionable as you are, Trowa Barton.”

Trowa stared at him. He would have to tread carefully around Nichol.

Two hours later he stood in a large workshop with four other pilots. Une stood in front of him, in uniform with Nichol by her side.

Across from them were the five Engineers. He recognized Doktor S right away.

“Well it didn’t take you long to find your pilots.” J said.

“These five have been chosen as prospective pilots.” Une said before turning her head slightly to look at Trowa, “This is Trowa Barton. His skills are outstanding. He can control any suit you build.”

“These suits won’t be so simple to control.” J said.

Trowa could see Doktor S hiding his smirk at the sight of him. The man had only briefly tested his skills before he was sent to Earth, but he knew how skilled Trowa was at blending in when it suited him.

“I hear they’re better than the Gundams.” Trowa said, “I can’t wait to try them.”

“Status update.” Une commanded.

“The Mercurius is eighty percent complete.” J said, “The Vayeate is fifty percent complete.”

“Why develop two models?” Une asked, “Surely one would suffice?”

“We designed these two suits as opposing principles in battle.” J said, “Offense and defense in the extreme.”

“We added the largest possible beam cannon to the Vayeate that we could without it affecting mobility.” G said as he took over, “For the Mercurius we added a defense shield to withstand such a beam cannon attack.”

“Which would win should they fight each other?” Une asked.

“The one with the better pilot, naturally.” J said.

“So, the suits are worthless then?” Trowa said, “Unless they have the superior pilot?”

“Silence Barton!” Nichol said.

“Leave him alone.” Une ordered, “He’s going to be the pilot for one of these suits. He has the right to question them.”

“Yes ma’am.” Nichol said with another glare at Trowa.

“What tests will you be doing today?” Trowa asked.

“I’ll show you the defense system of the Mercurius.” J said as he pressed a button, “It’s the latest system, which creates an electric field to allow it to reflect any beam fired by the enemy.”

“And the Vayeate?” Trowa asked.

“It still needs some work.” J admitted, “We haven’t charged it with energy yet.”

As he said this the Vayeate powered up causing everyone to turn towards it.

“It’s moving!” O exclaimed as it began to charge its beam cannon.

“Activate the Mercurius shield!” J ordered.

G quickly turned and activated it.

The suit moved and stood between the two groups as the Vayeate powered its beam cannon. Nichol moved in front of Une to shield her. When the attack ended the Vayeate fell to the ground as the restraints holding it in the air failed.

Heero jumped out of the cockpit landing in a crouch as Trowa moved.

He launched himself into the air and flipped, landing in front of Heero with easy grace. He pulled his weapon out before Heero could aim his at him.

Trowa cursed. Why was Heero here? He was supposed to be with Duo!

He saw the recognition in Heero’s eyes before he let his weapon fall to the ground.

G helped J sit up, “You okay?”

“My weapon.” J said smirking, “He’s something don’t you think?”

G nodded as they turned to look at the two teens approach.

“Indeed.” G said.

 


	13. Alyssa

_Some memories never leave your bones._

_Like the salt in the sea;_

_They become part of you._

_And you carry them,_

_Forever._

* * *

_“Hey kid.”_

_His head snapped up, the apple he had stolen fell from his hands. He stared at the boy who had approached him and took in his dirty blond hair, dark green eyes, and torn clothes._

_“You did good stealin tha apple!” The boy said, “’Ow long you been on da streets?”_

_He continued to stare at him. The other kids he had run into did one of two things, ignore him, or beat him up and took anything that looked valuable from him._

_He pressed back against the wall and hoped that this kid would ignore him._

_“I ain’t gonna hurt ya!” The boy said, “Name’s Solo! What’cha say about comin wid me? Got more food at our bolt hole.”_

_He was offering him food? It had to be a trick. His stomach growled painfully, and he blushed as Solo laughed._

_“Come on kid.” Solo said, “We got food.”_

_Wait. We?_

_Solo grew impatient and pulled him to his feet. He was led through several alleys and into a run-down building were several kids were sleeping, eating, or keeping an eye on what was going on._

_“Everybody listen up!” Solo called, “We got a new kid! This is… what’s yer name kid?”_

_He shook his head._

_“Don’t got one?” Solo asked._

_He shrugged._

_Solo nodded and turned back to the other kids who were staring at them._

_“This here is Kid!” Solo said, “He’s gonna be me new partner.”_

_Kid looked up at him confused. Solo just smiled at him and led him over to a pile of dirty blankets._

_“We all got partners.” Solo told him, “Share the same space, help get food, and supplies.”_

_Kid nodded as Solo pulled an apple out of his pocket. It was bruised but Kid was so hungry he didn’t care. He smiled hesitantly at Solo and bit into it. Solo pulled another out and ate that one himself._

 

His eyes fluttered open slowly. He was tired and sweating. He could feel a wet cloth on his head and groaned silently. He pushed himself up, letting the cloth fall into his lap. He looked around the plain room and took it all in. Wooden walls, one window, an armchair pushed into the corner, a small dresser, and the bed.

Where was he? He pushed the blanket off his legs and noticed that he was dressed in simple cotton pants but no shirt as bandages covered his chest. He swung his legs off the bed and stood only to fight a wave of dizziness. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He was shocked when his ribs didn’t protest the deep breath. He made his way to the window, pulling the curtain back just enough to see that it was dark out, so the colony was on a night cycle.

The door opened, and he spun around, nearly losing his balance. An elderly woman walked in and saw him standing at the window.

“You shouldn’t be up and about!” She exclaimed as she rushed over and herded him back to the bed, “With your injuries you shouldn’t even be moving around!”

He blinked at her as she gently pushed him back onto the bed.

“You gave all of us a worry when Father Lewis brought you here!” She said, “Passed out right into his arms! Fever way too high! Honestly young man! You should have come here sooner instead of staying out on the streets with your injuries!”

What?

She sat on the edge of the bed and placed the cloth back on his head.

“Sister Mary, may I have a moment alone with him?”

“Oh! Father Lewis!” Sister Mary exclaimed as she turned and saw him, “Can’t it wait till morning?”

“I won’t take long.” Father Lewis said as he walked further into the room, “Why don’t you fetch some broth for him?”

“Very well, Father.” Sister Mary said as she stood and left the room.

He pushed himself back up and looked at Father Lewis.

“You’re lucky I was the one who found you.” Father Lewis said, “If it had been anyone else, they would have left you for dead or turned you into OZ.”

His fingers twitched, where were his weapons?

“You are safe here.” Father Lewis said, “We don’t trust OZ or The Alliance. You have nothing to fear from us.”

He looked at him warily, years of living on the streets and his training made him suspicious of unknown people.

“I can see that you don’t trust me.” Father Lewis said, “Stay until morning at least to give your body some more time to heal, and if you wish to leave then, we won’t stop you.”

He hesitated, but nodded. A few hours wouldn’t hurt.

At that moment the door opened again, and Sister Mary walked in with a tray.

“Here we go!” She said.

She placed the tray on Duo’s lap and patted his leg.

“Eat as much as you can and get some rest.” Sister Mary said, “We’ll leave you to rest.”

He watched them leave before turning his attention to the bowl of broth on the tray. He slowly gathered some in the spoon and tasted it. He waited several minutes for any poisons that might be in it to take effect and when none did he began to eat.

When he was done he placed the tray aside and laid back down. He curled up on his side and wondered, again, where his weapons were.

He felt himself relax as his eyes slipped closed, only to snap open what seemed liked seconds later. He glanced at the window and could see the light that was pouring in from behind it but that wasn’t what had woken him up.

He sat up and looked around before hushed voices caught his attention. He narrowed in on the location and saw two small children, no older than six, peeking out at him from the other side of the dresser.

He blinked, watching them watch him. He took in their appearances, clean, slightly pinched faces that signaled that they hadn’t had much to eat lately, and the clothes that were just _slightly_ too small.

“Erika! Susan!” Sister Mary exclaimed as she entered the room, “What have I told you about coming in here?”

“Not to.” One girl said.

“Shoo. Both of you.” She said, “You’re going to miss breakfast!”

The two girls hurried out of the room giggling.

“I have the clothes you were wearing when Father Lewis brought you here.” Sister Mary said as she sat them on the dresser, “The bathroom is currently free. You’re welcome to use it before you join us downstairs for breakfast.”

Duo nodded hesitantly, and she smiled. He stood from the bed and grabbed the clothes. He followed her into the hallway and to the bathroom.

“Take your time dear.” She said, “The kitchen is down the stairs and to the left.”

He nodded, and she left. He quickly entered the bathroom and locked the door. He leaned against the sink, his head spinning.

He was in an orphanage. He couldn’t be there. He had to leave, had to get out. He dressed quickly, not bothering with a shower. He frowned when his weapons weren’t with his clothes and figured that Father Lewis had them.

He opened the door in time to see a small girl rush down the hall with tears streaming down her face. He hesitated, glancing between the stairs and the room the girl had entered. He gave a silent sigh as he followed the girl. He knocked softly on the doorframe and frowned when she didn’t seem to hear him.

He entered the room and stood next to the bed. She looked up at him, her brown eyes overflowing with tears.

He tilted his head as he took notice of the hearing aid the girl wore and frowned. It was old, probably bought at a second-hand store. He slowly reached out to tap her ear before tapping his throat.

The girl blinked up at him as he knelt. She picked up a notebook from the bed and scrawled a message.

**_“You’re like me?”_ **

Duo took the notebook and wrote, **_“Kind of. I can’t speak, and you can’t hear. Is that why you ran up here?”_**

She nodded, and Duo smiled at her.

**“ _My name is Duo. What’s yours?”_**

She took the notebook and scrawled, **_“Alyssa.”_**

**_“That’s a pretty name. Can you hear with your hearing aid?”_ **

**_“Sometimes.”_ **

**_“Would you like me to fix it?”_ **

**_“You can do that!?”_ **

**_“I can.”_ **

**_“Please!”_ **

**_“Alright, you’ll have to help me get some things.”_ **

Alyssa nodded, and Duo wrote out what he would need. She took the list and put it in her pocket. Duo stood and offered her his hand. She took it and Duo led her downstairs.

“Alyssa! There you are!” Sister Mary cried, “Where did you run off to?”

Alyssa ducked behind Duo who smiled down at her and nudged her towards the table.

“Thank you for bringing her down.” Sister Mary said.

Duo waved her off and sat next to Alyssa and placed a small amount of food on his plate. As he ate he decided to teach her some basic signs, so she would have some way to communicate.

“You know how to sign.” Father Lewis commented when he entered the kitchen.

Duo looked up at him and nodded and held his hand up to his throat and acted as if he was turning a knob to off.

Father Lewis nodded in understanding, “I see. Have you given any thought as to what I said last night?”

Duo nodded and glanced at Alyssa who was happily practicing the signs he had shown her.

_ “I’ll stay for a few days, after that I have to go.” _

“Very well.” Father Lewis said, “We will do everything we can to help you.”

Duo nodded, grateful before turning to Alyssa as she tugged on his shirt. Further down the table he saw two boys, slightly older than Alyssa, looking at them.

Alyssa held up her notebook, so he could read it.

**_“Can we start fixing my hearing aid now?”_ **

He smiled at her and nodded. She jumped up from the table and waited impatiently for him to follow her.

Father Lewis smiled as he watched them leave.

Several hours later he was in sitting in the kitchen working on Alyssa’s hearing aid. They had managed to get what he needed to fix and improve it. Alyssa was sitting next to him and the two boys that had been looking at them earlier were sitting across from him.

Apparently, they had been neighbors before coming to the orphanage and had always looked out for Alyssa.

Duo finished putting the hearing aid back together and handed it to Alyssa who smiled brightly up at him as she carefully placed it in her ear. He motioned for the boys to say something and saw Alyssa’s face light up when she heard them.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He felt tears against his neck as he reached up to gently rub her back.

The next two days passed quickly. He taught Alyssa and several other children how to sign and how to defend themselves. He also helped Father Lewis with a few repairs around the church and orphanage.

It was during this time when several OZ soldiers came searching for him.

“We believe that the escaped Gundam Pilot is hiding in the area. Remain calm and stay out of our way while we search the premises.”

“This is an orphanage!” Father Lewis said, “You can’t just barge in here!”

“Out of our way old man!” The soldier said, “You’re already behind on your payments!”

“I told you last time that we don’t have anymore money!” Father Lewis told them, “Please leave!”

“Are you hiding something from us, Father?”

“No.” Father Lewis said, “But there are children here!”

Duo sunk further into the shadows as he watched the exchange. They were here for him. He should have left as soon as he had woken up. He was putting everyone here in danger.

He had to leave.

He watched as the soldiers went from room to room, knocking furniture over, tearing curtains down, and pushing several of the children around. It made his blood boil. He had to do something, anything, to get rid of them.

He moved through the shadows to the front door and peeked out it. He saw more soldiers on the streets, going from building to building. He would have to be quick, no hesitation. He glanced behind him before slipping out the door, making sure to stick to the shadows until he was away from the orphanage.

He stopped in an alley several buildings away and grabbed an abandoned pipe from the ground. He stepped out from the alley and used the pipe to hit one of the buildings.

Heads snapped towards him with shouts of, “There he is! Get him!”

He turned and ran further into the alley, darting in and out of the shadows. After a few minutes he came to a dead end. He heard the yells of triumph behind him and smirked as he continued running, only to use the building that was blocking him as a platform to kick off. He flipped over the soldiers, who were looking at him with wide eyes.

When he landed he turned and ran back towards the mouth of the alley only to slip into the shadows and duck down behind a large garbage can as the soldiers ran past.

He waited a few minutes before heading towards the shuttle port. He needed fake documentation and a disguise.

He glanced back in the direction of the orphanage once, regret filling him before he pushed it away. He promised himself he would come back when the war was over, but until then, he had a mission to complete.


	14. Snapped

_Life is a very thin thread_

_and it only takes a second to snap it._

* * *

 

 

Quatre groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. His entire body felt heavy.

“You’re awake.” A familiar voice said, “How are you feeling?”

He slowly turned his head towards the voice to see a woman with honey-blonde hair in a doctor’s coat standing there.

“You’re in a hospital on a satellite for mining natural resources.” The woman continued, “What were you doing in that mobile suit anyway? You don’t look like a solider.”

Quatre’s eyes widened as he sat upright, “I’m not! Ah!” He doubled over in pain.

“Don’t try to move yet!” The woman exclaimed as she helped him lay back down, “If you had continued to drift around in space you would have died!”

“Why?” Quatre asked, “Why did you save me?”

“I’m a doctor.” The woman said, “I took an oath to save everyone, no matter who they are.”

“Forgive me.” Quatre said, “I haven’t even thanked you for saving my life.” He paused for a second before looking at the woman, “Where can I rent a shuttle?”

“Nowhere.” The woman said, “I can’t let someone in your condition out of my sight!”

“Forget about my condition!” Quatre exclaimed, sitting up again.

“Calm down.” The woman said, “I can see that you’re in a hurry, but it’s not good for you. You just woke up and can barely move. You’re not going anywhere. What you really need is to rest your body and mind.”

The woman reached over to cup his face and he looked at her in surprise, no one had ever done that. She got up and headed for the door as Quatre laid back down.

“I can make arrangements for a shuttle.” She said, “But you have to wait.”

“Right.” Quatre said, “Sorry to ask you.”

“It’s no problem.” She said, “But for now get some rest.” 

* * *

 

 

Trowa watched as Une grew frustrated with not being able to catch the suit that she suspected to be the Tallgeese. He took his time observing her. She was acting completely different than how she had acted as Lady Une.

“You could probably catch it with the Mobile Dolls.” Trowa added his two cents, “The Engineers have also finished with the suits they’re building. This would be the perfect time to test them.”

“You idiot!” Nichol exclaimed, “You can’t test them in battle!”

Une sent Nichol a look that made him fall quiet.

“Who do you suggest for the other pilot?” Une asked.

“Someone with a great amount of skill.” Trowa said.

“Allow me, Colonel.” Nichol said.

“I see.” Une said.

Several minutes later Trowa was walking down to the cells with two guards. He motioned for them to open Heero’s cell and guided him to the bay where the suits had been set up.

“Are you sure this is wise, ma’am?” Nichol asked, “Why let a Gundam Pilot, pilot the suit?”

“Because he’s a Gundam Pilot.” Trowa said over his suit’s loudspeaker, “OZ should know his abilities better than anyone.”

Une turned to J, “Can the Mercurius be self-detonated from Trowa’s suit?”

“Yes.” J said, “Just like you requested.”

“That shouldn’t be necessary.” Trowa said, “He’s fought the Tallgeese once, I’m sure he’d love the chance to finish their battle without OZ threatening to drop a colony.”

“And how do you know about that?” Une asked, her glasses gleaming as she turned in his direction.

“It’s not that hard to find out.” Trowa said, “I am an OZ solider after all.”

He needed to watch what he said, Nichol was already suspicious of him, he didn’t need Une suspicious too.

Minutes later they were flying towards the Tallgeese and Heero was zooming around, testing out the Mercurius’s speed and reaction times.

“How is it?” Trowa asked.

“Not bad.” Heero said, “It’s practically identical to the Gundams.”

“Not surprising.” Trowa said, “Hey Gundam Pilot. How would you fight a Mobile Doll?”

Heero’s response was to get behind the suit and slice it in half with his Crush Shield.

Trowa watched but made no move to interfere.

“First, I’d sneak up behind the enemy to make sure I was out of range of its targeting system.” Heero said.

He sliced another suit in half.

“Hey don’t overdo it!” Trowa called, “Or I’ll have to blow you up!”

“The mobile dolls weak point is that they have the same abilities as the manned models.” Heero said, “They’re all identical. Other suits depend on their pilots’ skills. Personally, I have a problem with space mines.”

He deactivated his Crush Shield and started shooting the mobile dolls down with his Beam Gun.

“We don’t need the mobile dolls.” Heero said, “I’ll handle that suit on my own!”

At that moment a beeping sound came from the suits.

“We’ve caught up.” Trowa said, “We’ll send in the mobile dolls.”

The mobile dolls powered up and flew towards the Tallgeese. They followed them, observing from a distance as the mobile dolls tried to attack the suit. The mobile dolls were destroyed in just a couple of minutes, not once laying a hand on the Tallgeese.

Heero zoomed in and got his attention before getting out of the way as Trowa fired his beam cannon.

Tallgeese managed to dodge at the last second causing the remaining mobile dolls to be destroyed. The Tallgeese fired its Dober Gun at them but it was blocked by the Mercurius’s Planet Defensors.

Heero flew closer, attacking the Tallgeese with his Crush Shield before shooting at him with his beam gun.

As the Tallgeese was distracted by Heero, Trowa used his beam cannon to try to shoot down the suit. The Tallgeese dodged at the last second. Trowa readied the beam cannon again as Heero and the Tallgeese moved in for close ranged attacks.

Trowa fired the beam cannon again, the two suits barely getting out of the way in time.

They came to a standstill.

 _“I don’t have time to play games with you.”_ Zechs said, _“Just haul me in and be done with it.”_

Zechs opened the cockpit and stepped out, his hands held up showing that he didn’t hold a weapon.

Trowa opened his cockpit and Zechs chuckled darkly.

_“Never would have guessed you’d sneak into OZ.”_

“I am Officer Trowa Barton.” Trowa told him, “I don’t believe we’ve met, Zechs Merquise.”

Heero took this time to sneak onto the Tallgeese and behind Zechs who turned, surprised to see him there.

“I’ll introduce myself.” Zechs said, “I go by the name of Milliardo Peacecraft. I’m a goodwill ambassador from Earth.”

* * *

 

 

Quatre looked around the spacious office before seeing the picture on the desk. He walked over and picked it up.

“How old were you in that picture?”

“I really appreciate you bringing me here.” Quatre said.

“It’s no problem.” The doctor said, “I needed to come here anyway.”

Quatre tilted his head, confused.

The door opened, and his father walked in. Quatre steeled himself, knowing that his father wouldn’t be happy with him.

“You’ve been very disobedient.” Zayeed Winner stated as he walked towards them.

“I still believe I’m right!” Quatre said holding his ground.

“Living in space is difficult enough already!” Zayeed said, “Getting involved in a war is a waste of time! We must do things peacefully! But you had to rush off to Earth in that suit and give them an excuse to attack the colonies!”

“Someone has to fight!” Quatre said turning his head only slightly to look at his father, “Or this war will never end!”

“And has it ended?” Zayeed asked, “Has your battle put an end to war?”

Quatre stiffened and turned to glare at his father.

“What could a child like you possibly accomplish?” Zayeed continued as he turned to look at his son, “The least you could do as my Heir is listen to me!”

“I think he’ll grow up to be an excellent Heir.”

“Don’t start, Irea!” Zayeed warned.

“Father, it’s wrong to think that a child is incapable of making a difference.” Irea said as she smiled at Quatre, “My little brother will make an excellent Head of the Winner family one day!”

Quatre looked at her in surprise. She was his sister? That’s why she seemed so familiar!

Later, after they had left their father’s office, they walked around.

“Don’t take it too hard.” Irea said, “Deep down, father understands.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were my sister!?” Quatre asked.

“I’d heard from father that you had become a Gundam Pilot.” Irea said, “But he gets so upset that I wasn’t sure if I should say anything.”

“I had heard that all of my sisters were stationed at different resource satellites.” Quatre said.

“We’re all rooting for you.” Irea said, “Father is too, don’t let him fool you.”

Quatre looked at her in surprise.

“After you left, it was father who worried about you the most.” Irea told him.

“Really?” Quatre asked dubiously.

“He cares, Quatre.” Irea said, “Don’t doubt that. Part of his anger is because he worries so much. You are his only son and his youngest child. I think it’s also because you remind him so much of mother.”

“He hates me because I killed mother.” Quatre said bitterly.

“That’s not true!” Irea exclaimed, “Mother knew the risks of giving birth to you, but she insisted on it. Father didn’t have the heart to tell her no.”

“What was she like?” Quatre asked.

“She was kind.” Irea said softly, “She loved so deeply that sometimes I think she could sense others’ emotions. She loved helping people and was never afraid to speak her mind.”

“She sounds… perfect.” Quatre said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“She was.” Irea told him, “She would have been furious with you for running off, and probably would have gone after you so she could drag you back and keep you safe, but she also would have been proud.”

“She would have?” Quatre asked.

“Yes, she would have been so very proud of you.” Irea said turning to him and pulling him into a hug.

Quatre stiffened before wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck to hide his tears.

Irea held him as he cried. When he pulled away he led her to the factory where Sandrock had been built.

“This is where Sandrock was made.” Quatre told her as he took a seat at a computer in the control room.

“What are you doing?” Irea asked.

“I have to build another Gundam.” Quatre said as he logged into the computer, “I had to destroy mine on Earth.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Irea asked, “To keep fighting with a Gundam?”

“Yes.” Quatre said.

“Quatre, another pilot that fought with you was captured.” Irea informed him, “His suit was destroyed, and the people of the colonies were overjoyed. They don’t consider the Gundams as their allies anymore.”

Quatre grimaced, “I wasn’t fighting to be recognized by the colonies, none of us were. But they’ll see the truth one day. I believe that. We all have our reasons to fight, mine is to free the people of the colonies.”

The computer beeped, and a small smile appeared on his face as he looked at the blueprints.

When they made their way back to their home they were met with an angry mob, all shouting for the Winner family to hand over their power.

“What is going on?” Quatre asked as they ducked into an alley.

“They believe that the Winner family holds to much power.” Irea said, “That we’re monopolizing natural resources.”

“That’s crazy!” Quatre exclaimed.

“We do own many of the satellites, but we’ve never monopolized the resources.” Irea said, “We give them away so that people can prosper in space!”

“Everyone knows that!” Quatre exclaimed.

“Yes, but their feelings have changed.” Irea said.

They hurried back to their father’s office as a loud warning signal filled the colony.

“What is father doing!” Irea exclaimed when she heard the news that the resource satellite had been disconnected from the colony, “This could cause harm to the entire colony!”

“There’s one way to find out!” Quatre said as he turned and ran towards a shuttle bay.

Irea followed him.

They quickly got a shuttle and flew towards the satellite.

“Father stop this!” Irea called through their speakers, “This isn’t going to solve anything!”

_“Are you telling me to sit back and let OZ invade the colony?”_

“Father!” They both exclaimed.

_“Quatre, promise me you won’t fight with those mobile suits anymore!”_

“Father…” Quatre whispered.

_“What are you doing!? Get away from here! They have that beam cannon aimed here!”_

“Father please escape!” Quatre begged.

_“I am escaping, Quatre. There is no end to this fight, so I’m running away!”_

“Father!” Quatre yelled as the satellite came under fire.

He barely managed to steer the shuttle out of the way.

They didn’t manage to escape the entire attack. Quatre was knocked from the pilot’s chair causing Irea to cry out his name as she came towards him. She managed to get behind him and took the damage that came from hitting the wall.

“Father!” Quatre called.

“Quatre.”

He looked over at Irea in surprise.

“Father fought bravely. He wasn’t running away.” Irea tried to move only to whimper in pain.

“Try not to move!” Quatre cried.

“You’re a kind person, Quatre.” Irea said, “Father was kind too. What did he do to deserve this?”

Tears fell from her eyes and Quatre closed his.

“Kind people shed tears, but no one understands them.” Quatre said, “The colony is satisfied now. YOU HEAR THAT!? YOU’RE SATISFIED NOW! I’ll never forget this! And I’ll make sure you don’t forget it either!”

He closed his eyes as something in him _snapped_. His shoulders shook as he started to laugh. He would get his revenge. OZ would pay for what they had done, he would make sure of that.


	15. Four out of Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of torture towards the end, not much but some.

_He is observing the chaos, taking in the lack of raw humanity_

_It's as if the entire world's fallen in love with their insanity_

_-The Vengeful One_

_Disturbed_

* * *

 

 

“There’s no point in building them how they were.” G said as he walked up to O.

He looked up at the skeletons of what had once been Deathscythe and Shenlong. It was sad, seeing such beautiful creations be destroyed, but now they were going to rebuild them even more powerful than they had been.

O nodded his agreement as he looked over the plans they had made.

* * *

 

Duo watched the news with a frown on his face as he leaned back in his chair. It was a bunch of crap. OZ were the ones who had planted that fear in everyone, had made the colonies turn their backs on the Gundams.

He glanced over at the OZ soldier who walked up to watch the report. She was young, couldn’t be any older than himself. He tensed slightly but he also knew there was no way she’d be able to see through his disguise.

He watched as she turned and walked away, she barely gave him a glance and he gave an internal sigh of relieve. Now he just had to get passed security and onto the shuttle and everything would be fine.

* * *

 

“We’re heading towards the Lunar Base.” Wufei observed aloud as he tested his restraints, “Are we to be used as test pilots for the new suits?”

“Maybe.” Heero said, “Perhaps as targets.”

Wufei smirked. OZ thought it would be that easy to get rid of them? They would find out just how hard it was to get rid of them. 

* * *

 

 

Duo watched from the crowd as they prepared to board the shuttle. He’d changed his plans when he’d seen a flyer from OZ.

He handed his application to the soldier at the terminal before heading for the shuttle.

“Hey you! Wait a minute!”

He paused and turned to look at the same soldier he had seen earlier that day.

“Let me see your application!” She ordered.

He handed it to her and watched as her eyes narrowed.

“This is a fake!”

He swung his bag at her and watched her hit the ground before he jumped and let zero-g take over. He lunged for a nearby mobile suit and kicked the OZ soldier out of the way. He quickly climbed in and powered it up.

“He’s taken the Leo! After him!”

He really didn’t want to start a battle while inside the colony and hoped it wouldn’t come to that. And damn this suit for not having his program so he could type what he wanted to say!

He had the Leo back up into a tunnel and pressed a button inside the tunnel. The tunnel doors closed, and he quickly made his escape from the colony. He breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn’t had to start a fight inside the colony.

He focused on his goal, destroying the factory on the Lunar Base. He wasn’t sure if this suit would make it there, but he had to try.

Gunfire erupted next to his suit and he glanced at it and grimaced.

That OZ soldier just wasn’t giving up. He turned the suit around and fired several warning shots at her.

**“If you retaliate I’ll have no choice but to kill you!”**

He grimaced. She was inexperienced and didn’t recognize his shots as warnings.

**“This is for the peace of the colonies!”**

She was fighting to bring peace to the colonies? Well so was he but he couldn’t let her get in his way!

She managed to fire a shot that knocked his Dober Gun out of his hands.

More shots were fired from behind him and he pushed her suit out of the way, letting his take the hits.

Damn it! The Leo spun, and he struggled to get it back under his control. It was no use though. The suit was destroyed easily leaving him to be captured.

“Duo Maxwell.” The soldier read from his fake OZ application, “Who’d have thought that you’d be a Gundam Pilot? Why did you save me?”

Duo stared at her. When had he saved her?

“I’m willing to sacrifice my life for OZ! I don’t need a Gundam Pilot to save me!” She said.

He arched an eyebrow at her as she approached with her gun and pressed it against his head.

“Speak! I want answers before we get to the Lunar Base!”

The Lunar Base? Perfect. Saved him the trouble of getting there himself. It was too bad he’d have to kill her once he was free. She’d seen his face, and nobody saw Shinigami’s face and lived to tell the tale.

He listened to her rant, gathering information that she kept letting slip out until they arrived at the Lunar Base.

He smirked inwardly, the cuffs around his wrists were weak and easy to break out of. Now he just had to wait for his chance.

As they approached the base he took his chance as the soldier left. He easily got free and set off several explosives as he made his way back to the Leo he had been captured in.

It was too easy.

“Duo!”

He blinked and turned as he hopped down into the cockpit.

It was the OZ soldier. Again. She just couldn’t stay away could she?

He turned away and sat down in the cockpit. He sat it up and grabbed a Dober Gun from where it was mounted on the side of the shuttle.

“Duo wait!”

Damn she was annoying.

He turned the gun to the far side of the shuttle and fired several shots. Soon he had a way out of the shuttle and took it. He let the Leo float out of the shuttle and grimaced.

This suit was fucked. It had no balance and only had one arm and leg. This was going to be one bumpy ride. The suit chirped letting him know that more suits were on their way and he frowned.

There was no way he could beat the mobile dolls with his Leo. They dodged every shot from his Dober Gun much to his frustration, but he couldn’t afford to lose.

Several shots hit him and sent him towards the moon. A silent laugh left him as they sent him closer to his target. His Leo landed hard on the moon’s surface, throwing him around inside the cockpit even with his harness on.

As the mobile dolls closed in to finish him, one was destroyed from behind.

It was that damn soldier again! What the hell was she doing!?

He watched as she destroyed one of the outside doors into the base with disbelief.

“Duo. Hurry up and do what you came here to do!”

What?

He was so confused? What had he done to convince this girl that she should join him? He wasn’t going to look a gift in the mouth though. He fired the one remaining thruster he had and flew towards the base. He entered the tunnel and jammed his helmet on his head as he climbed out of the Leo.

The first panel he came across he stopped and looked at the blueprints of the base. It was huge.

“There he is!”

Damn it! He’d been found already!

He threw his helmet at the soldier and picked up the gun the soldier dropped. He ducked down under the spray of gunfire and rolled before jumping to his feet and running. He stopped only briefly to return fire before he resumed running.

He jumped and hit a door headfirst before he rolled to a stop. He kneeled and looked around before seeing Deathscythe and the one Gundam he didn’t know the name of.

They were here? Another pilot had been captured?

“Who’s there!?”

He turned and shielded his eyes as two bright lights were shined in his face.

“It’s him.”

G? So OZ had captured the Engineers.

“This makes four. Is he here to kill us too?”

“No.” G said, “He’s here to destroy the factory. Long time no see, Duo.”

 _“G.”_ He signed, _“I’d heard you’d been captured with the rest of them.”_

He looked over at Deathscythe.

“Do you like it?” G asked, “It’s the newest model.”

_ “How long until it’s finished?” _

“One month.” G said.

“What’s this?” J interrupted, “Your weapon is mute? Ingenious!”

G shot him a look before turning back to Duo, “Just make sure you’re still alive when it’s finished.”

Duo shot J a glare at being called a weapon before he nodded.

“Quick in here!”

“We can’t let them fine this place, Duo!” G said urgently.

Duo nodded again and dropped his weapon. He’d go along with their plan for now.

“Could you do the honors?” G asked O.

“As much as I hate to.” O said as he walked forward.

Duo braced himself but that didn’t stop the pain from the punches that O landed on him. He bounced off the wall several times before O picked him up by grabbing his space suit.

With one final punch to his stomach Duo fell to the ground as the five engineers watched.

He had to admire their acting though. He let them drag him into the hall and throw him back on the ground in front of the OZ soldiers.

“Traitor!” G spat, “After everything I’ve done for you! This is the way you repay me!?”

G kicked him in his ribs and he curled up in a ball as a silent cry of pain left him.

Several minutes later he was stripped of his space suit and had his hands cuffed in front of him before he was thrown in a large cell.

He landed on the floor and stayed there as he regained his breath.

“Botched your mission?”

He opened his eyes to see Heero sitting against the wall with the pilot of the one suit he didn’t know the name of.

“You couldn’t destroy the base.” Heero said, “And you didn’t kill Dr. J and the others.”

Duo pushed himself up and flipped Heero off. He couldn’t sign with these cuffs around his wrists, so he’d have to resort to using morse code for now. He relayed the information of their suits being rebuilt as he leaned back against a nearby wall.

Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

 

 

“Your pilot is mute.” J said when they were alone again.

“He is.” G said, “He managed to sneak onto my ship and hide for three days before he was found. He was small and dirty. Hadn’t had a decent meal in years. He was desperately trying to get his arms free, so he could sign, not that my men realized that. I was going to space him but then I realized that he would be the perfect pilot. He wouldn’t be able to give the enemy information they wanted, and he was already highly skilled in stealth. And when I found out who he was, I knew that he would love the opportunity to destroy the Alliance.”

“Who is he?” S asked.

G smirked, his eyes glittering, “Duo Maxwell. The only survivor of the Maxwell Church Massacre.”

“Perfect.” J stated, “Not only can he not give them answers but his hatred for the Alliance will have bled over to feed his hatred of OZ as well.”

G nodded, “I daresay he’s better than your weapon.”

J snorted, “Not likely. Heero is the Perfect Soldier.”

* * *

 

 

They looked up when the cell door opened and Trowa stepped in. Duo narrowed his eyes, a spark of betrayal flowing through him before it was gone.

“Pilot zero-two.” Trowa said, “Colonel Une wants to speak with you.”

Duo pushed himself to his feet and allowed the two OZ soldiers who had come with Trowa to pull him out of the cell.

He glanced at Trowa out of the corner of his eye, the spark of betrayal coming back. This was Trowa, he wouldn’t betray them… would he?

“Don’t try anything.” Trowa warned him, “We’re under strict orders to shoot first and ask questions second.”

He nodded and let Trowa lead him to an interrogation room. He was forced into a chair and his hands chained to the table.

When Une entered the room, he glared at her.

“Gundam Pilot Zero-Two.” Une said, “Also known as Duo Maxwell and Maxwell’s Demon. The only survivor of the Maxwell Church Massacre. It’s no surprise that you’re against the Alliance after what they did. But we’re not the Alliance. Join us. Help us create a better future for the colonies.”

Duo stared at her. Was she serious? There was no way in hell that he was joining OZ.

“What do you say?” Une asked, “Join us and your crimes will be forgiven.”

Duo continued to stare at her. Une sighed and walked around the table to stand next to him.

“I can be very persuasive.” She said as she gripped his shoulder and pressed down on a pressure point.

He held in his wince and looked straight ahead.

“Barton.” Une said turning to Trowa, “Leave the room.”

“Ma’am?” Trowa said confused.

“Leave the room.” Une ordered, “Mr. Maxwell and I are going to spend some time getting to know each other.”

Trowa nodded slowly and walked to the door of the room, pausing only once to look at Duo and wishing that he could stop what was about to happen.

Duo watched the door close before closing his eyes.

“If you won’t join OZ then I’ll just have to convince you.” Une said as she pulled out a small pouch from her pocket.

He felt the sharp sting of a needle piercing his neck and couldn’t stop his jerking motion as he tried to get away from it.

Une closed the case and put it back in her pocket as she waited for it to take effect.

Duo gasped silently, his back arching as _pain_ shot through every single one of his nerves.

“Let’s begin.” Une said as Duo leaned forward panting.

He glared up at her only to let out a silent yell of pain as she touched his shoulder through his clothes. Fuck. He’d never felt pain like this before.

Hours later he was thrown back in the cell and laid there on the cold metal floor as his body twitched as whatever drug Une had used on him wore off.

“Duo?” Heero asked as he knelt next to him and touched his shoulder.

Duo let out a silent yell of pain as his back arched. Heero hastily withdrew his hand and stared at him with wide eyes.

“What did they do to him?”

His eyes slipped closed as his body gave in to the pain.

* * *

 

 

Une stared at G as the engineer stared back.

“You failed to mention that your pilot is mute.”

“I didn’t think it was important.” G said, “How did you find out?”

“I used a drug that intensifies pain.” Une said simply, “When he didn’t make any noise I figured it out.”

“I see.” G said, “What are you going to do now?”

“He’ll be used to test the suits you’re building.” Une said, “Then he will be disposed of.”

Trowa frowned, his hands twitching. He had seen her use the drug on one person before Duo. Une had made Nichol pay for nearly shooting her down and he was still locked in a cell.

He hated that he couldn’t help Duo and hoped that he would forgive him.


	16. The Loss of Three

_Can you hear the silence?_

_Can you see the dark?_

_Can you fix the broken?_

 

_-Can You Feel my Heart_

_Bring me the Horizon_

* * *

He hated this. He hated having to watch as the others were dragged out of their cell everyday to be questioned by OZ, hated that he had been forced to question them. He knew they understood that he couldn’t blow his cover, but he hated it.

Thankfully, the pain serum had only been used once, unfortunately it had been used on Duo who was now more skittish to touch than he already had been.

He knew the braided pilot wasn’t getting much rest, the bags under his eyes told him that much.

He shook his head and opened the cell door, so he could deliver their meager meal.

“Food.” He said simply.

He didn’t mind delivering their meals, or taking them to the shower as it gave him a chance to see how they were doing.

“Maxwell wake up.” He said, “If you don’t eat now you won’t have another chance until tomorrow.”

Duo opened one violet eye, the other swollen shut, to glare at him before he slowly sat up and shifted towards Heero and Wufei, so he could eat.

“I’ll be back for the tray in thirty minutes.” He said as he sat the tray on the floor in front of them.

He left the room hoping that they saw the message he had left in their food before they ate it.

_‘Gundams almost done.’_

* * *

 

It was finished. He had done it. He had built a new Gundam, one stronger than the others had been, one that wouldn’t be so easy to destroy. With it, he would cleanse outer space.

He looked up at his creation. It was perfect, all it needed now was a name.

“I’ll call you… Wing Zero.” He whispered, “It’s time to get to work. We have much to do.”

His first target; the Resource Satellite that his father had been on.

He would protect the colonists even if they didn’t want to be saved.

With Wing Zero’s superior speed, it didn’t take him long to reach the resource satellite. He let OZ fire at him, biding his time, luring them into a false sense of security before pulling out his twin-buster rifle. He fired one shot at the satellite and watched as it was destroyed.

Once the explosion died down, the only thing that could be heard inside the cockpit was his panting. 

* * *

 

 

“You believe I’m too lenient with them?” Une asked without looking at Tubarov.

“They aren’t needed.” Tubarov told her, “They’ve escaped once, who is to say they won’t again?”

“We need them for testing.” Une said, “Pilot Zero-one has already mastered the Mercurius. No one in OZ has his skill set.”

“It’s still too risky!” Tubarov said, “I’ve read the reports on them! And this Pilot Zero-two or Maxwell’s Demon or whoever he is, broke in to destroy this base. There is the chance that he will escape and attempt to destroy it again.”

“Do you know the story of Maxwell’s Demon?” Une asked, “No? Few do. I have only heard rumors. They say that he killed the Alliance Unit that destroyed the church with his bare hands at the age of eight. Tell me, is that someone you want to kill if you had the chance to get him on your side? They’re all trained to kill, to be ruthless. With them on our side no one could stop us.”

“More pilots can be trained to take their place.” Tubarov informed her, “We have their trainers. Have them give you criteria of what type of person would best make a pilot and then give them a selection to choose from.”

“They’re still valuable.” Une said, “We’d have to wait years for new pilots to measure up to their current level. We need to convert them, have them join us.”

“Do you really think that will happen?” Tubarov asked, “It won’t. They’d rather kill their trainers and us. You yourself heard what that one trainer said, Pilot Zero-two hates all and any kind of military or law enforcement. He will never join us.”

A loud beeping from the computer interrupted them.

**“Colonel! The natural resource satellite at point 07U1 has disappeared!”**

“What!?” Une asked, “Are you sure!?”

**“Yes ma’am! An enemy appeared! A new type of Gundam that we have no information on!”**

“A Gundam?” Une said quietly.

**“Yes ma’am. The satellite and the soldiers on it have disappeared.”**

“How do you know it was a Gundam?” Tubarov asked.

**“We were contacted by the pilot. He said he was going to destroy a civilian colony. We believe it to be Pilot Zero-four! He sent us this blueprint of the Gundam that was in OZ custody before the rebels broke in and stole it!”**

“Is he declaring war?” Tubarov asked.

“Very well.” Une said, “We will send the Mercurius and the Vayeate to the colony.”

“You believe that wise?” Tubarov asked.

“Yes.” Une said, “Who better to defeat a Gundam Pilot than another Gundam Pilot.”

“We should send the mobile dolls instead.” Tubarov said.

“The mobile dolls will stay and protect the lunar base.” Une said, “After all. Two of the Pilots are still unknown. This could be a diversion to free their comrades.”

* * *

 

“Something’s going on.” J observed, “They’re panicking.”

Trowa leaned against the wall next to the cell door.

“An unidentified Gundam has appeared.” Trowa informed them, “They’ve threatened to destroy a colony.”

“Unidentified?” J asked.

“Yes.” Trowa said, “A new model.”

“Any information on it?” J asked, “Any details at all?”

“They know it’s associated with Sandrock.” Trowa said.

“Quatre?” H asked shocked.

“Possibly.” Trowa said, “No one has heard from him since we returned to space. What has me worried the most is that is has the power to completely wipe out a resource satellite with just one shot. I’m being sent with Heero to battle it. I’ll let you know what I can.”

“What blueprint did you leave behind?” J demanded.

“I don’t know the size of the satellite.” H said carefully, “But from what he said, “It all points to _that_ blueprint.”

“We all designed that Gundam.” J said, “But we didn’t complete it. It sounds like your pilot has. This is bad. That much power…”

“Something must have happened.” H said, “For Quatre to even consider building it. It’s possible that he finally snapped.”

“Snapped?” G asked, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve long suspected Quatre of being a New Type, an Empath.” H said, “When he was younger, he was angry at everything. He was rude, selfish, and didn’t care if others were in trouble. It wasn’t until two years ago that he changed.”

“What happened?” O asked.

“He met a group that understood him.” H said, “To this day, they’ve done all they could to help him.”

They looked at him. Whatever the case, it wasn’t good.

* * *

 

“Pilot Zero-one get up.” A soldier said as the cell door opened.

Heero slowly stood and walked towards them as Duo and Wufei watched.

“I’d say your goodbyes.” Trowa said, “It’s highly possible that you’ll die in this fight.”

They looked at him as he entered the cell. Duo stood to face him.

“You’re going up against a Gundam.” Trowa informed Heero.

“What?” Wufei asked.

“A new model.” Trowa said walking towards Duo, “An entire division was wiped out with just one shot.”

“What are the specs and weapons?” Heero asked.

“The engineers asked the same thing.” Trowa said stopping next to Duo.

Duo’s eye had finally healed but various other bruises had formed. Out of all of them, the soldiers liked to pick on Duo the most, mostly because he couldn’t cry out or shout which meant they wouldn’t get caught. They hadn’t done anything other than push, punch, and kick him around, thankfully.

“Whatever.” Heero said, “Let’s go.”

Duo looked at Heero and tilted his head. He had a bad feeling about this fight, like something was going to happen to them.

Trowa turned and punched him in the stomach causing him to double over as Trowa slipped a device into his hand.

“Stay out of the way.” Trowa said, “You’ll get your chance to fight eventually.”

Duo winced, going down to one knee as he watched Heero leave with Trowa.

“Are you sure he’s still on our side?” Wufei asked, “It didn’t seem like an act.”

Duo nodded and turned to face him. He held up the device Trowa had given him. He checked that there weren’t any guards outside the cell before pointing the device at the wall and pushing the button.

An image of their new Gundams appeared along with Trowa’s voice.

_“Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang. This was given to me by Master O. Use it to kill some time.”_

“I see.” Wufei said, “I guess your trust wasn’t misplaced after all.”

Duo rolled his eyes before studying the new design for Deathscythe. He saw the words _Deathscythe Hell_ and smirked. OZ wouldn’t know what hit them.

* * *

 

Heero went over the information Trowa had given him in his head. Duo and Wufei’s Gundams were being rebuilt and the pilot of the new Gundam was suspected to be Quatre. Who, for reasons unknown, had built this overpowered Gundam and was threatening to destroy the colonies.

It didn’t sound like Quatre.

In the few days he had spent in Quatre’s company he had learned that the blond hated fighting and killing but did it anyway so that the war would end. He would never destroy a colony like he was threating to do. Something was wrong.

At least OZ had done one thing right. All the civilians on the colony Quatre was threatening had been evacuated.

* * *

 

“Calling 06E3. I’m about to destroy your colony.” He called over his comm. system, “There is no sense in retaliating. Leave the colony at once.”

He waited, giving them a chance to leave as he got Wing Zero into position. He would cleanse outer space, starting with this colony.

As OZ started their attack against him, he dodged the beams from their cannons and activated his thrusters. He continued dodging, even as the mobile suits came out. He separated his twin-buster rifle and activated it before spinning once, destroying all the suits that were firing at him.

OZ continued their assault at him and he closed his eyes before opening them again.

“They’re afraid of dying.” He said, “You really shouldn’t be fighting if that’s the case!”

He put his twin-buster rifle back together and aimed at the colony. He fired and watched as it was destroyed.

“I’m crying?” He said to himself, “That’s funny, I’m not sad at all.”

He would save outer space, would save humanity from itself.

* * *

 

He opened his eyes to see Trowa’s face on the screen in front of him.

“Are we there?” He asked, “That was quick.”

“Our destination just changed.” Trowa informed him.

“I see.” He said, “Was it him?”

“Yeah.” Trowa said, “He’s heading our way to destroy another colony.”

“What happened that caused him to do this?” He asked, “This isn’t the same person that I remember.”

“I don’t know.” Trowa said, “But we need to stop him.”

He nodded.

“Our mission is to find out how powerful the Gundam is.” Trowa told him, “Fight only if necessary.”

He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Whatever was wrong with Quatre needed to stop before it was too late.

“You are to go ahead of us to gage the Gundams skills.” Trowa said, “Go. We’ll be right behind you.”

“Right.” He said activating his thrusters and shooting off ahead of them.

* * *

 

They looked over the blueprints carefully, taking in each detail. He had to admit, Deathscythe’s new design was awesome. As long as the wings on it were folded down, he would be completely protected in the cockpit. And when he was leaving stealth mode, it would hopefully make OZ piss themselves.

He frowned as his thoughts turned back to the unknown Gundam Trowa and Heero had gone off to fight. The bad feeling he had wasn’t leaving and he wasn’t foolish enough to think that just because Quatre, if it was Quatre, that they would be safe.

Trowa, he knew, couldn’t blow his cover and Heero was being treated well and would continue being treated well as long as he continued testing their suits.

He let out a silent sigh, before looking up at the air vents. He narrowed his eyes before closing them and shifting his body so that he was more comfortable.

He fell into a light meditative state and hoped that this wasn’t going to be how he died.

* * *

 

J stumbled before catching himself, “I must be getting old! I feel weak!”

“Fool.” G snorted, “They’ve cut off the air supply to our cell.”

“So, you already noticed.” J said, “My efforts were wasted then.”

“We’ve got thirty minutes at most.” G said.

“My only regret is not being able to finish rebuilding the suits.” J said.

“You’re wasting air.” G informed him.

They fell silent, waiting for death or for an escape. 

* * *

 

 

Quatre entered the colony silently, noting that it was empty of human life. He destroyed random buildings as he walked past them in Wing Zero, just waiting for OZ to arrive.

He came across a Ferris wheel and frowned. The colony didn’t need things like this.

The monitor in the cockpit came on with a chirp and he saw that OZ had finally arrived.

“What this colony really needs is war.”

He turned Wing Zero towards them and opened fire with his machine cannons. He quickly destroyed the suits in the colony before making his way outside it to face the rest of the troops there.

He quickly destroyed the suits around him before listening to Trowa.

**_“Do you read me, Quatre?”_ **

“Yes. I read you, Trowa.” He responded, his voice completely flat and void of emotion, “Don’t come any closer. Hey! What did I just say!? Don’t come any closer!”

He aimed his twin-buster rifle at Trowa’s suit. He fired on the suit and heard Trowa’s exclamation of shock that quickly turned to pain.

Trowa suit managed to survive the attack but it was heavily damaged, one side of the suit nearly destroyed, leaving the cockpit and Trowa exposed.

“Trowa. Outer space has gone mad.” He said, “The only way to save it, is to destroy it so that it can be cleansed.”

 ** _“What’s going on, Quatre?”_** Trowa asked gasping in pain, **_“This isn’t like you.”_**

“Tell the others for me.” Quatre said, “They have to stay away. If they don’t… I’ll destroy them.”

He turned as a chirping sound echoed in the cockpit, “Don’t come any closer!”

He opened fire on the approaching suit.

 ** _“Is that all you’ve got to say?”_** Heero asked as he attacked, **_“If things have gone mad, then I’ll just fight by believing in myself.”_**

He barely remembered fighting Heero. He did remember Trowa forcing his suit to jump in front of Heero’s though.

“Trowa!” He exclaimed.

Trowa took the damage that was meant for Heero, his suit sparking with electricity.

**_“Quatre…”_ **

“Trowa!”

When Heero continued attacking him, all he could think about was saving Trowa. He couldn’t let his comrades die!

“Heero save Trowa!”

He watched as Trowa’s suit sped away from them, electricity sparking around it threatening to explode at any second.

 ** _“Quatre. You aren’t the only one who is angry at the colonies.”_** Trowa told him, **_“But we have to move on. We’ve been trained to be soldiers to the point where we lose ourselves. Don’t let that happen to you. The kinder you are, the bigger the toll war takes on you. I don’t know what happened to make you like this, but this isn’t who you are, Quatre! Don’t let what happened control you! It’s true, we might no longer be needed as soldiers, so accept it. Return to the person you were before.”_**

Trowa’s voice was cut off as his suit exploded.

“TROWA!” Quatre called as Heero rammed into him, “Heero what are you doing!? Let me go! Trowa’s going to die!”

“Yes.” Heero said simply, “You’re the one who killed him.”


	17. Incomplete Soldiers

_We fight, we bleed,_

_We live, we breathe,_

_We fall beneath..._

-Incomplete

Thousand Foot Krutch

* * *

 

 

She hurried through the halls to the control room hoping that she wasn’t too late. She might not like them, but she wasn’t going to let them die like this. Once in the control room she pulled the lever and watched the flashing warning symbol disappear.

“Either way, they’ll be executed.” Tubarov said cocking his pistol and aiming it at her as he entered the room behind her.

“Then I ask that you execute me as well.” Une said, “Failure has always meant death in OZ. This is no different.”

She pressed the button, opening the vents in the cells and turned to face Tubarov.

She didn’t flinch as the bullet went through her, or as she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 

His eyes snapped open as the feeling that something was very wrong grew in him. He didn’t know what it was, just that something was wrong.

“Maxwell get up!”

He blinked, looking up at Wufei who was scowling down at him.

“The doors are open! Get up!”

He blinked again before standing, noticing that his cuffs were loose. He quickly slipped them off and followed Wufei out of their cell.

They headed towards their Gundams and though they weren’t finished, it was their best chance of getting out alive.

He climbed into Deathscythe’s cockpit and felt her come to life under his hands. He closed his eyes, the feeling of something being _wrong_ not leaving him.

As they rose to the surface of the moon Duo pushed the feeling away and focused on their battle to freedom.

 **“Shall we escape?”** He typed.

 **“After we pay them back.”** Wufei replied.

Duo smirked and waited as OZ’s newest mobile suits attacked them. He watched the damage report scroll across his monitors and grinned darkly. The attack barely left a scratch. He had Deathscythe walk through the explosion the ‘wings’ popping up, giving it a terrifying appearance.

He pulled out Deathscythe’s scythe and grinned gleefully as the ‘blades’ appeared. He swung it, slicing through the suits with ease.

Behind him Wufei was destroying more suits by extending Altron’s arms and punching the suits in their faces.

He watched the explosions, grinning darkly as he spun the scythe around him like a lasso before slicing through more suits. It made him forget about the feeling of unease that he had been feeling.

When the suits were destroyed he went one way, while Wufei went another. 

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t believe what he had done. He hadn’t meant for that to happen, hadn’t meant to kill Trowa.

The elevator doors opened, and he stepped out. He kept his eyes on the floor until something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He paused, looking over at it.

“Keep moving.”

Quatre shoved the guard away by ramming him with his shoulder before running towards the object that had caught his eye. He heard gunfire behind him but paid it no mind as he stopped before the destroyed suit.

“Trowa…” His voice shook, tears forming in his eyes, “I did this, I did this to you. Please forgive me!”

He fell to his knees, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Heero watched him after knocking down the guards when they began shooting at Quatre. Their fight would be difficult now that Trowa was gone, but not impossible. Quatre needed to pull himself together.

He grunted when one of the guards hit him in the face with the buttstock of his weapon, sending him skidding across the floor.

“We have permission to execute you if you act out.” One guard said, “Do that again and you can kiss your ass goodbye!”

“Heero!” Quatre said as he knelt next to him, all traces of tears gone.

Heero sat up, glaring at the soldiers as they mocked them.

They both tensed as bullets ricocheted off the floor in front of them.

“The Treize faction!” The guards exclaimed dropping their weapons and surrendering.

 

Hours later Quatre was forced into a chair with wires attached to his temple as the Treize faction soldiers and the Engineers tested the ZERO system on him.

“Good so far, his brainwaves aren’t affected at all.”

“What are you trying to determine with this test?” Quatre asked opening his eyes.

“We’re checking to see how the system influences the pilot’s brainwaves.” O said.

Meanwhile G and J were filling Heero in on current news.

“OZ has split, Une has been shot, and your two fellow pilots have escaped in their incomplete Gundams.” J said.

“They only need some minor adjustments.” G said, “Duo will be able to finish in no time.”

“And Trowa?” Heero asked.

Quatre turned in his chair to face them.

“He’s been MIA since the Vayeate was destroyed.” J said, “Most likely dead.”

“There was a very low chance of him surviving.” G added.

Quatre looked down, his fists clenched at the confirmation that Trowa was dead.

He shook his head and stood. There was a chance Trowa had survived, he had to hang on to that.

“Wait! Please look into this! There are several colonies in that area!” Quatre pleaded, “Trowa’s strong! If there was a chance that he could have survived, then I know that he’s alive!”

“You’re too soft, Quatre.” H said, “This is why that suit ended up in OZ’s hands even with the system installed in it.”

Quatre bowed his head and turned to face him.

“The system amplifies and controls brain waves for fighting.” S said, “It shows the pilot outcomes that they could never achieve without the system.”

“If someone else had been piloting it would have been fine.” J said, “But with an incomplete soldier in the cockpit it caused an error causing him to attack his own comrades. It can’t be helped, I guess.”

“The Vayeate, Mercurius, and this new Gundam could have all demolished the Lunar base together easily.” G said, “Now the Vayeate is completely destroyed and the Mercurius damaged and unable to fight.”

“Because of your training, your athletic abilities and tactical skills are perfect.” O said, “However, as a soldier, you’re far from perfect mentally. This incident has made that flaw very clear.”

“If you want to win, then you must become a perfect soldier!” J told him, “You won’t survive otherwise. There’s also the option of you going insane! It happens even to the best of soldiers in a time of war!”

Quatre looked at them, his fists clenched at his sides. They wanted him to give up his emotions to become a perfect soldier? Trowa had told him the opposite, to remain true to himself.

 

Some time later Heero was sitting at a computer console looking at Wing Zero’s blueprint.

“What do you think of the system?” Heero asked Quatre.

“I’m not sure.” Quatre said honestly, “I was focused on the beam cannon and didn’t pay attention to anything else.”

“It hasn’t been retrieved yet.” Heero pointed out.

“What are you planning, Heero?” Quatre asked him.

“We can’t leave it in their hands.” Heero said turning to face him.

“You want to fight.” Quatre said frowning, “But how can you truly know who your enemies are and who your allies are?”

“The ones trying to kill you and the one’s you’re trying to destroy are your enemies.” Heero pointed out.

“But how do you know?” Quatre asked, “What if you are mistaken?”

“We’re not mistaken.” Heero told him, “We can’t afford to be.”

Quatre looked down. He knew Heero was right, but he had attacked Trowa who was now MIA, possibly dead. How could he trust himself when he had attacked one of his allies?

* * *

 

He was floating in an endless sky of darkness. It was so cold, he couldn’t feel his body anymore. He heard the sound of something coming closer and felt something wrap around him before there was warmth.

“It’s a kid! Get warm fluids and blankets!”

“Grab some oxygen too! His suit is running on empty!”

His helmet was pulled off his head and he found himself sucking in air and coughing.

“It’s okay. We’ve got you kid!”

He was laid on a soft surface, his clothes stripped from him before he was wrapped in a warm blanket.

“Come on kid. Open your eyes.”

He groaned, opening his eyes.

“That’s it. Time to wake up.”

He stared up at the man leaning over him.

“So, you decided to wake up!” The man said, “About time! We were starting to think you’d stay asleep forever!”

He blinked up at him.

“What’s your name kid? Where are you from?”

His name?

“I don’t know.”

A week later he was dropped off on a colony with just enough money to buy a cheap room and some food for a couple of nights, after that he was on his own.

After several days on his own he was walking in the rain when a young woman approached him.

“Trowa! You’re okay! Trowa…?”

Was that his name? Trowa?

The woman, Cathy took him to a traveling circus that she lived and worked at. It was there that he found warm dry clothes, hot food, and a bed to sleep in.

That night he sank into the bed and under the warm covers where he dreamt of violet eyes that he could get lost in forever. 

* * *

 

 

He was angry, angrier than he had been when Solo died, angrier than when the church had been destroyed, and he _didn’t know why._ He had no reason to be angry. People died in wars, everyone knew that. And as a Gundam Pilot there was an even greater risk of dying.

He wasn’t angry. He was furious. Which was why when OZ entered his hunting grounds he showed no mercy. He sliced the Leo’s in half, relishing in their explosions. He dodged their pathetic attacks as he made his way closer to the carrier.

The Shinigami had returned from Hell and was here to reap the souls of his enemies.

He landed on top of the carrier as the remaining Leo’s tried to close in on him. He smirked, destroying the carrier and the remaining Leo’s in one huge explosion.

Once the explosion cleared up, he turned back towards the colony he had been hiding in. He had to finish Deathscythe so that it was completely battle ready. He had a feeling that he would need to be as ready as possible as soon as possible.

Days later, when a Gundam appeared in front of him as he was gathering parts he wasn’t too surprised. He was surprised, however, when an OZ soldier stepped out.

“Duo Maxwell.” The soldier said, “I demand that you come with me.”

He tensed. The soldier had Wing Zero, the Gundam that could destroy a colony easily. He held up his hands in surrender. He couldn’t let anything happen to this colony.

He was taken into space and placed in the cockpit of Wing Zero as the soldier, Trant, informed him that he was going to be fighting the mobile dolls so that he could gather the battle data.

Duo scowled. This wasn’t good.

Wing Zero showed him Deathscythe, showed him the colony that he was trying to protect be destroyed.

He panted, hands gripping the controls tightly, his eyes wide.

So that’s what it was showing him. The more they fought, the more they would lose, whether it be a battle, a colony, or their own life.

He blinked, noticing for the first time that all the mobile dolls were destroyed.

He didn’t protest when he was pulled out of Wing Zero as Trant took his place in the cockpit. He floated in space until Hilde found him. Once inside the carrier he had been picked up in, he pulled himself in to Deathscythe.

“Duo don’t!” Hilde called over the intercom, “You’re in no shape to fight!”

He closed the feed and had Deathscythe stand before piloting it out into the nearby battle.

Trant wouldn’t be able to handle that suit without his mind breaking. When he arrived, he saw Trant aiming at the colony. He quickly intervened by attacking and forcing Trant’s attention away from the colony.

He lost his scythe during the fight, but Trant nearly lost his mind. He watched Trant race away before going to find his scythe. He couldn’t afford to waste time rebuilding it. He had to finish Deathscythe and find the others, so they could finish this once and for all.

No human could handle that suit, it was no wonder Quatre had gone insane and killed Trowa.

A part of him hated the blond for what he had done, another part understood, but it didn’t make it any easier for him to understand _why_ he felt that way. It didn’t make _sense_. Trowa had just been an ally, just another pilot, what did it matter if he lived or died?

This was why he never got close to people. You let them in and then something happens, and they’re gone, leaving you to feel their loss, leaving you a mess. _That_ was why he stayed away, why he had told himself to stay away from Trowa, yet he had found himself drawn to the taller teen and it confused him to no end.


	18. What is Justice?

_The dead cannot cry out for justice._  
It is the duty of the living to do so for them.  
\- Lois McMaster Bujold

* * *

 

 

Returning to his home was a solemn affair. The first night back he found himself in the field of flowers that he had once enjoyed, that had once brought color to the colony, but were now faded and dying.

He knew the colony was old, that it had so many problems that his clan should find a new home. But _this_ was their home. No matter how many times OZ and the Alliance tried to take it away from them, it was their home.

He hated being back here, but he felt that this was where he was needed.

When he wasn’t working on Nataku, he was training his mind and body. He would scour the clan’s library for books he hadn’t yet read and sparring with his clan mates.

He visited her grave once, just to make sure that it was being taken care of, or that’s what he told himself at least.

Now, now he was sparring with his clanmates who posed little to no challenge.

“Enough!” Master Long called, “Wufei!”

Wufei paused and turned, “Master Long. Thank you for providing me with a place to train.”

“You’ve improved a great deal since I last saw you.” Master Long said, “I’m sure that Altron is happy to be piloted by you.”

“Yes, Nataku is strong.” Wufei said, “Though I do not deserve the strength of being its pilot.”

“Walk with me, Wufei.”

They walked for several minutes until they came to a small stream with a bridge.

“Strength is in the mind.” Master Long said, “The mind is in a constant battle with itself. To defeat your enemy, you must first win against yourself. Remember, Wufei, you will always be your greatest enemy.”

Wufei nodded.

“Our colony has protected us for the past one-hundred years while we’ve battled outer space.” Master Long said, “While still strong, it no longer has the strength to sustain lives. Our clan will soon become extinct. But still we follow our chosen path. We fight and live for justice. Do you understand, Wufei?”

“Justice…” Wufei mused.

“Believing in yourself, not lying to yourself, and never betraying yourself.” Master Long said turning to face Wufei.

“Master Long! OZ is here!”

There was a distant explosion causing Wufei to turn towards it. He clenched his fists, his face twisted into a scowl. OZ was here, his enemy was here. They would not destroy his home.

He ran towards Nataku and ran through the start up. He knew this was a trap to lure him out, but OZ was destroying his home. They wouldn’t get away with this.

As two OZ suits closed in he punched the wall out of a building and into the suit, causing it to explode. He attacked the suits, not giving them a chance to regroup.

_Nataku. Guide me down the correct path!_

Once the suits inside his colony were destroyed he headed out into space to destroy the suits there. He attacked as they rushed towards him, his twin beam trident spinning in Nataku’s hand as he attacked.

**_“Pilot zero-five surrender at once! We are in position to destroy the colony!”_ **

**_“Cowards!”_** Wufei roared.

Seeing and hearing the colony explode Wufei cried out in anger and worry, **_“Master Long!”_**

His screen came to life with the image of Master Long.

**_“Wufei… don’t waver! If you do… you’ll just start… yet another battle… you must continue fighting!”_ **

**_“Master Long!”_ **

**_“Keep fighting, Wufei!”_ **

The screen went dark as the colony exploded.

His head bowed, and his shoulders shook as he roared his anger and attacked the remaining OZ forces.

When there was none left he roared his anger again, tears flowing down his face.

* * *

 

“There seems to be a battle going on around the L5 colony.” Howard said as he read the data from the monitors in front of him, “Wufei must be fighting.”

“Pilot zero-five?” Zechs asked from beside him.

Howard nodded, “I only know Duo and Heero, but Duo gave me the names of the rest.”

“We cannot confront Romefeller with the forces we have now.” Zechs said, “We need the Gundam Pilots.”

“Recruiting them would be difficult.” Howard said, “While I have no doubt that Duo will come here at some point, those boys have the courage to fight on their own.”

“One of their own is already presumed dead, surely they realize that if they join together that they’ll have a better chance at surviving?”

“They don’t care if they survive.” Howard said, “They’re prepared to die just like their comrade.”

“We’re fighting the same enemy.” Zechs said, “Just let me talk to him.”

Howard turned to look at him, his ever-present sunglasses slipping just enough to see one brown eye.

“Very well.” He said, “Change the Peacemillion’s course to L5.”

* * *

 

 

Quatre pulled his cloak further over his head as he navigated his way through the desert. It was hot, and he wanted nothing more than to take off the cloak but it along with his clothing underneath were the only things keeping him from getting a third-degree sunburn. Though, if he didn’t find shelter and water soon, he might die of dehydration.

“Wait for me, Sandrock.” Quatre whispered through chapped lips, “I’m coming for you.”

 

He must have walked for days before he made it close to the desert village only to see that it was under attack by OZ. He hurried closer, signaling the Maganac corps that he was there. He was quickly shown to Sandrock and joined the fight, turning the odds in their favor.

The battle was over a few minutes later.

“Master Quatre! We’re so glad you’re safe!” Rashid said once they were back on solid ground.

“Thank you, Rashid.” Quatre smiled, “Thank you all. I know I’ve been a pain, causing you all to worry. But I’m back now and I won’t let OZ win.”

* * *

 

 

“I understand what you are saying.” Relena said as she sat at the head of a long table that easily fit the twenty or so men she was meeting with, “Does this not prove what I’ve been saying? True peace can’t be obtained through force.”

“Princess, please lead us towards peace. Lend us your guidance.”

“My influence is limited.” Relena said truthfully, “I will do my best to help you, though I can promise you nothing. Let us work towards peace, together.”

The men clapped as she stood. As she stared down the table at them her thoughts wandered to the young men she had met.

 _Heero… Duo… please do not give up. Peace will come soon._  

* * *

 

 

Heero looked up at the Epyon that had been given to him by Treize after he had joined the Treize Fraction as it was now called before they had been destroyed. He didn’t know why Treize had given it to him or what Treize had planned, but whatever it was… he’d be ready for it.

* * *

 

 

_A shadow fell over him causing him to look up. Meilan stared down at him, a scowl on her face._

_“This is what you do all day?” She sneered, “Sit and read? You’re supposed to be a warrior not a scholar!”_

_“Do you have a problem with scholars?” He asked as he sat up and arched an eyebrow at her over his glasses._

_“I did not marry some weak pansy!” She continued as if she didn’t hear him, “I’ll train you myself if I have to!”_

_Wufei snorted, “Is that all? Fine. We’ll spar if it’ll get you to leave me alone.”_

_He stood and got in his stance as she looked at him shocked before she shook herself out of it and charged him._

_It was over before it began. He had her on the ground before she could blink._

_He turned and started to walk away when she sat up and yelled, “If you’re this strong then why don’t you fight!?”_

_“Fight for what?” He asked._

_“For justice!”_

_He scoffed as it started to rain, “There’s no such thing as justice.”_

Justice… everything came back to that one word. It was such a simple word, but it meant something different to everyone. For him it was getting justice for his clan, making sure they were never forgotten, making sure that OZ paid for what they had done.

He thought back to his battle with Zechs Marquise and his offer to join him. It had been a tempting offer, but he was meant to fight alone. Everyone else would just get in his way.

No, he would fight alone, as he had always done.

* * *

 

Trowa shivered, as if he was in a cold breeze, except there wasn’t one. One moment he would be fine and the next he’d feel as if he was freezing.

“Cold again, Trowa?” Cathy asked.

“I’m fine.” He said, “What’s a Gundam?”

“Where did you hear that?” Cathy asked.

“I heard you talking to the ringmaster.” Trowa said, “Why is everyone afraid of it? Is it bad?”

“Don’t worry about it!” Cathy said, “It’s best if you forget you ever heard of it.”

Cathy walked away, leaving Trowa standing there confused. He was sure she was hiding things from him, but he didn’t know what.

A few more days passed, he was putting away his costume when a young man walked in. Long hair pulled back in a braid and violet eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul.

“Who are you?” He asked, “You aren’t a member of the crew.”

The male used his hands to sign something.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know sign language.”

A look of despair came over the male’s face and he wanted nothing more than to make it go away, but he didn’t know why. He’d never met this person before so why was his very soul telling him otherwise?

The long-haired male pulled out a small notebook and a pen to scribble down what he was trying to say.

**_“Do you remember me, Trowa?”_ **

“How do you know my name?” He asked warily.

**_“Because I know you. We’ve fought together, bled together, Trowa. It’s me… Duo.”_ **

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Trowa?” Cathy called as she rounded the corner only to pause at the sight of Duo, “You! You’re one of them, aren’t you? You aren’t taking my Trowa back! Get out!”

The long-haired male flinched, gave Trowa one last look before turning and running.

“Come on Trowa.” Cathy said tugging at his arm, “Let’s finish packing.”

* * *

 

He didn’t remember him? He was alive, but he didn’t remember him? He didn’t even know why he cared but he did. What did it matter to him that Trowa was alive? They were both soldiers and soldiers died every day. So why the hell did it bother him so much that Trowa didn’t remember him?

When Hilde had suggested that they go have some fun, he hadn’t expected the circus and he certainly hadn’t expected to find Trowa there… but he had and Trowa _didn’t fucking remember him._ Why did his heart hurt?

He punched a nearby wall, ignoring the pain that erupted in his hand.

“Duo?” Hilde asked, “Where’d you run off too?”

He shook his head and with one last look at the tent where Trowa was, he turned and left leaving Hilde to run after him.

He couldn’t just sit and hope for Trowa to regain his memories, to rejoin the fight. OZ wouldn’t wait. He had work to do. 

* * *

 

 

He scowled at the screen, Relena’s surrender and capture had been shown every day since. He’d been keeping an eye on her location and every move Romefeller made since her capture but for now she was safe, there was no need to risk a rescue mission… yet.

* * *

 

Trowa stared out the shuttle window as Quatre and Noin talked. He wasn’t sure what had lead him to joining up with them, but he didn’t regret it, even if he didn’t remember his past.

“Will Duo be joining us?” He asked suddenly.

“We haven’t heard from him.” Quatre said twisting in his seat to look at him, “I’m sure he’ll find his way to us soon though.”

He nodded and turned to look back out the window, unsure of why he had asked if Duo was joining them.

“Duo is… very angry these days.” Quatre said still looking at him, “So is Wufei. Though now that I think about it… they were always angry, always simmering just under the surface. You and Heero on the other hand have always been… cool headed? I think that’s the phrasing I’m looking for. You both remain calm even in the worst situations.”

“I wouldn’t call Heero self-destructing as remaining ‘cool headed’.” Noin pointed out.

“True.” Quatre sighed, “I hope we meet up with them soon, we’re stronger together.”

“I’m sure we’ll see them soon.” Noin said, “In the meantime, we’ve got a long way to go before we reach the resource satellite to finish upgrading Sandrock.”

Quatre nodded and leaned back in his seat, “Everyone… stay safe.”

 


	19. War of Hearts

I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to  
I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you

-War of Hearts

Ruelle

* * *

 

 

What had they been thinking? When he had received notice that there was a fight ahead he hadn’t expected to see Quatre and Trowa fighting against Romefeller together. He snarled, grinding his teeth together as he revealed himself and started destroying suits.

It didn’t take them long now that he was there. He put on his helmet and made sure it was secure before opening the cockpit and stepping out. He saw Trowa turn to Quatre and frowned, determined not to show how much it hurt for Trowa not to remember him.

Instead he started signing angrily, hands moving fast, slipping into the L2 slang he had grown up with.

“Duo slow down, please!” Quatre exclaimed as he tried to figure out what Duo was saying.

He took a deep breath and let it out before slowing his hands and switched back to the signs Quatre would know.

_ “What the hell where you thinking? Sandrock isn’t equipped for space and he has no memories! Why the hell are you letting him pilot a suit!?” _

“Who is he? What is he saying?” Trowa asked.

“This is Duo.” Quatre said dismissively, “He was the one you were asking about earlier. And Duo we didn’t have much of a choice if we wanted to survive.”

Duo scowled at him.

“Duo fight with us!” Quatre said, “Please!”

Duo sighed, _“Fine. Let’s get your suit repaired and find the others. We’ll need their help to finish this.”_

Quatre nodded, “Thank you Duo!”

Duo waved his hand at him and climbed back into the cockpit, closing the latch behind him.

 **“I doubt we have much time before the fighting starts.”** Quatre called over the communication system, **“Follow us and we’ll make sure all our Gundams are repaired.”**

He followed them to the resource satellite and landed inside. It would take all of them to make sure the Gundams were in top shape. He made sure his helmet was secure before climbing out of his cockpit and floating down to the floor.

He saw Quatre and Trowa doing the same before he turned away, determined not to get close to anyone again.

“Is he angry at us?” Trowa asked Quatre as they watched Duo walk away.

“Angry at me, perhaps.” Quatre said, “I’m the reason you lost your memories after all.”

“It feels like he’s angry with me as well.” Trowa said.

“I don’t think it’s anger.” Quatre said quietly, “More like… he’s hurt that you don’t remember him.”

“Why would he be hurt about that?” Trowa asked confused.

“Because the two of you are very close.” Quatre said giving him a small smile, “At one point the three of us were hiding together and the two of you could always be found together. And now… now he’s pulling away.”

Trowa turned to watch as Duo started inspecting a gadget he had picked up.

* * *

 

 

It took them three days to make sure the Gundams were in top shape. And now they were planning their next move.

“I’m not sure if we’ll be able to get through to Wufei.” Quatre sighed.

“Should we head back to Earth?” Noin asked.

“There are White Fang patrols near us.” Quatre said with a shake of his head.

 _“You want us to fight them instead of finding Heero and Wufei.”_ Duo signed.

“We have to have faith that they can handle themselves.” Noin said, “And in Relena. She will figure something out.”

 _“We don’t have time to wait for her to figure something out.”_ Duo signed.

They all tensed when a loud beeping filled the cockpit of the shuttle.

“What is it, Trowa?” Quatre asked.

“An encoded message.” Trowa said, “Addressed to Deathscythe.”

Duo blinked and quickly opened the message to find a live video feed from Howard.

_“Duo can you hear me?”_

Duo quickly typed his message.

_“Good! I’ve got a mission for you! It includes supplies and repairs.”_

Duo blinked again, curious as to what the mission was.”

 _“I’m listening.”_ He typed.

 _“Head to these coordinates.”_ Howard said, _“We’ll talk there.”_

* * *

 

Wufei flew through space in Nataku towards Libra, slicing suits in half as he went. His anger, his hatred boiled just below his skin as he fought against the suits the Libra sent out to stop him.

When the Libra began firing at their own suits to get to him, his hatred only grew. Did they have no honor?

He did his best to dodge the deadly lasers that were aimed at him, only to fail and get head on. He gritted his teeth as he endured the attack.

White Fang, in his opinion, was worse than OZ and deserved to be wiped out.

Beeping filled his cockpit before a video feed opened.

 _“Wufei are you alright?”_ Quatre asked. _“We’ve received reports that Libra fired their guns.”_

“They destroyed their own suits to get to me.” Wufei said softly. “Nataku can’t move.”

_“Zero-Two is coming to extract you. He’ll be there soon.”_

Wufei nodded and ended the video feed.

* * *

 

“We’ve done it sir! There is no sign of the Gundam!”

“Well done.” Quinze said. “However, we must prepare for any retaliation from the other Gundams.”

“I don’t understand. Why are the Gundams hostile towards us?”

“Because the Gundams now fight for Earth.” A voice behind them said. “And the Earth is an enemy of the colonies. We must declare war.”

“Majority of our troops are on their way to Barge! We have no troops left here to protect us.”

The person stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face.

“Yes, but this is the perfect chance to give the colonies everything they want, including their freedom.” Milliardo said. 

* * *

 

 

Heero stared down at Relena as she gave her speech. His gun was aimed at her, his finger on the trigger but he hesitated. Why did he keep hesitating?

When Relena looked up and saw him, he could see the fear in her eyes but there was also acceptance. Did she want him to kill her? He bowed his head in acknowledgment as he started to squeeze the trigger only to freeze when he heard the sound of clapping.

He lowered his gun and walked away as the military leaders began congratulating Relena as they promised to follow her plan. He couldn’t kill her now, they would retaliate and then they’d never have peace.

* * *

 

 

Duo flew the shuttle through space swiftly but carefully to avoid detection from OZ and White Fang. He had Wufei’s coordinates, he just had to get there without getting either of them captured. There was a small window in which they would be safe, there was no room for errors.

He had the ramp lowered on the shuttle as soon as he started his approach. He swung the shuttle around and backed up so that Wufei and his Gundam were scooped up safely into the back. He sped off before the ramp had closed properly and glanced over his shoulder as the door to the cockpit opened and Wufei stepped in.

He tossed him water and a nutrition bar that Wufei caught gratefully as he sat down.

“Where are we going?” Wufei asked.

Duo ignored him for now as he focused on getting them back to Peacemillion. It didn’t take them long and as soon as they were docked Duo moved to help Wufei unload his Gundam only to stop when Wufei grabbed his arm.

“What are we doing here?” Wufei demanded.

 _“Repairing your suit.”_ Duo signed as if it was obvious.

“You want us to pair up with Zechs?” Wufei asked incredulously.

Duo scowled at him and pulled him from the shuttle. He pulled up the feed from White Fangs declaration of war and watched as the anger grew in Wufei’s eyes.

 _“They’re using you.”_ Duo signed. _“You’re letting your anger cloud your judgment.”_

Wufei scowled at him. “Fuck off Maxwell. You have no clue what it’s like!”

 _“I don’t?”_ Duo signed. _“You aren’t the only one that has lost everything due to the military. I know exactly what you’re going through.”_

“It’s not the same!” Wufei roared catching the attention of everyone in the shuttle bay.

Duo scowled and lashed out with a right hook, catching Wufei in the jaw. Wufei stumbled back, falling to the floor as he rubbed his jaw and glared at Duo who glared right back. Wufei shifted and aimed a kicked at Duo’s legs that the braided male easily dodged only to gasp and double over as Wufei punched him in his stomach. Duo straightened up and threw himself at Wufei, tackling him to the floor.

They forgot their training as they started rolling on the floor, punching each other until they were pulled off each other.

“What is going on?” Quatre asked as he held Duo back from attacking Wufei again. “Why are you fighting? We’re allies! We can’t afford to be fighting!”

“Stay out of this Winner!” Wufei snarled as he struggled to get free of Trowa’s grip.

“I won’t have any fighting on my ship!” Howard said as he approached. “Duo knows this. Save your anger for the battlefield! Take them to the med bay.”

Duo let Quatre pull him from the shuttle bay with Trowa doing the same to Wufei before he pulled himself from Quatre’s arms and stormed off.

“Duo!” Quatre called.

“I’ll talk to him.” Trowa said softly as he let go of Wufei.

He went in the direction Duo had gone and found him in a dark room sitting next to a window as he looked out at space.

“What was that about?”

Duo glanced at him but didn’t answer.

“Duo… what’s going on?” Trowa asked as he moved to sit next to him. “You’ve barely even looked at me since you found us.”

 _“It’s nothing you need to be concerned about.”_ Duo signed.

“I’m sorry.” Trowa said. “I don’t know what you’re signing.”

Duo huffed silently and stood, intending to leave the room when Trowa grabbed his arm.

“I’m sorry that I don’t remember.” Trowa said. “I’m sorry I can’t understand you. I’m sorry for anything that I’ve done that might have hurt or upset you.”

Duo blinked at him, his eyes wide as he stared at Trowa. After a moment he pulled his arm free from Trowa’s grasp and quickly left the room.

Trowa watched him go, confused and a little hurt that Duo refused to talk to him.

* * *

 

Heero looked around the base he had just destroyed and made his way towards the shuttle that had somehow remained unharmed during the fight.

He turned as a shuttle approached from behind him. He aimed his Twin-Buster rifle at it only to lower it when Sally announced herself.

“I’m glad I caught you, Heero.” Sally said once she was on the ground. “I have something I hope you’ll deliver for me when you return to space. It was rather hard to find.”

He watched as the truck slowly drove off the shuttle and as the bindings holding the cover were loosened until Heavyarms was revealed.

Before he could say anything Wing Zero chirped. “Enemies closing in. Hurry and load the Gundam.”

“I don’t see any enemies!” Sally said as Heero flew off into the distance only to pause when she saw the explosions. “Right! Hurry up and load that Gundam! We don’t have much time!”

Heero made quick work of the enemy and headed back to the shuttle to load Wing Zero in it. He needed to join up with the others and reunite Heavyarms with Trowa.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Noin?” Quatre asked. “We can’t go with you to protect you.”

“I have to talk to him.” Noin said. “If there is any chance, no matter how small, that I can stop him then I have to take it.”

“Be careful.” Quatre said. “You’re going to be flying into a battle zone.”

“I know.” Noin said. “But I have to do this.”

“I understand.” Quatre said. “We’ll be here when you get back.”

Noin smiled at him and climbed into her suit before flying away.

Quatre was about to head back to the med bay to check on Duo and Wufei when he saw a second suit fly out after Noin.

“Who is in that suit?” He shouted.

“Trowa!” One of the Sweepers called.

“Shit!” Quatre cursed as he ran to get Duo.

He burst into the med bay and stumbled to a stop right inside the doors. He panted and looked at Duo.

“Trowa’s gone to help Noin!”

Duo froze before his face blanked. _“Why should I care?”_

“Duo!”

 _“Leave me be.”_ He signed as he turned away from Quatre.

Quatre growled but turned and ran to the bay where their Gundams were. The repairs on Sandrock had been completed and he could now fight in space.

He quickly ran through the startup and looked over at Deathscythe in surprise when it came to life. “Duo…”

Duo ignored him and closed his cockpit. He couldn’t just sit back and let the others fight.

By the time they caught up to Noin and Trowa, the fighting had already begun. Trowa was defending Noin as she made her way closer to Zechs, the two barely dodging Barge’s cannon.

 ** _“Get out of there!”_** Quatre called as they flew closer. **_“It’s going to fire again!”_**

 ** _“We’ve got to destroy the cannon.”_** Duo typed. **_“It’s the only way we’ll all get out of here alive!”_**

Mobile doll after mobile doll blocked their way as they fought to get to Barge.

 ** _“We won’t make it in time!”_** Quatre called as they were stopped again by more dolls.

They froze when Zechs, in Epyon, flew past them and destroyed Barge. The explosion rocked them as they stared.

 ** _“We need to get back to Peacemillion.”_** Duo typed.

The others quickly agreed, and they left before Zechs could attack them.

When they arrived back, Duo turned to Trowa and held out a piece of paper. Trowa took it and watched as Duo turned and left before reading the message.


	20. Meet me on the Battlefield

We carry on through the storm

Tired soldiers in this war

Remember what we're fighting for

-Battlefield

Svrcina

* * *

 

 

“Where’s Wufei?” Quatre asked Howard as the man came to greet them.

“We got a distress signal from Heero.” Howard said, “He went to help.”

“But his suit isn’t repaired yet!” Quatre exclaimed.

“It was repaired enough to move around.” Howard sighed. “They’ll be here shortly.”

Quatre nodded and turned to look at Trowa who was still staring at the note Duo had given him.

“Trowa?”

Trowa blinked and looked up. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?” Quatre asked concerned.

“I’m fine.” Trowa said as he folded the letter and tucked it away as the shuttle containing Heero and Wufei arrived.

“You found Heavyarms!” Quatre exclaimed when he saw the Gundam being unloaded.

“Sally found it.” Heero said as he walked up to them. “She brought it to me to return to Trowa.”

“That’s my Gundam?” Trowa asked as he turned to look. “Thank you.”

“Where’s Duo?” Wufei asked as he joined them.

“He was headed towards his room.” Quatre said. “Why?”

“I need to talk to him.” Wufei said as he turned and headed towards their rooms.

The three watched him go.

“Did something happen?” Heero asked.

“Duo and Wufei got into a fight.” Quatre sighed. “Neither one will say what it’s about.”

“Knowing Duo, he was probably trying to knock some sense into Wufei.” Heero said as he rubbed the side of his head.

“Howard! There’s a live feed from OZ! They’ve taken over a colony!”

They all turned in surprise and hurried towards the command center to watch the feed.

“Wait! White Fang is going to fire its cannon?” Quatre exclaimed.

“No! Zechs wouldn’t!” Noin said as she watched.

“He’s the leader of White Fang.” Heero said. “We have to assume that he’s willing to go to any length to win.”

Trowa turned suddenly and raced back towards the bay the Gundams were in. He paused when he saw Heavyarms was still being repaired before seeing Wing Zero.

He quickly entered it and closed the cockpit. He took off as soon as the Gundam came to life.

Duo and Quatre chased after him.

“He’s in no shape to pilot that suit!” Quatre exclaimed as they entered their Gundams. “We have to hurry!”

Duo snarled as he took off after Trowa. 

* * *

 

 

Trowa panted as he fought the OZ mobile dolls, his vision blurry as he tried to focus. He didn’t know how Heero could pilot such a suit, the physical strain alone was enough to kill a normal person. Add in the mental strain and he was surprised that anyone could survive piloting the suit.

He didn’t know how much more of Zero showing him Cathy’s death he could take. His panting grew harsher as he gasped for breath, his eyes dilated as he tried to fight Zero’s control and pilot the suit.

He barely realized he was aiming the Twin-Buster rifle at the colony.

 **“Trowa!”** Quatre called. **“Don’t do it! Cathy lives there! Remember!”** He shouted as he shot down the OZ suit that was aimed at the colony. **“Open your eyes Trowa! Don’t let Zero control you!”**

Trowa gasped as he bent over as far as the straps would let him and grabbed his head.

“The person… I want to… protect…” He gasped as memories flooded his mind.

He heard Quatre calling his name, but he needed a minute before he could answer.

 **“You’re right Quatre…”** He said quietly, **“We both have people we want to protect.”**

 **“Trowa!”** Quatre gasped, **“Your memory is back!”**

 **“Let’s go. Cathy and the others are waiting.”** Trowa said.

Duo listened to the words, hardly wanting to believe them. Trowa remembered? He finally had his memories back? He shook his head. It didn’t matter. He had made his choice. He couldn’t afford to get close to anyone.

He activated his stealth mode and snuck into the colony to begin destroying the Taurus suits. He smirked at the surprise and fear on the OZ soldiers faces. He swung his scythe at them and stopped it just a few feet away from them.

 ** _“Did I surprise you?”_** He typed letting Deathscythe’s mechanical voice scare them even more. **_“Stealth is my specialty! Surrender! You won’t be harming the colony anymore!”_**

He sent a message to Howard after the colony was secure only to find out that White Fang had never intended to fire at the colony, instead their target was… Earth.

Their return to Peacemillion was filled with disappointment. Wufei scoffed at them but Duo’s glare kept him from saying anything. They separated and went to the showers to clean up.

“Duo.” Trowa called once they were alone. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s human nature to get close to others.”

Duo was facing away from him, but he still saw him stiffen.

“Don’t push me away, Duo.” Trowa said as he stepped closer.

Duo turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes locked with Trowa’s.

Loud beeping filled the ship causing them to both look up. **“White Fang mobile doll carriers are headed this way!”**

“We’ll finish this another time.” Trowa said as they ran out of the room and to the bay the Gundams were in.

Howard was waiting for them. “Heavyarms is ready to go.”

“Thanks.” Trowa said as he let the zero-g take hold, so he could float up to the cockpit.

Duo did the same next to him.

 **“Look at how many there are!”** Quatre called.

 **“It proves that they’re afraid of us.”** Wufei said as they flew closer.

Wufei separated from the others, flying ahead of them to fight.

 **“Wufei wait!”** Quatre called.

 ** _“There are separate units.”_** Duo typed, **_“I’ll take the one above us.”_**

 **“There’s one over here too.”** Trowa said, **“We’ll leave the one ahead to you.”**

 **“Wait! Guys! We shouldn’t fight them separately!”** Noin called out before sighing, “Damnit. There’s no point in telling them that. They’ve always fought alone.”

The fight was long and brutal. They quickly found themselves out matched with the way the dolls were fighting. At one-point Trowa was knocked backwards only for Duo to dive behind him with Deathscythe.

**_“Are you alright, Trowa!?”_ **

**“Yeah. Thanks, Duo.”** Trowa said, **“We’re almost there.”**

Duo nodded, not that Trowa could see it, and the two separated to rejoin the fight.

By the time the dolls had been defeated, they were all exhausted, panting and sweating inside their suits. The fight would have been a million times easier if Heero had been there with Wing Zero, but he had not joined them.

They made their way back to Peacemillion and collapsed in the cafeteria. Quatre sat at a table, his form fitting space suit still on. Duo sat beside him, his suit puled down to his waist. Wufei floated behind them, napping. And Trowa stood looking out the window, using its reflection to keep an eye on Quatre and Duo.

“We need to come up with a plan.” Quatre said, “We won’t be able to defeat them otherwise.”

 _“Easier said than done.”_ Duo signed as he leaned back in his chair. _“We’re already close to Libra. A plan won’t help at this point.”_

“More dolls will come.” Trowa said, “They’ll probably separate us like before.”

“Then we just have to defeat Libra before they get to us.” Wufei said.

Quatre shook his head. It wouldn’t be enough. At this rate they would be wiped out. They needed a plan.

When they next climbed into their Gundams, they were still exhausted, knowing that there was a good chance that one or all of them could die in the upcoming fight.

“Heero?” Quatre asked when the other male floated up to join him on Sandrock.

“I asked Howard to install Zero into Sandrock.” Heero said.

“What?!” Quatre cried, “Why?”

“It’s a good system to use when leading troops into battle.” Heero said. “You can do this, Quatre.”

“I can’t!” Quatre exclaimed, “Not with the Zero System! I can’t handle it!”

“You will be fine.” Heero said. “I can’t lead us. I’ll be fighting Epyon with Wing Zero. Someone has to lead, or we won’t win.”

“I know that!” Quatre cried.

“Lead us to victory, Quatre.” Heero said calmly, “Use this chance to payback the people of the colonies.”

Quatre looked at him wide eyed as Heero backed away and headed to Wing Zero.

“The code is ZERO.” Heero said. “You have to put those letters in to activate the Zero system.”

**“Mobile dolls from White Fang are approaching!”**

It took them less than a minute to be out in space. Heero was the first to break away.

 **“Heero!”** Quatre called panicked.

 **“Epyon is on the way.”** Heero said before he sped up, quickly leaving them in the dust.

Duo was the next to break away, followed by Wufei and Trowa.

 **“Wait! Guys!”** Quatre called out only to be ignored.

* * *

 

Heero quickly found Zechs. They exchanged blow for blow, neither giving an inch. They were evenly matched.

Quatre tried to get the others to fall back so they could plan but they ignored him. He had no choice but to activate the Zero system.

 **“Wufei fly directly through the enemy troops!”** Quatre called, **“The rest of us will aim at where Wufei just was!”**

He could feel their shock at his orders, but they did as told.

 **“They’ve separated into different units!”** He called. **“Trowa attack the ones on the upper right. When he’s done, Duo and Wufei attack the front unit.”**

They did as they were told and quickly defeated those units. Quatre panted as he watched them, struggling to stay in control.

 **“What’s going on?”** Howard called, **“What are they doing?”**

 **“They’re going to try to shoot down the Peacemillion!”** Quatre called.

**“We can’t dodge it! The ship’s too big!”**

**“You don’t have much of a choice!”** Quatre said before muttering to himself, “I’ve got to find a way to stop Dorothy. I know she’s controlling those dolls.”

 **“Everyone move!”** He called, **“We’ve got to get out of here!”**

They scattered as they dodged the attack and watched as Peacemillion barely dodged the blast from the cannon.

They retreated to a destroyed colony and began repairs on their Gundams, again.

Quatre removed the Zero System from Sandrock and caught Heero watching him.

“Don’t worry, Heero.” Quatre said smiling, “I can still fight without it.”

Heero’s lips twitched upward before he turned away.

“Hey!” Howard called from below, “I thought I told you to leave the repairs to the mechanics! You guys need to rest while you can!”

 _“We know!”_ Duo signed as he floated down to stand in front of him.

He turned and headed towards the cafeteria with Quatre and Heero.

“Duo.” Quatre said as they walked, “What were you and Wufei fighting about the other day?”

 _“He was being an idiot.”_ Duo signed.

Heero snorted and Duo leaned around Quatre to glare at him.

Quatre sighed as they entered the cafeteria to see Wufei and Trowa already there. They grabbed food and sat down, Quatre and Heero next to each other talking about something softly. Duo hesitated for a moment before going to sit across from Trowa who was reading a book as he ate.

Trowa looked up and closed his book when he saw Duo.

“Are you okay?” Trowa asked.

Duo nodded and took a bite of his sandwich before it could float away. When he was done he pulled over the chess board and arched an eyebrow at Trowa who smirked and nodded. Heero, Quatre, and Wufei came to watch as they played, each taking their time before moving their pieces.

They all looked up startled when the alarm went off.

“Again?” Quatre said as they all stood.

“We’d best get going.” Trowa said as they rushed out of the room.

The suits were easy to beat this time but no less exhausting. Though all were surprised when a distress call came in.

 **“Duo go!”** Quatre called, **“Find her and get her to safety!”**

Duo nodded and took off in the direction Hilde had called from. He barely got there in time to keep her suit from being destroyed. He frowned when he saw the dolls that had been attacking her. The Vayeate and the Mercurius. The two suits Heero and Trowa had piloted for OZ.

It would have been hard to beat them if he hadn’t known the way his fellow pilots fought. Once the battle was over he took Hilde to Peacemillion where she was rushed to the med bay, but not before telling Duo why she had come there.

Duo watched her be wheeled off before turning to Heero.

 _“Relena is on Libra.”_ He told him and watched as Heero immediately made his way to Wing Zero.


	21. Final Battle

_Violence breeds violence. Acts of violence committed in justice or in affirmation of rights or in defense of peace do not end violence. They prepare and justify its continuation._

_-Wendell Berry_

* * *

 

 

Heero snuck quietly through the halls of Libra to Relena’s room. He had considered bringing Wing Zero but had decided against it and had instead taken a mobile suit carrier they had captured and had crashed it inside one of the bays. He’d slipped away during the commotion and had quickly found himself navigating through the quiet halls.

He found Relena’s door and over rid the lock before entering. He found Relena facing away from him, looking out the window into space.

“I won’t speak to anyone except my brother.” She said. “You can turn around and leave.”

“I can’t do that.” Heero said.

“Heero!” Relena gasped as she turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

“Noin and the others don’t like you being here.” Heero informed her.

“Are you going to kill me Heero?” She asked him.

“No.” He said after a long moment. “Let’s go.”

“No.” Relena said. “I’m not leaving until I convince my brother to stop his foolishness.”

“Do as you like.” He said. “I need to see him as well.”

Heero led her to a nearby control room and started downloading data as he looked for Zechs.

“What are you doing?” Relena asked as she watched him.

“The woman who brought us this data is called Hilde.” Heero said. “She’s a friend of Duo’s and was injured getting it to us.”

Relena smiled sadly. “Heero, you really are amazing.”

“Look who’s talking.” Heero retorted as he continued his search.

Relena shook her head. “You’re the one that gave me the strength and hope to keep going. I’m sure there are others that feel the same.”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Heero said as he stood. “I’m nothing compared to you. I’ve found Zechs.”

Relena looked up and turned to the computer.

They left the room quickly but silently. They arrived in the room Zechs was in without any issues and found him sitting behind a large desk.

“I see you made it.” He said.

“Brother!” Relena said as she moved forward.

“Relena.” Zechs said. “I thought we were done talking.”

“We’re far from finished!” Relena argued.

“I’m not going to change my mind.” He said as he activated the screen behind him. “You can see how far Treize has gone. Not only will the Libra be fighting the Gundam pilots, but we will also be fighting against Treize and his military force, his enormous military force.”

“Just stop!” Relena said bringing her hands up to her chest. “You don’t have to fight! If you just stop then there won’t be a need for a battle!”

Heero stepped around Relena and aimed his gun at Zechs head.

“Stop getting others involved in your battles.” He said. “This battle is between you and Treize, but you’ve dragged everyone into it.”

“Heero, take my sister and leave.” Zechs said. “Get her out of here safely.”

Heero nodded and turned to leave.

“Relena, keep your beliefs.” Zechs said. “I hope you survive this. Goodbye, little sister.”

“Milliardo!” Relena called before he disappeared.

* * *

 

In a hospital hidden away in a secure location on Earth, Colonel Anne Une opened her eyes just as Treize broke away from his troops and headed towards Libra to challenge Zechs to a duel.

Five minutes later her room was empty, and she was on her way to space in the Wing Gundam that had been left behind.

She arrived in space to see Libra’s cannon aimed at Treize. She did the only thing she could think of, she rammed into Treize’s Tallgeese and pushed him out of the way.

* * *

 

Duo watched the battle on Peacemillion’s monitors. They had to choose a side to help and they had to choose soon.

“We have two options.” Quatre said, “Help Zechs and destroy Earth or help Treize and save the Earth and the Colonies.”

 _“You forgot the third option.”_ Duo signed.

“Third option?” Quatre asked.

_ “We don’t pick a side. We let them fight each other and take out whoever survives.” _

“That is not honorable.” Wufei said.

“War isn’t honorable either.” Trowa interjected, “Yet Duo and I have both been fighting in it since we were children. When you’re out numbered sometimes all you can do is sit back and wait for your enemies to destroy each other.”

“We’re not going to sit back and do nothing!” Quatre exclaimed, “Heero is on Libra with Relena!”

 _“Heero can take care of himself.”_ Duo signed, _“And he won’t let anything happen to Relena.”_

“Boys please.” Noin interjected. “This isn’t the time to fight amongst yourselves. We need to choose a side and we need to choose now.”

 _“It’s obvious what we choose.” _ Duo signed as he stood and stretched.

“We’re going to help Treize.” Trowa said pushing off from the wall he had been leaning on.

Quatre and Wufei stood from their chairs.

“Right. It’s time we joined the battle.” Quatre said softly, “Noin, you stay here and guard the ship. We’ll take care of everything else.”

They left the control room to suit up and powerup their Gundams.

“Duo!” Quatre called before they could climb into their Gundams, “You weren’t really going to sit back and do nothing, were you?”

Duo looked over at him and shrugged before turning and climbing into Deathscythe. He had done it before, there was nothing stopping him from doing it again.

* * *

 

They quickly entered battle with Zechs, his Epyon proving to be a tough opponent.

 **“We have to separate those Leo’s with him!”** Quatre called, **“They’re forming a shield.”**

 **“Quatre!”** Trowa called worried when Epyon aimed all of its attacks at the blond.

 **“I’m fine! They’re trying to keep us separated!”** Quatre responded as he dodged the attacks. **“Focus on the Leo’s!”**

He grit his teeth and pushed on, not letting the attacks stop him.

 **“What is Howard doing!?”** Wufei called.

Quatre risked a glance at his monitors, **“It’s the only choice. They’re going to destroy Libra’s cannon!”**

At least Peacemillion ramming Libra would bring Wing Zero to Heero so he could join the battle.

When Epyon retreated from their fight, Quatre gave a small sigh of relief.

 **“Everyone get to Libra! We’ll disable it from the inside!”** Quatre called, **“Wufei where are you going!?”**

 **“Continue without me.”** Wufei said.

 **“Let him go.”** Trowa said, **“He’s keeping a promise.”**

* * *

 

He snuck through Libra silently, avoiding the patrols that were looking for them, until he came across a locked room. He pulled out a small explosive device and placed it on the lock before backing up a safe distance.

After a small explosion he pushed the door open far enough to peek in and went wide eyed at what he saw. He pushed the door open and aimed his gun at the five men inside.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you all.” He signed once they looked at him.

* * *

  

Trowa flipped through the air away from the White Fang soldiers and landed gracefully on his feet on a walkway that was on the other side of the room. He bowed, a small smirk on his face before he turned and ran. He’d completed his part of the mission, now it was time to get the others and get out.

* * *

 

Quatre gasped. He’d let Dorothy get too close and now he’d been stabbed.

“You’re too soft, Quatre Raberba Winner.” Dorothy said as she pulled her rapier out.

Quatre grunted and fell to his knees, “You’re very kind, Dorothy… kinder than me.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” She shouted, “Kindness just gets in your way of survival!”

Quatre briefly thought back to what Duo and Trowa had said earlier and realized that they’d had to lock away most of their hearts, their kindness, in order to survive. And now that he thought about it, they had all locked their hearts away, even as they fought to get free. Now he understood why they did the things they did. It was to survive.

Yet they hadn’t locked all of it away. He remembered Duo stopping to help a child find his parents, Heero’s reluctance to kill, Trowa’s loneness when he played the flute, and Wufei’s anger at the world for the injustices that had happened to him.

“You hide your kindness.” Quatre gasped out as he held pressure against his wound, “Don’t fight it. Humanity needs kindness to survive…”

* * *

 

Wufei glared angrily at his monitors as he fought Treize. No matter how much the older man taunted him, he refused to fight an unfair fight.

 **“Why didn’t you kill me earlier?”** Wufei called.

 **“I can’t kill one of the few who understand me.”** Treize said simply.

 **“Don’t give me that crap!”** Wufei yelled as he attacked angrily, **“I despise you! You attacked my home! Destroyed it! I have nothing left!”**

Treize said nothing as he let Wufei vent his anger out.

**“How many people have died for you? Do you even care!?”**

**“As of yesterday. Ninety-nine thousand and eight hundred twenty-two people.”** Treize said much to Wufei’s shock, **“Lady Une, what is the fatality count as of today?”**

**“Eighty-two White Fang Soldiers and one hundred and five of our own soldiers have been confirmed.”**

**“I see. Give me their names later.”** Treize said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, **“I remember everyone who has sacrificed their lives in battle.”**

 **“Then add this name to your list!”** Wufei shouted, **“Long Meilan!”**

 **“I see… who was she to you?”** Treize asked.

 **“My wife! She died protecting the colony when it was ordered to be destroyed by poison gas! Orders you gave!”** Wufei yelled.

 **“I gave no such orders.”** Treize said, **“Though I do know of what you speak. It was the Alliance that attacked your home that day, not OZ. But understand this. Not your wife or anyone else who has died, died in vain… And I…”** He said as he activated the boosters on his suit to rush at Wufei who reacted by bringing up his twin-beam trident. **“That was beautiful, Wufei.”**

 **“Treize… How could you!”** He screamed angrily, his twin-beam trident embedded deeply in Treize’s suit.

 **“Wufei… my enteral friend… I’m honored I could fight with you.”** Treize said as his suit floated backwards away from his opponent.

 **“NO!”** Wufei cried as Treize’s suit blew up, **“It wasn’t supposed to end like this! I wasn’t supposed to win!”** He yelled, slamming his fist down on the consol.

* * *

 

“Things don’t always go as planned.” Trowa said as he helped Quatre to his feet.

Dorothy turned towards him.

“In a way, what you were attempting was probably correct. But it won’t bring peace.” Trowa said before carefully sitting Quatre against the wall so he could start dismantling the computers.

“I’ve fought all this time, ever since I was a child.” Trowa said, “With each battle, I slowly killed my heart and it’s been void of feelings for a long time now.” He said as he cut several wires, “Maybe my life doesn’t have any value left, but I have to keep on living.”

“Why?” Dorothy asked.

“I have a home to return to.” Trowa said glancing over his shoulder at her.

He finished dismantling the computer and walked over to Quatre who was panting harshly.

“Can you stand?” Trowa asked him.

“Trowa…do me a favor…” Quatre pleaded, “Look after her and forget about me.”

“Don’t worry, Quatre.” Trowa said softly as he helped the blond stand, “She’s strong enough to take care of herself.”

* * *

 

Duo dropped the Engineers off on Peacemillion and scoffed when told not to get too rowdy as they needed to concentrate. Like he had any choice in the matter when he had an entire fleet attacking him.

 **“Duo. I’ve finished my mission. I’m on my way to join you.”** Trowa said over the communication system.

Duo nodded, **_“Where’s Quatre?”_**

 **“I’m here.”** Quatre said weakly.

Duo frowned, concerned but pushed it away as he turned back to his fight.

Heero and Zechs collided, exchanging blow for blow, word for word as they fought, neither giving an inch. It took only minutes for the battle to end with Wing Zero as the only suit left standing but it felt like hours had passed.

“Heero!”

“Quatre?”

“A section of Libra is falling towards Earth! You’ve got to destroy the power core!”

“Understood.”

Heero made his way to the power core and frowned when he realized he was out of ammo, it looked like his only choice was to self-destruct… again. Before he could push the detonator Zechs appeared before him.

“There is one more thing that is needed to attain total peace.” Zechs declared, “A heart that can empathize with people! A heart like yours! You’re pure and kind. That’s why you deserve a chance to live.”

With that said Zechs jammed his beam sword through the power core causing an explosion.

“Zechs!”

The next several minutes were a blur. He was given Zero’s twin-buster rifle by Wufei as the other pilots escaped. He flew ahead of the part of the ship that was still heading towards Earth and once he had gained enough space he turned and aimed.

Wing Zero started falling apart around him as he attempted to lock onto the ship. He grit his teeth, determined to survive this. Then he finally locked onto the ship and fired.

Before the explosion had cleared he was flying through it, back into space where the other pilots were waiting. Together they flew to OZ’s Space Fortress Barge where Howard and the others were waiting for them.

As soon as his cockpit opened, Trowa was out and heading towards Sandrock.

“Quatre open up!” He called as the others joined him.

 _“What happened?”_ Duo asked.

“Quatre was stabbed.” Trowa said as he tried to get Sandrocks cockpit opened, “Quatre!”

Duo pushed him out of the way and found the hidden panel that all the Gundams had. He hit the emergency release and watched as the cockpit opened to reveal an unconscious Quatre.

“Quatre!”


	22. Maxwell's Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter of Death Unspeaking. This chapter is super short and I apologize for that but the sequel will be up in about a week so just sit back and enjoy! <3

_Run and hide again_

_I want to wait this time_

_Don't wonder why you can't clear this final sin_

_You know this story was over before it began_

_This is a battle_

_You're not gonna win_

_Welcome to the end_

_-Run_

_Disturbed_

* * *

 

 

Duo stepped off the shuttle and made his way past security. It had been a week since the end of the battle, since the end of the war. He still had a hard time believing it. He had slept for nearly a day once Quatre had been stabilized by Sally and then waited for him to wake up before leaving for the same colony that Heero had dropped him off at.

He hadn’t ever believed that he would get to come back here but here he was, walking down the streets towards the orphanage. He had a few small gifts in the bag slung over his shoulder and hoped that he wouldn’t be kicked out before he even set foot inside.

As he got closer he started to notice that most of the buildings were in various stages of disrepair. He frowned, not liking this. The buildings in this area had all been fine when he had left. He picked up his pace, forcing himself not to run.

He came to a sudden halt when he saw it. The ruins of a building, shell casings on the ground. He sunk to his knees, staring horrified at the sight in front of him. No… it couldn’t be… they weren’t… No! No! No!

This wasn’t happening… not again!

He pushed himself to his feet and walked forward, searching for any sign that they had gotten out. He heard a crunching sound under his foot and looked down as he stepped back. He knelt, picking up the object and clenching it in his shaking fist.

It was a hearing aid. One he had fixed. He held it to his chest, eyes closed, and head bowed to hide the tears he refused to let fall.

When he opened his eyes again they fell on a half-hidden insignia. One he was very familiar with.

He stood, closing his eyes again, and when he snapped them open it was the eyes of Maxwell’s Demon that stared out.


End file.
